Juventude Transtornada
by Madame Baggio
Summary: Depois de uma ultima semana de férias cheia de descobertas e problemas os marotos e as divas voltam pra seu ultimo em Hogwarts. E agora, será que eles podem recuperar o tempo perdido?
1. Avisos e Personagens

Essa foi oficialmente minha primeira fic.

Espero que vocês curtam e eu agradeço comentarios mesmo que seja pra vocês me xingarem XD

Disclaimer: Esses personagens não são meus, são todos da tia J.K.R., com exceção das outras divas que são minhas e ninguem tasca... hehehe. Eu provavelmente vou acabar plageando cenas de filmes na cara dura... Se eu fizer isso pode deixar que eu aviso de onde foi que saiu. MAS EU NÃO COPIO FIC DE NINGUEM OK?

Outra coisinha... Eu não sou uma ampla conhecedora de Harry Potter, eu curto mesmo Os Marotos e só leio fics referentes a eles, então se eu falar besteira levem em consideração, ta? "

Só mais uma coisinha... (eu ja to enchendo né?) Eu sei que os marotos estudaram em Hogwarts em 70, mas... Eu vou escrever a fic como se fosse hoje em dia, pra facilitar minha vida e deixar as coisas mais divertidas...  
**  
****Personagens**

**Os Marotos**

**James Potter:** Cabelos castanhos escuros bagunçados sempre, olhos castanho também, usa óculos. É capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória, muito popular em Hogwarts.

**Sirius Black:** Cabelos pretos, olhos cinzas, certamente o mais sedutor dos marotos e o mais mulherengo também.

**Remus Lupin:** Cabelos loiros, olhos claros, o mais certinho dentre os marotos, monitor da Grifinória e guarda um terrível segredo: nas noites de lua cheia se transforma em lobisomem.

**Peter Pettigrew:** Cabelo loiro-palha, olhos castanhos, o mais baixinho, medroso e comilão entre os marotos.

**As Divas**

**Lily Evans:** Cabelos ruivos, até o meio das costas ondulados. Olhos verdes esmeralda. Monitora da Grifinória, estudiosa e pouco paciente.

**Katrina Addams:** Cabelo loiro platinado, até os ombros com franja na testa, olhos azuis. Liberalzinha, animada e do tipo cheia de amor pra dar...  
**Mais sobre ela:** Filha de pai inglês e mãe francesa. Cresceu vendo as discussões e brigas dos pais com todo tipo de ofensa possível. Quando ela tinha 13 anos os pais se separaram de forma nada amigável também e ela passou a morar com o pai, porque a mãe não tinha "tempo" para cuidar de crianças. Desde então ela passou a repudiar qualquer tipo de relacionamento. Ela acha que o importante é fazer a si mesma feliz e os outros que venham depois. Ela tem muita insegurança no campo de relacionamentos amorosos, por isso nunca ficou a sério com ninguém. Ela não é o tipo exato de amiga para todas as horas, principalmente porque odeia ter que agüentar gente chorando, mas na hora da bagunça e de pedir conselhos de moda ela é a melhor. No fundo ela só tem medo de demonstrar seu sentimento para as pessoas e acabar se decepcionando depois, porque na visão dela tudo chega ao fim uma hora. Principalmente o amor.

**Nathalie Miller:** Cabelos negros até a cintura, lisos. Olhos cor de mel. A mais tímida entre as meninas, estudiosa e certinha.  
**Mais sobre ela:** Seus pais morreram em um acidente quando ela tinha dez anos. Como não conseguiam encontrar alguém para se responsabilizar por ela, Nathalie foi mandada temporariamente para a casa dos Potter, que eram muito amigos de seus pais. Em pouco tempo James adotou-a como irmãzinha, atitude essa que ele conserva até hoje. Pouco antes de entrar para Hogwarts Nathalie saiu da casa dos Potter para morar com um irmão de seu pai, mas ele viaja muito e ela passa a maior parte do tempo sozinha nas férias. Por ter perdido os pais (e no caso do tio por ter q deixá-la sempre sozinha) todos a tratam como uma bonequinha que precisa de cuidado e atenção e ela deixa, sem se incomodar que a controlem, contanto que não fique mais sozinha. Apaixonou-se por Sirius no primeiro ano em Hogwarts, e de la pra cá já sofreu bastante pelo cachorro, mas também nunca teve coragem de falar o que sentia.

**Melissa Turner:** Cabelos castanhos até o meio das costas, olhos castanho esverdeados, baixinha, invocada e sem papas na língua.  
**Mais sobre ela:** Filha de bruxos pura sangue, tem um certo fascínio pelo mundo dos trouxas. Tanto que quando terminar Hogwarts quer ser produtora musical. É a única que não trata Nathalie como criança o tempo todo e a considera sua melhor amiga. É meio fechada quando se trata de falar dela mesma e não gosta que ninguém "se meta em sua vida". Faz pose de durona, mas sabe ser uma boa amiga nas horas difíceis.

Bom, acho que ja enchi vocês o bastante. Espero que vocês curtam a minha história.  
Até mais...


	2. Fim das Férias

_Depois de uma ultima semana de férias cheia de descobertas e problemas os marotos e as divas voltam pra seu ultimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Todos tentam entender seus sentimentos após encontros e desencontros a beira mar... E agora, será que eles podem recuperar o tempo perdido?_

**Capitulo 1: Fim das Férias**

-Cara, eu não acredito que estou indo ver minha ruivinha!- dizia James Potter pela sétima vez em uma hora.

Os marotos estavam agora em um ônibus a caminho da casa de praia de Katrina, para passar a ultima semana de férias, antes de entrarem para seu sétimo e ultimo ano na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, na companhia das divas.

-Pontas, chega desse papo. Não agüento mais ver essa sua cara de bobo alegre. Além do mais eu nem quero ver a cara da Evans quando te ver.-disse Sirius com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

-Fale o que quiser seu pulguento. Eu sei que ela vai amar me ver.

-Sonhar é de graça mesmo...

-Dá um tempo vocês dois. E você também Peter. Não cansa de comer?-Remus repreendeu o amigo com evidente cara de cansaço. Ele não havia conseguido dormir um minuto sequer devido ao constante barulho de mastigação do companheiro.

-Qual é, Remus. Eu to em fase de crescimento.- respondeu Peter abrindo seu sexto saco de salgadinhos.

-Rabicho, sinto te informar que você não vai crescer mais.

-Você só fala isso porque já é alto, Pontas.

-AH! Graças a todas as forças divinas que regem esse universo!-gritou Sirius -Chegamos na rodoviária.

Os quatro marotos desceram do ônibus, pegaram suas malas e chamaram um táxi. Estava um sol quente e agradável para um fim de agosto na Inglaterra. Em poucos minutos chegaram a maravilhosa casa de praia de Katrina Addams. A casa era toda em madeira pintada de branco e seu quintal saía direto na praia. Era um sobrado gigantesco e em seu jardim frontal havia apenas um enorme e bem aparado gramado. Sirius tocou a campainha. Após uma curta espera uma mulher de aparência latina abriu a porta para eles.

-Sim?

-C-com licença. Estamos procurando a Katrina...- respondeu um surpreso Lupin. A mulher tinha cabelos ondulados e negros, olhos castanhos profundos e aquela pele morena como só as mexicanas podem ter. Não devia passar dos quarenta e com certeza tinha sido muito bela quando mais jovem.

-A senhorita esta na praia com as amigas. Vocês devem ser os marotos, certo? Entrem por favor.

Ela falava com um forte sotaque, mas via-se que já estava na Inglaterra ha um bom tempo.

-Eu vou mostrar seus quartos. Se troquem e vão encontrar as meninas na praia.

Os meninos seguiram a mulher até seus respectivos quartos, se trocaram e desceram as escadas.

-Onde podemos encontrar as meninas?

-Provavelmente para aquele lado. É onde ficam os surfistas, é aonde a senhorita provavelmente iria.

-Típico dela. -pensaram os marotos.

-A propósito, eu sou Remus. Esses são Sirius, James e Peter. -Remus indicava os amigos conforme falava os nomes.

-Eu sou Marina. Não percam tempo comigo, meninos. Vão aproveitar o sol.

Os quatro se viraram para sair e Marina deu um tapa na bunda de cada um. Sirius e James riram divertidos, mas Remus e Peter ficaram de todas as cores existentes tamanha a vergonha. Os meninos caminharam pela praia e não demorou muito para verem um grupinho de surfistas, mas nem sinal das divas.

-Onde elas estão hein?-perguntou James impaciente olhando ao redor.

-Não é a Turner ali?-apontou Peter para uma esteira.

-Ah já achou sua garota hein.-Sirius cutucava o amigo.

-Aquela baixinha metida? Bem que ela queria.-respondeu Peter desdenhoso.

Os quatro marotos se dirigiram até a esteira onde Melissa Turner estava deitada lendo uma revista trouxa, a Rolling Stone. Ela parecia decidida a não tomar sol, pois estava de baixo de um guarda sol enorme que a protegia inteiramente do sol. Usava um óculos aviador, um short jeans e uma regata branca. Parecia totalmente alheia a toda aquela praia a sua volta.

-Oi Turner.-James se aproximou sorrindo.

Melissa abaixou a revista e olhou por cima dos óculos para os quatro garotos parados ao seu lado. Deu um sorriso divertido. O resto do dia seria interessante.

-James Potter... A Lily vai surtar.

-Oi pra você também, Mel. -provocou Sirius.

Não há nada mais que irrite tanto Melissa quanto ser chamada de Mel. E o olhar que ela lançou para Sirius provou isso.

-Onde estão as meninas, Melissa?-perguntou Remus para o alivio de Sirius.

-Foram para o mar. Olha, acho que é a Katrina chegando ali.

De fato era Katrina quem vinha chegando. Usava um biquíni de cortininha amarelo e minúsculo. Havia dois rapazes conversando com ela, dois surfistas, gêmeos.

-Onde ela consegue achar esses caras lindos?- disse Melissa tirando os óculos para ver os dois lindos surfistas.

Remus olhou para Katrina e não conseguiu entender por que se sentia tão irritado com ela. Ela conversava com muita intimidade com os dois surfistas e não tinha percebido os meninos.

-Que coisa! Estamos a dois metros dela e ela não nos viu. A conversa esta tão boa assim?-pensava Remus com intenso desagrado.

Katrina se sentia observada Não que ela não gostasse da sensação, mas já era conhecida, ela já sabia quem estava olhando para ela. Se virou e deparou-se com os quatro marotos e Melissa, mas seus profundos olhos azuis pousaram em Remus. O maroto estava mais atraente do que nunca. Era a primeira vez que se viam fora da escola e apesar de Remus não estar sem camisa como James e Sirius, o que era uma pena, a bermuda e a regata já deixavam muita coisa evidente: as belas pernas e os belos braços. Se despediu dos surfistas e foi na direção dos marotos.

-Lá vem ela...-disse Melissa percebendo a cara de bobo de Remus.

-Meninos!-e Katrina se aproximou abrindo os braços.

O primeiro que ela abraçou foi Remus. E não tem porque esconder, foi pra provocar o menino mesmo. O que Remus sentiu ao abraçar Katrina foi uma explosão, um choque. Não só pelo fato de ela estar com a pele gelada e molhada, mas também porque a única coisa que Katrina usava era aquele biquíni minúsculo e esse contato direto com a pele da menina estavam dando idéias absurdas a Remus. Mas num instante ela se soltou de seus braços e foi cumprimentar os outros marotos.

-Ah James, ainda bem que você veio. Eu achei que você ia amarelar.-falou se pendurando no pescoço de James.

-E perder a chance de ver minha ruivinha de biquíni? Sem chance.

-Por falar em biquíni -Sirius deu um sorriso safado para Katrina -Cadê o resto do seu biquíni?

-Muito engraçado. Eu comprei esse no Brasil. Eles têm biquínis incríveis lá. Bem melhor que essas lonas inglesas.

-Concordo plenamente -disse Sirius dando uma secada em Katrina.

-Onde estão as outras?-perguntou Peter.

-Ah, elas devem estar vindo.

Nessa hora saindo do mar vinha Nathalie Miller. Usando um discretíssimo maiô preto e com os longos cabelos presos numa trança. Mesmo um maiÔ não sendo a coisa mais sexy do mundo, Nathalie não conseguia esconder suas curvas, que nem de longe eram como as de Katrina, mas como Sirius vivia dizendo "davam para o gasto". De longe ela viu Katrina conversando com os marotos.

-Por Merlin. Não acredito que a Katrina fez isso. A Lily vai surtar.

Ela se aproximou do grupo sorrindo timidamente.

-Ola meninos.

-Oi Nathalie.- respondeu James pondo a mão na cabeça da garota.

Ela era a mascote entre todos, a bonequinha entre as divas e os marotos, mas de jeito nenhum abraçaria os meninos como Katrina fazia, para ela aquilo era impossível.

-Katrina, você quer que a Lily te mate? -perguntou temerosa.

-Ah que é isso Nah -respondeu Katrina rindo -Eu to fazendo um favorzão pra ela.

-Eu quero ver o que elavai dizer disso. -completou Melissa se levantando da esteira.

-Ah, mas que coisa. Será que as duas vão ficar contra mim?

-Bom, preparem os tambores. A Evans vem ai. -concluiu Peter apontando para Lily que vinha saindo do mar.

Ela vinha apertando os cabelos para tirar o excesso de água. Usava um biquíni bem discreto, azul celeste. Ela caminhava olhando para o chão até que levantou os olhos e viu a coisa que ela menos queria ver naquele momento: Potter. E pela cara de Katrina quando o olhar das duas se encontrou a amiga tinha armado tudo. "Katrina esta morta!" pensou Lily tentando se conter para não sair já gritando com todos. E justo hoje. Por incrível que pareça na noite anterior ela sonhara com Potter. Não, não foi um sonho, foi um pesadelo. E no pesadeloele falava que viria vê-la em breve. Era impossível acreditar que isso realmente estivesse acontecendo. Respirou fundo e foi na direção das amigas.

-Minha ruivi...-James ia na direção dela de braços abertos.

-Pode parar ai mesmo, Potter.-exclamou Lily pondo a mão na frente do rosto de James. -Katrina, você esqueceu de me contar alguma coisa?

-Ah nossa Lily! Que cabeça a minha. -Katrina respondeu na maior cara de cínica. -Eu andei pensando... A nossa segunda semana na praia ia ser um tédio se não tivéssemos a companhia desses quatro lindos jovens.

-Você quer dizer que ficar com suas amigas é um tédio é? -perguntou Melissa.

-Não ponha palavras na minha boca, Melzinha. -ela ignorou o fato de Melissa estar ficando roxa de raiva. -Só achei que faltava um toque masculino nessa praia.

-Não me convenceu. Essa praia pra mim azedou. Vou pra casa. -Lily pegou suas coisas e vai embora.

-Lírio, espera.-James já ia sair atrás dela quando Katrina o parou.

-Deixa que eu vou. Mesmo que ela não queira admitir aposto que ela gostou de te ver. -Katrina pisca para James e sai atrás da amiga.

Lily andava pela praia na direção da casa. Como Katrina podia ter feito aquilo com ela? Isso que era amiga. Trazer o Potter para a praia e não avisá-la. E ele ainda ficava olhando para ela com aquela cara de cobiça. Safado! E ainda por cima vem pra cima dela, para abraçá-la, sem camisa com aquele peitoral sarado a mostra... Cara, como o Potter estava gostoso. Espera! O que é isso? "Eu não estou pensando nele. Não importa o quão gostoso ele... Ah ele não é gostoso. É só um projeto de ser humano" pensava Lily irritada.

-Lily Evans me esperaaaaaaaaaa!! -Katrina vinha correndo atrás da amiga

Lily parou e deixou Katrina alcançá-la, mas não se virou para encará-la.

-Lily, não fica assim. Foi só brincadeira.

-Uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto, Katrina.

-Ah, confessa, Lily. Você não ficou feliz de ver o Potter?

-Nem um pouco.

- Ah, mas ele tava uma delicia sem camisa. Admita.

-Também não é pra tanto.

-Admite.

-Não.

-Fala logo!-Katrina da uma beliscada na cintura de Lily.

-OK! Você venceu. Sim, o Potter é muito atraente, mas é só.

-Já é um progresso.

As duas chegam à porta da casa.

-Eu vou tomar banho.

-Certo,a gente se vê depois. -Katrina vira e volta para a praia.

Lily entra na casa e encontra Marina na cozinha preparando o jantar.

-Voltou cedo, senhorita.

-Pois é. A praia perdeu a graça. Marina, você sabia que os meninos iam chegar hoje?

-Sim.

-A Katrina também viu...

-Ela fez isso porque queria te dar uma chance menina.

-Chance de que?

-Você vai ver. Agora já pro banho. -Marina da um tapa na bunda de Lily.

-Como a Katrina se acostumou com isso?-se pergunta Lily subindo as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.

Na praia, Sirius e Peter jogavam vôlei contra James e Remus. Melissa ainda lia sua revista e Nathalie estava muito concentrada vendo a partida. **(n/a: bom até eu estaria... imagina eles jogando vôlei...)** No momento em que Katrina chegou, James abandonou a partida e foi falar com a amiga.

-E ai? Ela ficou muito brava? -perguntou preocupado.

-Até que não. Mas não se preocupe. Vamos, James, quero que seja um perfeito cavalheiro com a minha amiga, certo?

-Deixa comigo. A Lily é o amor da minha vida. Eu vou mostrar isso para ela.

-Assim que se fala, James. E ai, o que vocês querem fazer?

-Comer -responderam Peter e Melissa ao mesmo tempo. Os dois se olharam e Melissa mostrou a língua para Peter. **(n/a: que madura...)**

-Não é ma idéia a gente ir embora. Ainda temos que tomar banho e os meninos chegaram e nem descansaram. -opinou Nathalie.

-Eu falo que ela é um anjo! Quer cuidar de mim, Nathalie? -James brincava com ela e fazia cara de criancinha.

-Ah certo. Eu cuido.

-Então vamos embora. -falando isso James pega Nathalie no colo e todos vão embora da praia.

Lily estava se arrumando em seu quarto, depois de tomar um bom e relaxante banho. Por algum motivo não conseguia achar um jeito satisfatório para prender os cabelos. Tudo parecia ficar péssimo nela. Até que alguém bateu na sua porta.

-É você, Katrina? -perguntou Lily antes de abrir a porta.

Mas não teve tempo nem de respirar. Tão logo abriu a porta, James deu-lhe um beijo que por muito pouco pegou só no canto da boca.

-POTTER!

-Foi só pra falar oi, minha ruivinha. A gente nem conversou direito na praia.

-É Evans pra você Potter. E suma da minha frente antes que eu esqueça que não podemos usar magia e te azare.

-Eu sei que você me ama, ruivinha. -James sorriu enquanto corria para seu quarto.

-Imbecil, babaca, cara de pau...-Lily põe a mão onde o beijo havia pego e da um sorrisinho.

Mais tarde todos desceram e jantaram juntos. Lily se recusava a falar com James e, portanto ficava conversando com Remus. Após jantarem eles resolveram fazer uma sessão de filmes. Já era mais de duas da manhã e o ultimo filme, que era O Albergue, havia acabado. Nathalie estava em total pânico ao lado de Melissa que sequer prestara atenção ao filme, tão concentrada estava em ainda ler a sua revista. **(n/a: ainda?)**

-Que filmaço! Esses trouxas sabem o que fazem. -exclamou Sirius se levantando e cutucando Peter que também estava petrificado de medo.

-É muita violência desnecessária. É um filme sem sentido. -reclamou Remus.

-Não seja covarde, Aluado. E você meu lírio, o que achou? -James se virou para ver Lily, mas essa estava profundamente adormecida.

-Ah que coisa... A princesinha dormiu... Olha James, leva ela para o quarto dela, por favor. E vocês, saiam daqui agora. -Katrina põe todos para fora da sala.

-Ei, lírio, acorda. -James chama Lily suavemente, desejando que ela não acorde.

Seu rosto adormecido era tão lindo e calmo, e deitada como estava, de lado, parecia uma sereia. James tocou o rosto da ruiva com cuidado e passa o polegar suavemente por seus lábios. Lily se mexe e vira para o outro lado. Como alguém podia ser tão linda? James não podia tirar os olhos dela. O perfume de seu cabelo era algo inebriante. James então pegou a garota no colo e levou-a para seu quarto. Deitou-a cuidadosamente na cama e ficou observando-a. Passou a mão por seus cabelos e teve que se segurar para não beijar-lhe os lábios. Por fim, depositou um beijo em sua testa e se retirou do quarto.

Na manhã seguinte Lily acordou se sentindo inexplicavelmente de bom humor. **(n/a: inexplicavelmente? Até parece...)**Decidiu não ser tão implicante e passou a tratar James um pouco melhor. Não muito, porque senão ele podia acostumar...

Já se passaram dois dias desde a chegada dos meninos. Os dias não podiam estar sendo melhores, apesar das brigas de Peter e Melissa, das crises de vergonha de Nathalie, e das pequenas brigas que Lily e James ainda tinham.

No terceiro dia, Lily acordou e olhou pela janela. O sol ainda não tinha nascido direito. Como ela conseguiu acordar tão cedo assim? Tentou, mas não conseguiu voltar a dormir. Então resolveu dar uma volta na praia, afinal ver o sol se levantando do mar é mesmo algo especial e ela não tinha feito isso nem uma vez desde que chegara a praia. Vestiu um vestido simples, azul, e saiu.

Estava um pouco frio do lado de fora da casa, mas nada que não fosse suportável. Começou a caminhar na areia, próxima ao mar, de modo que as ondas vinham beijar seus pés. De repente alguém tapou seus olhos.

-Adivinha quem é, meu lírio? - James sussurrou muito sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

Lily sentiu um arrepio por toda a espinha.

-Me solta, Potter. - respondeu recuperando seu auto controle e se afastando de James.

-Que mau humor logo cedo, ruivinha.

-Pra você é Evans. O que você está fazendo aqui?

-Sinceramente? Vi você sair e vim atrás.

-Perdeu seu tempo. Eu dispenso sua companhia. Tchau Potter.

-Ah! Não me maltrata assim, lírio. - James dá uma leve beslicada na cintura de Lily. Ela dá um pulo.

-Não faça isso, Potter.

-Por que não? Você sente cosquinha? - perguntou beliscando de novo.

-Pára, Potter. - gritou Lily se segurando pra não rir.

-Só se você pedir "Por favor, James". - disse divertido e continuando a beliscá-la.

-De jeito nenhum. - Lily empurrou James e sai correndo.

James correu atrás de Lily e em pouco tempo a alcançou, pegando ela no colo.

-Potter! Me põe no chão. - gritou nervosa.

-De jeito nenhum. Você merece um castigo.

-Um o que?

Sem falar mais nada James começou a entrar no mar carregando Lily junto. Quando a água já estava em sua cintura ele afundou junto com ela. Quando os dois emergiram, Lily estava branca como papel.

-Potter, seu idiota. Quer me matar do coração? - ela bateu de leve no ombro dele.

Só então percebeu como estavam próximos. James a segurava firme pela cintura bem próximo a ele. Podia ouvir o coração dele (Ou seria seu próprio coração?) batendo loucamente como se fosse explodir. O vestido encharcado marcava fatalmente cada curva de seu corpo e ela se sentia praticamente nua. A sua respiração ofegava e por mais que sua cabeça mandasse que ela saísse, seu corpo não obedecia. James a encarava muito profundamente e sua respiração também estava ofegante. Ele a trouxe para mais perto ainda, segurando firmemente com uma das mãos em sua cintura e a outra em suas costas. Seus hálitos já se misturavam e estavam muito próximos. Ele iria beijá-la, era óbvio. Então Lily teve um lampejo de razão e empurrou James para longe. Este, como não estava preparado, caiu na água.

-Enlouqueceu, Potter?

Ela saiu com dificuldade do mar, devido ao vestido ensopado. James saiu correndo atrás dela.

-Lily! Lily espera.

-É Evans pra você Potter. - ela ia deixando-o para trás até que...

-EU TE AMO LILY EVANS!

Lily se virou esperando ver o Potter debochado, o maroto, mas ao invés disso o que viu foi um outro Potter. Um de olhar sério e decidido e que via apenas a ela. Por um segundo perdera a ação. Mas não podia acreditar. Não nele.

-Tem coisa com as quais não se brinca, Potter. - e saiu, deixando James totalmente estático e sem nenhuma reação...

Ele não podia entender. Por que ela havia se afastado? Enquanto estava com ela em seus braços teve certeza de que ela o queria tanto quanto ele a queria. Mas de repente, ela quebrou o encanto e se afastou dele. E ele havia se declarado. Do fundo do coração. Não esperava fazer isso e não queria que tivesse sido desse jeito, mas a imagem de Lily saindo e deixando-o para trás o fez tomar aquela atitude. Gritou o óbvio, que a amava. E ela duvidou de seus sentimentos. James se sentia arrasado e com frio. Só restava ir para casa agora. Quando chegou na casa encontrou Marina já fazendo o café.

-Meus Deus você também? A senhorita Lily acabou de passar aqui ensopada e com uma cara...Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Não Marina. Infelizmente não.

James se retirou da cozinha e foi para seu quarto. Quando foram chamar Lily para ir à praia pela manhã ela disse que se sentia mal e não saiu do quarto, também não quis descer para almoçar.

-Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com a Lily? - perguntou Nathalie com uma carinha de criança preocupada.

-Será que ela ficou doente? - especulou Marina.

-Por que Nina?

-A senhorita chegou de manhã da praia. O sol mal tinha saído e ela já estava ensopada.

-Você está falando que a Lily Evans foi tomar banho de mar às 7 horas da manhã? - perguntou Melissa incrédula.

-E ela não foi a única... - Sirius lançou um olhar maldoso a James, que o fuzilou com os olhos em resposta.

Ah! Os marotos sabiam o que tinham acontecido e ela, Katrina Addams, não sabia? De jeito nenhum isso ficaria assim.

-Marina, faça um prato de comida e ponha em uma bandeja para mim. Divas, vamos ver nosso moranguinho.

Melissa e Nathalie se entreolharam e suspiraram.

Enquanto isso, Lily estava em seu quarto olhando para o teto. Não tinha motivo para ficar desse jeito. Sabia que o Potter estava mentindo, então, por que aquela cena não saía de sua cabeça? O quase beijo, a declaração.

Tudo ficava rodopiando em sua cabeça junto com as memórias de todos os anos de brigas, os tapas que ela sempre dava nele, os convites para sair...Tudo parecia muito confuso para ela agora. Alguém bateu na porta.

-Moranguinho? Suas divas preferidas vieram salvá-la da fome. - a voz alegre de Katrina veio do outro lado da porta.

Lily levantou-se sem vontade e foi abrir a porta. Não podia negar que estava com fome. Abriu a porta e deixou as amigas entrarem e depois fechou a porta.

-Você está bem, Lily? - perguntou Nathalie com cara de preocupada.

-Claro que está Nah. Olha a cara dela. - Melissa apertou as bochechas de Lily - Viu?Está até rosadinha...

As quatro riram. Se sentaram juntas na cama e Katrina pôs a bandeja na frente de Lily.

-Obrigada. Eu estava com fome.

-Agora me conta, moranguinho. O que aconteceu?

-Nada.

-Ah é? Você chama de nada a chefe dos monitores Lily Evans chegar às 7 da manhã encharcada, sabe-se lá vindo de onde?

Lily olhou para as amigas. Viu que não adiantaria querer esconder nada. Contou tudo: o encontro com o Potter na praia, a corrida, o mar, o beijo que não aconteceu e a declaração.

-O James fez mesmo isso tudo? - Nathalie não conseguia conter o sorriso.

-Não me olhem com essas caras. Eu estou confusa, tá.

-Se você está confusa é porque gosta dele. - opinou Katrina.

-De jeito nenhum. Não daquele trasgo, nojento, metido, infantil...

-E Lindo...

-...lindo. Ah não! Você me confundiu.

-Será mesmo?

-Gente eu não sei o que fazer agora. Tenho medo de encarar o Potter.

-Querida, você é uma diva. Ele que devia ter medo de te encarar.

-Você não vai poder se esconder para sempre, Lily.

-É. Daqui alguns dias a gente têm que voltar para a escola.

-Não era isso que a gente tava falando, mas obrigada Melissa.

-Disponha.

-Obrigada por virem me animar.

-Abraço em grupo.

As quatro se abraçam.

-Espera! A bandeja...

-Tarde demais...

Os dias passaram e Lily se sentia melhor. Não que ela estivesse conseguindo encarar James, mas pelo menos não ficava presa no quarto. Tudo graças as amigas. Havia chegado o ultimo dia deles na praia e haveria um luau.

Os meninos esperavam pelas divas na sala. Sirius mostrava todo seu charme usando uma camisa preta de manga longa pra fora da calça jeans. James continuava com seus cabelos bagunçados e seus óculos e usava uma calça jeans um tanto rasgada, com uma camiseta branca, que deixava seus braços fortes a mostra. Remus era o mais alinhado entre os meninos e usava uma calça jeans com uma camisa azul e um agasalho branco por cima. Peter usava uma calça sarja preta, uma camiseta e um agasalho roxo por cima.

-Como elas demoram... -reclamou Peter enquanto enchia a boca de biscoitos.

-Entenda Rabicho, elas demoram para se vestir, mas tenha certeza de que vale a pena. -Sirius se exibia como se fosse um grande entendedor do universo feminino.

-Meninos, já estamos descendo! -berrou Melissa lá de cima.

-Finalmente!-exclamou Peter.

Quando as quatro desceram as escadas os marotos tiveram que prender a respiração. Estavam divinas. Muito mais "divas" do que jamais estiveram. Basicamente as quatro usavam o mesmo modelo de vestido: de pano leve, até o joelho e justo na cintura, mas as cores e os detalhes faziam toda a diferença. O vestido de Nathalie era azul celeste, com decote princesa e ela trazia os cabelos presos num coque simples. Melissa usava um vestido amarelo ouro, no qual as alças se cruzavam na frente, os cabelos soltos haviam sido levemente cacheados. Katrina usava um espetacular frente-única vermelho sangue, o cabelo preso num rabo de cavalo fora ornado com uma flor. E Lily... Lily era certamente a mais bela. Seu vestido verde esmeralda deixava os ombros e o colo a mostra. Os cabelos haviam sido enfeitados com pequenas flores brancas.

-Sirius, acho que morri e um anjo veio me buscar.

-Você não teria tanta sorte, Pontas.-Sirius deu um tapa amigo no ombro do maroto.

-E ai seus manés? Vão só ficar babando ou vão dizer alguma coisa?-provocou Melissa sorrindo.

Os quatro marotos tentaram falar ao mesmo tempo e no fim só conseguiram fazer as meninas darem risada.

-Vocês estão lindas. -concluiu Remus num suspiro.

-Correção, Remus querido -Katrina segurou o queixo de Remus -Nós somos lindas.

-Senhoritas, vamos? -James ofereceu o braço para Nathalie e todos saíram em direção ao local da festa.

-Que tipo de lual será esse Katrina?

-É uma comemoração ao fim das férias. Muitas escolas alem da nossa, vão voltar às aulas essa semana. Pena que o lual não caiu numa semana de lua cheia...

Os marotos se olharam desconfortáveis.

Eles caminharam pela rua até o local do lual, uma boate ao ar livre com tochas decorando a pista de dança, uma enorme mesa de frutas e muitas flores.

-Isso aqui ta com uma cara meio...

-Latina, baby. E é exatamente isso. Espero que tenham vindo preparados para quebrar as cadeiras. **(n/a: que expressão moderna...)**

-Katrina, você me assusta.

-Obrigada, Mel querida. Agora vamos para a pista.

-Mas já?- perguntaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

-Sim, já. Vamos Lily.

Katrina sai puxando Lily para o meio da pista. Nessa hora começa a tocar uma batida latina no melhor estilo reggaeton. Melissa e Nathalie não resistem e também correm para a pista. Juntas as quatro dançam, requebram, descem até o chão, giram e chamam a atenção de vários homens que estavam por lá. Para os marotos era uma grande surpresa. Até Nathalie dançava com desenvoltura na pista. Nathalie?! A princesinha deles? Agora ela estava lá dançando com as amigas. Às vezes elas subiam um pouco o vestido deixando as coxas à mostra. James sentia vontade de socar todos os infelizes que olhavam para as pernas de SUA Lily. A musica terminou e logo foi substituída por _Smooth _do Santana. Nessa hora vários rapazes entraram na pista e rapidamente as quatro divas arrumaram pares. Sirius viu, com espanto, um rapaz bem mais velho que eles (cinco ou seis anos fácil) tirar Nathalie para dançar. E ela aceitou! Como? A bonequinha deles dançando com um cara desses. Será que ela não sabe que esse é o tipo de cara que só quer... Nem pensar! Se aquele cara abusasse só um pouquinho da gentileza de Nathalie, Sirius não iria se controlar. Afinal ela era... era... era... Uma amiga! Isso! Alguém a quem ele só queria bem. Bem perto dele e longe daquele infeliz lá. Nessa hora Katrina veio se aproximando para pegar uma bebida.

-Vocês não vão dançar?-perguntou aos marotos.

-Katrina desde quando a Nathalie dança com tanta... desenvoltura? -perguntou James ainda olhando incrédulo para a pista de dança.

-Desde as férias de verão do quinto ano. Foi quando eu ensinei elas a dançarem. Deixem a Nathalie em paz. Essa é a única hora que ela consegue se soltar: dançando.

-Alias, vocês quatro, né...-Peter comentava, mas seu olhar estava pregado na pista, mais especificamente em Melissa. Ele nunca imaginou que aquela baixinha, chata e implicante pudesse ser tão... tão assim.

Ela dançava com um rapaz bem mais alto que ela, mas não se intimidava. De jeito algum, continuava atrevida, pentelha e... Era melhor parar por ai com as idéias.

-E ai? Vocês vêm ou não?

Katrina esperava a resposta dos marotos. Os quatro se olharam.

-Eu vou arrumar alguma coisa para comer.-exclamou Peter saindo emburrado na direção da mesa de frutas.

-Eu vou achar algo...-Sirius olhou em volta e pousou os olhos numa linda garota que o secava descaradamente -Já achei. Com licença. -falando isso saiu na direção da menina.

-Eu vou dar uma volta, porque eu já sobrei.-James sorriu maroto e foi saindo.

-Como assim "sobrei"? James me espera. -Remus já ia saindo atrás do amigo quando Katrina o segura pelo braço.

-Já que eles se foram, você vem e dança comigo.

-De jeito...

Mas nem teve tempo de argumentar. Katrina já o puxava para a pista.

-Katrina, isso não vai dar certo.

-Por que não? Ah Lupin, é só uma dança. Não um pedido de casamento. Toma isso. -Katrina entregou um copinho na mão de Remus. -Vira.

Remus obedeceu, mas logo depois de engolir fez uma careta.

-O que é isso?

-Uma bebida trouxa de forte teor alcoólico pra você se soltar.

-Eu não acredito que você me deu bebida alcoólica!

-Você vai me agradecer depois.

Enquanto pensava na vida, James foi andando pela boate, até sair para um outro ambiente mais calmo e que tinha saída para a praia. Lá havia uma garota sozinha olhando para o mar. A menina tinha os cabelos cor de mel presos numa trança e quando se virou e olhou para James ele pode ver claramente seus belos olhos castanhos. Ela sorriu para James e ele se aproximou.

-Olá.

-Oi.

-Eu sou James Potter.

-Harriet Ziddler. Prazer.- a garota ofereceu a mão. James pegou e beijou a mão da menina.

-Diga-me lady Harriet, o que faz perdida por aqui?

-Só descansando um pouco. E aproveitando para ver o mar.

Os dois ficaram se encarando por um minuto.

Enquanto isso na pista de dança terminava mais uma musica. Remus, depois de beber mais um dos copinhos que Katrina lhe oferecia, mas nunca bebia, estava um pouco mais solto, mas mesmo assim era bem desajeitado dançando. Sirius dava uns amassos na garota que tinha conhecido. Melissa e Nathalie ainda dançavam e trocavam de par a cada nova música. Peter havia conhecido duas garotas e conversava animadamente com elas. Lily se despedira de seu par e agora olhava em volta. Nem sinal de James e ela gostaria de... Falar com ele, ou dançar. Sei la, qualquer coisa. Odiava cortar o clima dos outros, mas resolveu chamar Katrina. Quando ela perguntou a Katrina se ela tinha visto o Potter, Katrina muito animada disse que não, mas que a ajudaria a procurar imediatamente. Assim as duas se despediram de Remus e foram procurar James.

-O que você quer com o James? -perguntou Katrina toda maldosa.

-Eu gostaria de falar com ele. Eu andei pensando em varias coisas desde aquele dia na praia. Não quero que as coisas fiquem pela metade entre a gente.

-Assim que se fala, moranguinho. Vamos procurar aquele cabeçudo!

James estava conversando fazia um bom tempo com Harriet. Ela era uma menina muito doce e tinha um sorriso incrível. A conversa entre eles fluía naturalmente, até que James percebeu o olhar da garota em sua direção. Ela começou a se aproximar devagar e inclinou a cabeça par ao lado. James não sabia o que fazer. Quer dizer, sabia muito bem o que fazer, mas a situação o tinha pego de surpresa. Se afastar agora deixaria a menina sem graça. E afinal qual era o problema? Ela era bonita, estava ali e queriaficar com ele. Mas ele sentia que não devia fazer isso. Sua indecisão chegou ao fim e ele tomou os lábios da garota que correspondeu ao beijo. Tudo perfeito, porem... Havia algo errado. Não era aquilo que ele queria. Então por que fazia? Estava bravo com Lily, claro. Ela não só duvidou dos seus sentimentos quando ele abriu seu coração para ela como também ficava toda animadinha dançando com outros caras. Ciúme. Era isso, estava louco de ciúme e raiva. Mesmo isso não era desculpa para o que estava fazendo. Já ia se afastar da menina quando ouviu Katrina chamar seu nome. Olhou para o lado e viu, em choque, Katrina e Lily que tinham acabado de presenciar toda a cena. Se afastou de Harriet e olhou desesperado para as duas.

Não sabia como aquilo podia estar acontecendo. O garoto que há apenas alguns dias havia dito que a amava agora estava ali aos beijos com outra. Mil coisas passaram na cabeça de Lily, mas o que ela mais queria era sair dali, sem ser vista, mas Katrina estragou sua idéia.

-JAMES! -gritou Katrina quando recuperou a voz.

James largou a menina e ficou olhando para as duas com cara de culpado. Lily sentiu o sangue todo ferver e o estomago revirar.

-Lily... eu... -James começou tentando se explicar.

-Desculpe Potter. Não queríamos cortar o clima. Vamos embora, Katrina.

Lily se virou e começou a andar, Katrina ainda lançou um ultimo olhar decepcionado para James. As duas se foram e ele ainda ficou lá estático. Idiota! Idiota! IDIOTA! Era tudo o que conseguia pensar. Precisava fazer algo. Consertar isso. Se é que havia um conserto.

-Me desculpe por tudo, Harriet.

James saiu correndo. Procurou por todos os lados e não encontrava nenhuma das duas. Até que viu Remus vindo em sua direção.

-Pontas! O que houve? A Katrina e a Lily pegaram um táxi e foram embora.

-Embora? Que droga! -James saiu correndo em direção a saída.

-James! Espera!

Remus correu atrás de James. Os dois correram até chegar à casa de Katrina. James entrou pela portajá gritando por Lily.

-Lily! Lily!

-Pontas! Para com isso, cara! O que aconteceu? -Remus tentava segurar James.

-Santa mãe de deus, que escândalo é esse? -Marina chegou vinda de seu quarto muito assustada.

-Marina, você viu a Lily? Cadê ela?

-Esta no quarto.

James olhou para a escada e viu Katrina parada no alto dela. Sua expressão mostrava tanta decepção e desagrado como James nunca esperara ver.

-Eu quero falar com ela.

-Mas não vai. Eu não vou deixar.

-Foi um mal entendido.

-Mal entendido? Um beijo não é um mal entendido, James. Você não pareceu estar sendo atacado. -Katrina disse debochada.

-Foi um erro, Katrina. Eu quero falar com ela.

-Você não vai. Eu já disse.

Remus não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas percebeu como o amigo estava alterado. Isso não podia dar em nada bom. De repente James avançou para subir as escadas e Remus num reflexo segurou o amigo.

-Remus, me solta agora!

-Não enquanto você não se acalmar.

-Me escuta, James. Você me decepcionou. Nunca mais conte comigo para se aproximar da Lily.

Dizendo isso Katrina se retirou. James caiu no chão e Remus deu um suspiro de alivio.

-Venha James. Vamos para o quarto pra você me contar o que aconteceu.

Sem reclamar, James deixou Remus ajudá-lo a se levantar e se dirigiu para o seu quarto.

Lily estava sentada, encolhida num canto do quarto. **(n/a: ela não ta chorando)** Depois de ver James beijando aquela menina ela se sentiu tonta. Pediu para ir embora e Katrina não disse nada. Elas pegaram um táxi e foram para casa. Chegando la ela teve vontade de se jogar na cama e chorar. Mas por que? Por que estava tão triste? Ela não tinha nada com Potter. Ele era livre para beijar quem quisesse. Então por que ela se sentia tão traída? Pouco depois que chegaram elas ouviram James gritar o seu nome. Katrina mandou ela ficar no quarto e saiu. E agora ela estava ali perdida no escuro, sozinha e confusa. Alguém gritava ao longe. Katrina estava discutindo com Potter? Pouco depois os gritos pararam e Katrina voltou. Seu olhar falava tudo. Lily se encolheu mais e apoiou a testa no joelho. A amiga a abraçou e Lily agradeceu imensamente o silencio de Katrina.

Peter andava sozinho pela praia. Onde todos teriam ido? Teve a impressão de ter visto Lily e Katrina saindo. E depois Remus e James também. Sirius devia estar em algum canto com alguma garota. Estava caminhando até que esbarrou em alguém. Era Melissa. A garota tinha as maçãs do rosto vermelhas e um sorriso bobo.

-Você andou bebendo, Melissa? -perguntou reprovador.

-Oi pra você também, senhor Peter Pettigrew. Eu só bebi uns dois coquetéis.

-Não tem vergonha na cara não? Você não tem idade nem tamanho pra beber.

-Até parece que você é muito alto.

-Não muda de assunto, Me...

Peter ia continuar a falar quando Melissa pôs o indicador nos lábios do garoto para que ele se silenciasse.

-Não quero ouvir sermões. -então selou-lhe os lábios com um rápido beijo. -Vamos embora.

Dizendo isso voltou a andar deixando Peter parado e totalmente bobo com o que havia acabado de acontecer. Até que acordou e resolveu ir atrás de Melissa antes que ela fizesse mais alguma besteira.

Sirius andava pela praia com a garota que tinha "encontrado" na festa. Ela era bem gostosinha e até beijava bem, mas era um saco de se agüentar. Olhou mais adiante e viu Nathalie parada próxima ao mar, observando as ondas irem e virem molhando seus pés, enquanto segurava as sandálias nas mãos. Por um momento Sirius achou que estava vendo um anjo, tão perfeita era a cena.

-Mil desculpas, linda, mas acabei de achar minha irmãzinha e preciso levá-la para casa.

Assim que se livrou da garota que se recusava a acreditar nele, Sirius foi em direção a Nathalie.

-Nathalie. -chamou quando já estava mais próximo a ela.

Nathalie se virou para ver quem a havia chamado e, ao ver Sirius, abriu um lindo e iluminado sorriso.

-Oi Sirius.

-Oi. O que você esta fazendo aqui sozinha?

-Cansei de dançar e vim ver o mar.

-Quer que eu te leve para cara?

Nathalie corou de leve.

-Eu agradeceria.

-Então vamos.

Os dois começaram a andar pela praia juntos. Uma brisa leve passou e arrepiou Nathalie. Ou teria sido a presença de Sirius assim tão perto? Sirius percebeu o estremecimento de Nathalie e passou o braço por seu pescoço.

-Si... Sirius... o que você... -a menina estava super vermelha.

-Você não esta com frio? Esta até tremendo.

-É, mas...

-Você sempre anda assim com o James.

-An-ando, mas o James é... é... - "É só um amigo e não o garoto que eu amo desde o primeiro ano." - pensou mas não ousou dizer.

-Vamos bonequinha. O tio Sirius cuida de você. -ao falar isso deu uma leve beliscada na bochecha de Nathalie. Ela sorriu e os dois continuaram a andar abraçados.

Peter e Melissa e Sirius e Nathalie chegaram juntos em casa e se surpreenderam ao se depararem com Marina esperando por eles na sala.

-Graças a Deus vocês chegaram. Os amigos de vocês estão muito mal. Acho que a senhorita Lily estava chorando.

Melissa e Nathalie se olharam por um segundo e depois subiram as escadas.

-O que será que o veadinho fez? -perguntou Sirius que sentia falta do contato que estava tendo até agora.

-Não sei, mas eu vou fazer um sanduba antes de subir porque eu acho que eu vou precisar.

-Eu espero você. Obrigado por avisar, Marina.

-Por nada meninos. Mas vocês também, só trazem preocupação...

Passou pelos dois e deu um tapa na bunda de cada um.

-Como será que a Katrina se acostumou com isso? -perguntou Peter.

-Nem me pergunte...

Melissa e Nathalie entraram no quarto e encontraram Katrina abraçada a Lily que ainda apoiava a testa no joelho, as duas sentadas no chão.

-Oi divas -cumprimentou Melissa com cuidado -O que houve?

-Lily, você esta chorando? -perguntou Nathalie com a voz baixinha.

Lily ergue a cabeça e viu as duas amigas **(n/a: a Lily não está chorando)**. Bom, agora havia chegado a hora de falar. Chamou as amigas para se sentarem mais próximas a ela. Contou o ocorrido no lual e depois Katrina contou a discussão na escada.

-Que cachorro! -foi o primeiro comentário de Melissa ao fim da narrativa.

-Melissa! Não acredito. Como o James pôde fazer isso? -Nathalie tinha um forte tom de desapontamento na voz.

-Escutem as três. Eu não quero que vocês briguem com ele por minha causa. Não precisam me "prestar solidariedade" e romper com ele, ta. -falou Lily dando um meio sorriso.

-A gente decide depois nossa relação com o James a partir de agora. É melhor você descansar. Vem. -falando isso Katrina se levantou e ajudou Lily a se levantar também.

Lily se deitou na cama e as amigas deitaram também. Cansada como estava Lily logo adormeceu.

No quarto de James, Sirius e Peter acabavam de ser informados de todo o ocorrido por Remus, já que a única coisa que James fazia era olhar para o nada. Fora estúpido. Muito. Se deixou levar pelo momento e beijou outra garota, mas não era o que ele queria nem quem ele queria. Agora Lily estava brava com ele e com todo direito. Talvez tivesse chego à hora de desistir de Lily, mas ele conseguiria viver sem a sua ruivinha?

-E você falou o que para ele? -era a primeira vez que ouvia a voz de Sirius. Só então percebeu que os amigos estavam la.

-Até agora nada. Faz pouco tempo que ele conseguiu se acalmar e me contar a história toda. -comentou Remus com ar cansado.

-E você vai me falar o que agora?

Todos se viraram para encarar James.

-Vou falar que você é um imbecil. Como você pôde, James? Com a Lily! Você podia enganar e mentir para todas as meninas do mundo, menos para ela.

-Menos drama, Aluado. Escuta Pontas, isso tem que servir de lição para ela ver que se ela não quer tem quem queira.

-Cala a boca, Sirius. As coisas não são assim. Você fala pra garota que a ama e no dia seguinte beija outra? Eu não acho que você gosta dela tanto quanto fala.

-Ah, Remus, por favor...

A conversa virou uma discussão de valores entre Sirius e Lupin. James sentado na cama apenas observava. Então Peter que até o presente momento não tinha falado nada se sentou ao lado de James terminando de comer seu lanche.

-E você? O que acha? -perguntou James encarando o amigo.

-Sinceramente? Eu não sou grande fã da Evans nem nada... Mas acho que você pisou legal na bola.

"Eu devo estar mal mesmo" pensou James "Até o Rabicho acha que eu estou errado".

-E o que você vai fazer agora? -perguntaram Remus e Sirius ao mesmo tempo.

-Acho que vou... Não sei. Pensei em desistir dela.

O silêncio caiu fatalmente entre seus amigos.

-Bom, Pontas, você que sabe, né... -Concluiu Sirius inseguro. Apesar de tudo não era a resposta que esperava do amigo.

-Sei sim. Agora por favor, me deixem dormir. -Pediu James sem encarar os amigos.

-Certo. Vamos embora, marotos. -Lupin abriu a porta e saiu, Peter ao passar por ultimo fechou-a, deixando James totalmente sozinho dentro do quarto.

Já eram quatro da manhã e como Lily estava dormindo, Katrina e Nathalie saíram um pouco do quarto. As duas puseram pijama e Katrina foi para a sala ficar um pouco perto da lareira e Nathalie foi até a cozinha.

Estava totalmente distraída tomando água no escuro quando alguém acendeu a luz. Ela teve um sobressalto e se virou encontrando Sirius parado a porta da cozinha. Ele também estava surpreso de tê-la visto ali.

-Nah? O que você esta fazendo aqui a essa hora e no escuro?

-Eu vim beber água e você?

-Também.

Sirius analisou Nathalie da cabeça aos pés sem nenhuma vergonha. Ela usava um baby doll de algodão com desenhos de coraçõezinhos. Meigo como ela. Nathalie percebera o olhar de Sirius e ficou roxa de vergonha. Não se sentia nada confortável nessa situação. Sirius percebeu o desconforto de Nathalie e parou de olhá-la. Então foi em sua direção e pegou o copo que ela estava usando.

-Já terminou de beber?

-Ah... Já, mas se você quiser eu pego um copo limpo pra você.

-Não precisa. -falando isso encheu o copo com água e bebeu.

Os dois estavam razoavelmente próximos e Nathalie evitava olhar Sirius nos olhos. Então sua franja que não dava pra prender junto com o resto do cabelo caiu no seu rosto. Ela já ia pô-la de novo para trás quando Sirius segurou sua mão e disse algo como "Deixa que eu faço", ela não tinha certeza. Mas ele passou as pontas dos dedos pela testa dela e muito gentilmente pôs a franja para trás de novo.

-Eu vou voltar pro quarto. Boa noite bonequinha. -falando isso beijou-a na testa e saiu da cozinha.

Nathalie ainda ficou parada na cozinha por uns minutos tentando entender o que acontecera. A sua testa queimava onde Sirius havia beijado. Depois de uns minutos parada em silencio resolveu voltar para o quarto de Lily.

Katrina estava sentada em uma poltrona olhando firmemente para a lareira apagada. Os pensamentos vagavam e não sabia o que fazer. Ela não devia se envolver, afinal o problema era de James e Lily, mas não conseguia perdoar James. Tudo o que ela fez para ajudá-lo foi porque ela acreditava no amor sincero dele pela amiga, mas depois dessa... Ela ouviu barulho de passos, se virou e viu Remus se aproximar.

-Oi. -ele disse sem jeito.

-Oi.

-Posso me sentar um pouco?

-Claro.

Remus se sentou na poltrona que ficava bem de frente para Katrina. Seu pior erro. Katrina estava sentada encolhida com os pés sobre a poltrona e sua camisola estava deixando uma boa parte da coxa dela a mostra. E que coxa... Sem perceber, Remus começou a olhar detalhadamente para o corpo de Katrina: suas pernas, seu quadril, seus seios, até constatar que ela sabia que estava sendo observada.

-Ta gostando do que ta vendo é? -perguntou Katrina com um sorriso maldoso.

Remus corou imediatamente e desviou o rosto.

-Como esta a Lily? -perguntou tentando recuperar o auto controle.

-Dormindo.

-Você sabe que eu me preocupo bastante com ela, Katrina. Me fala, ela esta muito triste?

- Bom, chorar pelo menos ela mão chorou. Mas isso não prova nada.

-Realmente...

-Converse com ela quando puder. Eu sei que ela vai apreciar.

-Certo.

Os dois se encararam por um minuto.

-É melhor eu ir dormir. -concluiu Remus fazendo menção de se levantar.

-É verdade. Eu também tenho que ir.

Os dois se levantaram ao mesmo tempo e acabaram esbarrando. Katrina perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu em cima de Remus, que sem estar preparado acabou indo para o chão. Katrina estava por cima de Remus com as duas mãos espalmadas de no peito dele. Remus percebeu que suas mãos estavam em volta da cintura de Katrina, mas não teve vontade nenhuma de tirá-las de lá. Katrina o encarou com seus profundos olhos azuis e se aproximou mais. Ela se mexeu um pouco de modo a se acomodar mais junto a ele. O simples movimento quase fez Remus perder o controle, mas ele não podia. Aquela era Katrina e eles eram amigos. Katrina aproximou ainda mais seu rosto do de Remus e roçou seus lábios nos do garoto. Aquele foi o limite para Remus. Sem pensar em mais nada o garoto tomou os lábios de Katrina para o tão desejado beijo. Os dois se beijaram apaixonadamente. Katrina correspondia a cada beijo de Remus com a mesma intensidade e paixão. Remus deslizou as mãos pelas costas da menina sem querer ousar demais, não que não tivesse vontade. Ele não tinha idéia de há quanto tempo estavam ali, mas também não importava. Até que Remus teve um estalo. Não isso estava errado e ele tinha que parar. Com um gemido rouco, Remus parou o beijo. Katrina não entendeu nada. Sabia perfeitamente que o garoto estava gostando do beijo tanto quanto ela. Então por que a afastou daquele jeito? Remus se levantou meio sem jeito e não encarou Katrina.

-Desculpe Karina. Eu não devia ter feito isso.

Sem falar mais nada se retirou. Deixando Katrina ainda sentada no chão tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Depois da surpresa inicial o que ela sentiu foi uma grande raiva. Sentiu seu orgulho ferido. Havia sido rejeitada. Ah, mas Remus Lupin que a aguardasse porque isso não ia ficar assim. Com esse pensamento em mente voltou para o quarto.

Na manhã seguinte havia um clima muito estranho entre todos. Katrina se recusava a falar com Remus e este mal conseguia olhar para a garota. Nathalie estava estranhamente acanhada e Sirius trazia uma expressão distante. Lily havia passado o começo da manhã no quarto e quando seus pais chegaram para buscá-la saiu sem se despedir de ninguém, o que deixou James arrasado. Os únicos que estavam razoavelmente livres desse clima eram Peter e Melissa, mas a garota também fingia que não lembrava o que tinha acontecido na noite anterior. Todos acabaram indo embora cedo e antes do meio dia a casa já estava vazia. Cada um foi embora com seus próprios problemas e pensamentos. E no dia seguinte todos estariam juntos de novo. Na estação de King Cross, plataforma 9 3/4, a caminho do seu ultimo ano em Hogwarts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**N/A: Reviews para me fazer feliz!!**


	3. A Volta à Hogwarts

Capitulo 2: A Volta à Hogwarts

**Capitulo 2: A Volta à Hogwarts**

Atravessou a linha que separava as duas estações. Sirius estava com ele. Havia algum tempo que o amigo morava em sua casa. Assim pelo menos tinha com quem conversar. E conversando com Sirius chegou a uma conclusão: voltaria a agir como sempre. Chamaria ela insistentemente para sair, chamaria de ruivinha, lírio e tudo o que ela nunca gostou. Ela sempre achou que ele só queria sair com ela para colocá-la na lista das "pegáveis". Bom, já não havia mais sentido para ele agir de outro jeito. Se Lily fazia questão de achar que ele era um cachorro ele daria motivos para ela ter certeza. Mais a frente avistou Lupin e Peter que já esperavam por eles. Os quatro cumprimentaram-se e entraram no trem.

As Divas já estavam em uma das cabines conversando animadamente. O ânimo de Lily havia melhorado quando ela se deu conta de uma coisa: havia sido infantil. Ficara brava com James sem motivos e não deixara ele se explicar. Não que ele precisasse fazer isso. Mas agora ela já entendia pelo menos uma coisa: se isso a deixava incomodada talvez ela não odiasse Potter tanto quanto achava. Decidiu que se ele quisesse falar com ela, ela o ouviria. Agora estranho era o mau humor de Katrina.

-Fala logo, Katrina. Por que você está brava com o Lupin? - Nathalie insistia pela quarta vez nesse assunto.

-Já falei que não é nada.

-Nada? Vindo de você? Duvido, Katrina. Desembucha. O que rolou? - perguntou Melissa provocadora.

-Ok eu conto, mas se vocês fizerem qualquer comentário eu azaro vocês.

Todas concordaram.

-Naquele dia desastroso do lual, na hora em que eu e a Nathalie saímos do quarto eu fui para a sala. Quando eu estava lá o Lupin chegou e a gente começou a conversar e...Ah! Resumindo: a gente se beijou.

Todas ficaram em silêncio.

-Você...beijou...o Remus? - perguntou Lily incrédula.

-Beijei. E sabe o que me dá mais raiva? Ele me afastou. ELE afastou A MIM. Mas ele não perde por esperar. Ele vai ver só.

-Calma, Katrina. Pode contar essa história de novo e com mais calma e com MAIS DETALHES. - pediu Melissa animada.

Enquanto Katrina contava cada pequeno detalhe para as meninas na sua cabine, Remus fazia o mesmo na cabine dos marotos.

-Seu lobo sem vergonha! Pegou a Katrina e não contou pra gente. - Sirius havia achado a história o máximo e não parava de dar congratulações a Remus.

-Gente não é tão fácil assim.

-Por que não?

-Porque...eu...eu sou um lobisomem, oras.

-E daí? Ela não sabe. - respondeu Peter com a boca cheia de chocolate.

-Obrigado pelo consolo, Rabicho.

-Mas tem uma coisa que me preocupa. Remus, você realmente parou o beijo e saiu? - perguntou James receoso.

-Sim, por que?

-Cara você está ferrado... O que você vai fazer agora?

-Pedir desculpas.

-Pelo que?

-Pelo beijo, é óbvio.

-Aluado, se você tem amor a sua vida não faça isso. - falou James sério.

-Por que?

-Se eu conheço bem a Katrina, e eu conheço, ela está p da vida com você.

-Por isso mesmo eu tenho que pedir desculpa.

-Não, seu imbecil. Me escuta. Se você pedir desculpa por ter beijado ela, aí sim você vai saber o que é a fúria de uma mulher. Você dispensou a Katrina, Aluado. Ela vai com certeza arrumar um jeito de infernizar você.

-Não é possível, Pontas. Ela não pode ser assim.

-Faça o que quiser, Remus, só não diga que eu não avisei.

-Mudando de assunto. - e nessa hora Remus passou a olhar para Sirius - O que você tem Sirius?

-Eu? Por que?

-Você está meio calado, com cara de bobo. Está pensando em que?

-Ou em quem? - completou Peter.

-Eu? Não estou pensando em nada. Nem em ninguém. - completou bufando.

Mas era mentira. Estava pensando em alguém sim, mas especificamente em uma certa diva com rosto de boneca. Desde a noite do lual, Sirius não tirava Nathalie da cabeça. A figura da menina vendo o mar, a lembrança da pele macia dela, tudo estava mexendo com Sirius. Deixando-o louco para ser mais preciso. Afinal era Nathalie. James gostava dela como uma irmã e sempre deixou claro que não queria nenhum mau elemento perto dela. E bem, convenhamos, Sirius era um mau elemento. Ou no mínimo não era o tipo de cara com quem um pai gostaria que sua filha namorasse. Principalmente se essa filha fosse Nathalie. Foi acordado dos seus devaneios pela voz de James chamando seu nome.

-Terra para Sirius? Está me ouvindo, pulguento?

-Pulguento é a mãe, veadinho.

A porta se abriu de repente impedindo-os de continuar a discussão. Era Lily Evans.

-Olá meninos. Lupin, acho que teremos que começar a ronda mais cedo. Parece que há um problema com alunos do primeiro ano.

-Oi minha ruivinha. Escuta, esse ano é sua última chance de sair comigo. O que acha, hein?

Lily se virou para encarar James, mas não conseguiu falar nada. Nos seus olhos James viu um misto de incredulidade, tristeza e decepção, que passou em um minuto.

-Só nos seus sonhos, Potter. E para você é Evans.

Lupin resolveu ir logo com Lily antes que algo mais grave ocorresse, tipo ela voar no pescoço de James. Assim que os dois saíram Peter virou para James.

-O que foi isso?

-Nada. Se Lily Evans quer acreditar que eu não ligo realmente para ela é o que eu vou demonstrar.

-Cara, vocês não são normais... - concluiu antes de enfiar mais um sapo de chocolate na boca.

Lupin e Lily encontraram e repreenderam um grupo de alunos do segundo ano que azaravam os alunos do primeiro. Depois voltavam pelo corredor em silêncio, até que Lupin resolveu falar.

-Você está bem, Lily?

-Ótima. Por que?

-Por causa do que aconteceu na praia. Eu fiquei preocupado, mas não tive como falar com você.

-Não se preocupe, Lupin. Eu estou bem. Esse é nosso último ano aqui em Hogwarts e o Potter é minha última preocupação. Até mais Lupin.

Lily se despediu do amigo. Chegando a cabine encontrou Katrina e Nathalie atormentando Melissa.

-O que aconteceu? - perguntou voltando a se sentar.

-A Melzinha aqui beijou o _Pete_... - respondeu Katrina cutucando Melissa.

-O que? Me conta essa história direito.

A viagem de trem seguiu animada e logo todos estavam desembarcando. Uma leve garoa caía. Os alunos tomaram seus lugares nas carruagens. Após a seleção e as tradicionais palavras de Dumbledore o banquete teve início. Por motivos óbvios divas e marotos se sentaram meio afastados. Não o bastante pra que Lily percebesse os olhares de Potter para Laura Abott durante todo o jantar. Ao fim do jantar todos foram para os respectivos dormitórios. Os marotos e as divas se encontraram na porta do retrato da mulher-gorda.

-Senha?

-Sangue de unicórnio. - exclamou Lily entrando rapidamente.

Todos entraram e quando Katrina também ia passar Remus segurou-a pela mão.

-Katrina, espera.

-O que você quer?

-Pedir desculpa.

-Pelo que?

-Por aquele beijo. Eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Foi um impulso, me desculpe.

Katrina o encarou em silêncio por um segundo.

-Que saber? Não te desculpo não. Sabe por que? Por que beijos não devem ser perdoados, por que eu não me arrependo e por mim eu faria de novo. - dizendo isso saiu deixando Remus paralisado no lugar.

Passava da meia noite e Katrina não conseguia dormir. Não acreditava que havia falado um absurdo daqueles para Remus. O que ele estaria pensando agora? Resolveu descer até a sala comunal para ficar perto da lareira. Sentou-se numa poltrona bem próxima a lareira e ficou observando as chamas. Até que ouviu barulhos de passos.

-Posso falar com você? - falou Remus num sussurro.

-Eu não posso te impedir mesmo... - comentou sem desviar os olhos do fogo.

Remus suspirou e se ajoelhou de frente para a poltrona onde a garota se sentava.

-Eu não quero que você fique brava comigo, Katrina. Eu não pedi desculpas por mal também. Só achei que era o certo a fazer. Achei que você podia ter se arrependido.

Katrina continuava impassível observando o fogo.

-A nossa conversa de agora pouco me abriu os olhos. Eu também não me arrependo e na verdade eu também gostaria que rolasse de novo. - falou isso colocando a mão gentilmente no joelho de Katrina. Ela pela primeira vez parou de olhar para as chamas e virou a cabeça para encarar Remus.

-Então está esperando o que? - falou encarando-o firmemente.

Ela se inclinou um pouco para a frente e levantou o queixo de Remus e fez seus lábios se encontrarem. A mão de Remus continuava no joelho da garota. O primeiro contato foi mais suave, como que para testar o impacto. Katrina se separou de Remus por um momento e o encarou. Então deslizou da poltrona para o chão e aí sim o beijo se tornou tão intenso quanto o primeiro.

Remus puxou Katrina para o seu colo e manteve uma mão em sua cintura e a outra acariciava os cabelos lisos da menina. Os dois se deixaram envolver completamente pelo beijo sem se preocupar se alguém chegaria e os veria ali. Passou-se muito tempo e os dois ofegantes se separaram.

-Muito obrigada, senhor Lupin. Boa noite. - assim falando Katrina levantou-se deu um selinho em Remus e foi para seu quarto.

Remus, que naquele espaço de tempo tinha ido ao céu, ficou parado sem entender nada. Até que percebeu que talvez essa fosse a vingança de Katrina. Bom, se fosse assim esperava que ela quisesse se vingar de novo. Mais calmo e muito satisfeito consigo mesmo também foi dormir.

Na manhã seguinte estava chovendo. Uma chuva até forte e que provavelmente duraria o dia todo. Katrina acordou com um sorriso contagiante. Juntas, as quatro divas desceram para tomar café. E ao chegar ao salão Lily já se arrependeu de ter descido. James estava sentado ao lado de Laura Abott e cochichava algo no ouvido da menina que sorria. Lily sentiu seu sangue ferver e foi se sentar o mais longe possível do casalzinho.

James estava fazendo o que Sirius aconselhava e continuando com a sua vida. E quem melhor para ajudá-lo nisso do que a bela Laura Abott? Bela e chata por sinal. A garota não tinha conversa nenhuma, só sabia falar de si mesma. Que garota irritante...Mas, como tudo tem seu lado bom...Lily estava distante e evitava olhar para ele. Estava com ciúme. Que bom. Então ele havia matado dois coelhos numa paulada só. Ficaria com uma garota linda e ao mesmo tempo provocava Lily.

-Pontas, vamos para a aula? - era Remus quem o chamava.

-Claro. - e se virando para Laura - A gente se vê à noite?

Ela sorriu e disse que sim. James foi com os amigos para a aula. Durante as aulas viu Lily poucas vezes, mas em todas as vezes que se encontraram, ela virou o rosto. O curioso do dia era a inexplicável felicidade de Remus.

-Eu já disse que não foi nada. - disse Remus aos amigos durante o almoço.

-Nada o escambau. Ninguém fica com uma cara de bobo à toa. - falou Sirius.

-Eu conto, mas se vocês abrirem a boca estão mortos.

Os três marotos se sentaram mais perto ainda de Remus.

-Ontem - começou ele calmo - na sala comunal...eu beijei a Katrina de novo.

-O QUE? - perguntaram os outros três em uníssono.

-Shiu! - fiquem quietos.

-Parabéns senhor Remus. Repeteco com a Katrina. Que feito. - exclamou Sirius sorrindo maliciosamente.

-Não falem assim, tá.

-Ah! E o problema de você ser um... - começou James.

-Pontas! Fique quieto. Isso é o de menos. Eu só beijei ela de novo para ver se ela se acalmava.

-Sei. E eu to saindo com a Melissa Turner. Nem inventa Remus. -exclamo Peter enfiando uma coxa de frango na boca.

-Bem, talvez isso não seja tão difícil assim. -respondeu Remus sorrindo para o amigo.

-Qual é! Eu prefiro a murta que geme aquela garota.

Os outros marotos se olharam com aquela cara de "até parece" e riram. Durante um dos horários vagos, Sirius andava pelo castelo quando viu alguém parado a porta que dava para os jardins com as mãos estendidas para a chuva. E esse alguém era Nathalie.

-Oi Nah. -chamou se aproximando.

Nathalie teve um sobressalto como se tivesse sido acordada de um sonho.

-AH, olá Sirius. -falou por fim.

-O que você esta fazendo parada aqui?

-Eu estava apreciando a chuva. Eu sempre quis tomar banho de chuva, mas nunca tive coragem.

-Por que?

-Não sei... Acho que não queria ir sozinha.

-Bom, agora você não esta sozinha.

-Como?

-Pode deixar que eu vou com você.

-Que? -Nathalie corou fatalmente.

-Isso que você ouviu. Você terá o imenso prazer da minha maravilhosa companhia nesse banho de chuva.

-Sério? -perguntou levemente desconfiada.

-Sim. Vamos senhorita? -Sirius estendeu a mão para Nathalie e deu-lhe um lindo sorriso.

Nathalie pegou a mão de Sirius em silêncio. Se sentia feliz, mas envergonhada ao mesmo tempo. Os dois saíram no jardim e os primeiros pingos de chuva gelados caíram sobre eles. Nathalie sorriu alegre e abriu a mão como se pudesse assim segurar a chuva. Sirius olhava as gotas caindo na pele branca da menina e sentia inveja delas, porque elas podiam cair sem medo pelo rosto de Nathalie. Ah não! Que besteira era essa agora? "Acho que a chuva esta me fazendo mal" pensou, passando a mão pelos cabelos.

E quando olhou para o lado viu que Nathalie não estava mais la. Ela tinha andando e agora estava rodando com os braços abertos como uma criança feliz. Uma criança muito linda e com um corpo de mulher. Por mais que quisesse esconder, Nathalie ainda deixava transparecer toda a sua sensualidade, afinal ela não só "dava para o gasto" como o próprio Sirius havia falado, ela era uma obra de arte inteira. Sirius ficou parado por longos minutos só observando-a, até que de longe ela parou de girar e ficou encarando-o. O que ela tinha de diferente? Por que olhava para ele com aqueles olhos? Ela começou a vir em sua direção. Quando já estava próxima espalmou as duas mãos no peito de Sirius e ficando na ponta dos pés, o beijou de leve nos lábios.

-Obrigada. -e sorriu timidamente.

Sirius ficou em choque. Não sabia o que fazer. E não sabia o que sentia. Com um leve toque de lábios, Nathalie o deixou mais maluco do que qualquer outra garota já havia conseguido com muito mais. E embora ele tivesse vontade de agarrá-la ali mesmo, não conseguia se mexer.

Nathalie se dera conta do que acabara de fazer. Beijara Sirius. Por que foi fazer isso? Estava conversando demais com Katrina. Se deixou levar pelo momento. Nunca se perdoaria por isso.

-Me... Me des-desculpe. Vamos sair daqui? Esta frio... -pediu Nathalie com um fio de voz e sem encarar Sirius.

Sirius não falou nada e saiu com ela da chuva. Ao chegarem ao corredor Nathalie se secou com um movimento de varinha e foi embora sem falar mais nada...

Já era tarde e todos os alunos já haviam se recolhido. Menos um. James se preparava agora para seu encontro com Laura Abott. Saiu de seu dormitório, desceu as escadas até a sala comunal, que parecia deserta. Quando estava para sair pelo retrato, porém, ouviu uma voz falando:

-Não é um pouco tarde pra sair não?

Ele se virou e encontrou Lily em uma poltrona lendo um livro. Ela sequer havia tirado os olhos do livro pra falar com ele.

-Oi ruivinha! -respondeu surpreso -Acho que posso te falar a mesma coisa.

-Não -respondeu calma. -Eu não estou saindo para encontros noturnos.

-Isso tudo é ciúmes, senhorita Lily Evans?

-Bem que você queria Potter.

-Bom, já que não há nada que me prenda aqui, eu vou indo. Tem alguém me esperando. -disse isso e saiu sem olhar para trás. Sem ver a lagrima que Lily não conseguiu segurar.

Caminhou pelo corredor deserto até a sala combinada. Chegando la encontrou Laura, que já o esperava. Deslumbrante. Não havia outra palavra para descrevê-la. Estava com os cabelos loiros soltos e esperava por ele sentada em uma mesa. Ele se aproximou e passou a mão pelos cabelos da garota. De repente ele sentiu uma imensa vontade de não estar la. E ele poderia ir embora, mas... **(n/a: la vem uma desculpa esfarrapada...) **e a sua reputação? A garota obviamente espalharia para a escola inteira que ele não teve coragem de ficar com ela. **(n\a: falei que era uma desculpa esfarrapada...) **E como dizia Melissa: "Já que ta no inferno abraça o capeta". Abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, mas foi interrompido por Laura.

-Sem conversa James.

-Se você prefere...

Laura passou os braços pelo pescoço de James, que enlaçou-a pela cintura. Ele a beijou com vontade, com desejo. Desde que quase beijara Lily na praia ele andava quase descontrolado e nada melhor para acalmá-lo do que os lábios de alguém que realmente o queria. **(n\a: sou só eu ou mais alguém quer matar ele?) **É, portanto, incontestável que os dois deram uns bons amassos até altas horas.

Já havia retornado a seu quarto fazia uma hora e ainda não conseguia dormir. Por mais que recusasse a admitir estava com peso na consciência. Por algum motivo não explicado sentia como se tivesse traído... Não, essa menina na cabeça de novo não. Ele não tinha nada com Lily Evans, mas mesmo assim ela povoava sua cabeça de tal maneira que ele sentia culpa por ficar com outra. Isso sim era ridículo. Fechou os olhos esperando dormir, mas logo foi acordado ao perceber que alguém subira em sua cama. Abriu os olhos e teve uma visão surpreendente: Lily estava ali, em seu quarto, em sua cama, debruçada sobre ele.

-Lily? O que você... -a garota não deixou que ele completasse a frase.

Lily calou-o com um ardente beijo. Os lábios macios, a língua quente, tudo era muito melhor do que ele jamais sonhara. Lily mordiscou o lábio inferior de James e interrompeu o beijo.

-Eu te esperei quase a noite inteira. -sussurrou com voz sedutora no ouvido do maroto que estava paralisado. Ela mordiscou o lóbulo de sua orelha e começou a beijá-lo no pescoço. Então James percebeu, com surpresa, que a garota começava a desabotoar os botões de sua camisa.

-Não. Não, Lily espera! -James segurou as mãos da menina. Ele afastou-a com cuidado e calma e se sentou na cama. -Lily, eu sei que não é isso que você quer de verdade. E pra ser sincero eu não sei se é isso que eu quero.

-Então o que você quer? -ela perguntou com um sorriso de deboche.

Nesse momento James acordou. "Não acredito! Foi tudo um sonho? Tava bom demais pra ser verdade" pensou desolado. Mas mesmo assim, as palavras da Lily de seu sonho não saiam de sua cabeça. O que será que ele queria? Ele queria ela, mas será que queria tanto assim? Se queria por que beijar outra? Não havia desculpa. Agora começaria a fazer as coisas do jeito certo: nada de outras garotas, nada de provocações. Amanhã falaria com ela. Assim resolvido voltou a dormir e, infelizmente, não teve mais nenhum sonho.

Na manhã seguinte, os quatro marotos estavam no quarto se arrumando para descer e tomar café. Sirius estava sentado em sua cama olhando para o nada.

-Eu sei que você pediu pra gente não perguntar, mas não da mais pra agüentar essa sua cara de bobo. O que você tem pulguento? -perguntou James jogando um travesseiro na direção de Sirius.

-Não é nada. Me deixem em paz. -respondeu irritado.

-Sei. Pra mim esse "nada" tem nome de mulher. -disse Remus.

Sirius olhou para o amigo e não disse nada. Desde o dia anterior estava distante pensando naquele momento que tivera com Nathalie. Pensou nos lábios macios e inocentes da garota. Como um beijo tão simples e infantil conseguiu fazê-lo ficar tão perdido e confuso? E agora como encararia Nathalie? Pois ela certamente estaria arrependida e com vergonha de encará-lo, mas as coisas não poderiam ficar assim ou todos perceberiam. E se percebessem... Sirius continuou em silencio e com a cabeça longe. Os amigos entenderam isso como um "sim o nada tem nome de mulher e eu quero pensar nisso em paz" e resolveram deixar quieto.

-Alguém apressa ele ai, eu já vou descer. -informou Remus terminando de ajeitar a gravata.

-Eu vou com você, Remus. Eu to com fome. -Peter já terminava de se arrumar e já foi saindo.

Quando estavam descendo as escadas até a sala comunal, Remus trombou com alguém que vinha da direção do dormitório feminino. E esse alguém era Katrina.

-Me descul... Ah, oi Katrina. Bom dia.

-Bom dia, Remus. -a garota aproximou os lábios do ouvido do garoto e sussurrou -O que será que esse novo dia nos reserva? Eu tenho uma sugestão...

Assim falando beijou-lhe a face e saiu como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mas a face vermelha escarlate de Remus denunciava que algo havia acontecido...

-O que foi Remus? O que a Katrina te falou? -Peter havia assistido toda a cena e agora olhava para o amigo com um sorriso maldoso.

-Nada que deva ser comentado. -falou Remus que lentamente voltava a sua cor natural.

-Ué? Vocês dois ainda estão aqui? Não estavam indo tomar café? -perguntou James saindo do dormitório.

-Não digam que resolveram esperar por nós? Ah que meigo! -Sirius que aparentemente havia recuperado seu humor, provocou os amigos.

-Não. É que a Katrina disse algo pro Aluado e deixou ele da cor de um tomate. -informou Peter.

-Peter! -Remus corou de novo.

-Vai se acostumando cara. A partir de agora ela vai te atormentar desse jeito. -informou James.

-Por que? Ainda por causa da praia?

-Sim.

-Não é possível.

-Com licença, Remus. Você esta tapando a passagem. -era Lily que vinha com Nathalie.

-Ah, desculpa, Lily. Bom dia Nathalie.

-Bom dia. -a garota cumprimentou Remus, mas ao constatar a presença de Sirius abaixou a cabeça.

-Vamos descer Nathalie? -perguntou Lily estranhando a atitude da amiga.

A garota apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Lily, eu quero falar com você. -James segurou a mão da ruiva. Ela puxou a mão e se soltou.

-Para você, é Evans. -e saiu sem sequer olhar para trás.

-É impressão minha ou vocês três estão com problemas? -Peter era o único livre do estranho clima que estava ao redor dos outros três marotos.

-Fica quieto, Rabicho. Você não tava com fome? Ta esperando o que hein? -James falou irritado para o amigo.

-Que tpm...

A primeira aula da manhã passou sem problemas. Lily saiu da sala de Transfiguração em direção a aula de Poções e no corredor aparentemente esperando por ela estava James Potter.

-Lily, eu preciso falar com você. -falou se colocando no caminho dela.

-Evans! Eu já falei. E eu não quero falar com você. Saia da minha frente.

-Não saio. Você vai me ouvir querendo ou não.

-Escuta aqui, Potter, não tem nada que me segure aqui, não tem motivo pra eu ficar. Com licença. -Lily já ia saindo, mas James segurou sua mão -Potter, agora você já esta abusando da sorte.

-Eu já falei que você só sai daqui depois que eu falar com você. -ele entrou na primeira sala vazia que encontrou, puxando Lily pela mão e a pôs contra a parede.

-Está louco, Potter? Eu sou uma monitora e isso é uma falta de respeito.

-Lily, fica quieta. Desde quando eu tenho medo de monitores?

-Acho que a pergunta certa seria desde quando você sabe o que é respeito, né Potter? Você é só um moleque egoísta que não sabe nada de ninguém.

-Você esta assim comigo por causa do que aconteceu na praia? **(n/a: esse povo ainda ta brigando por isso?) **

-Na praia? Seja mais especifico, Potter. Você esta falando de quase ter me agarrado ou de alguns dias depois você estar beijando outra?

-Isso tudo é ciúme? -falou sem conseguir segurar um sorrisinho maroto. -Lily, eu não devia ter feito aquilo. Eu me...

-Ah, nem vem, Potter. Eu não to nem ai pra você ou pra quem você fica. Alias, por que você não vai atrás da sua nova namoradinha e me esquece?

-Porque eu não quero ela. Eu quero você.

-Claro que quer. Eu sou a única da escola que você ainda não pegou.

-Não é por isso. Lily, eu te...

Nessa hora Lily vira um forte tapa no rosto de James. **(n/a: bem feitoooooooo!!) **

-Não se atreva a dizer que me ama, seu nojento. Quem ama não faz as coisas que você faz.

James, que já estava com a paciência por um fio diante da teimosia da menina, se irrita e pondo ela de novo contra a parede prende os dois braços dela.

-O que você pensa que esta fazendo? Você vai me machucar.

-Quem ama não faz o que, hein Lily Evans? Eu só penso em você, eu respiro você e não importa quantas garotas eu beije eu nunca consigo esquecer você.

-Para! Eu não quero te ouvir. Me solta, você ta me machucando! -os olhos de Lily já começavam a ficar marejados.

James sem resistir, e apesar de saber que não estava nada certo fazer isso, beijou Lily.

Havia sido pega totalmente de surpresa. James a beijara de repente deixando-a sem ação. E agora a língua dele ia entrando em sua boca, causando uma explosão de sensações. Precisava recuperar o controle, sair dali antes que não respondesse mais por si. Mas seus braços ainda estavam presos pelo garoto. Assim só restou uma opção. Lily deu uma joelhada certeira em James que com a dor agonizante caiu no chão.

-NUNCA MAIS ME TOQUE! NUNCA MAIS SE APROXIME DE MIM, POTTER!

Saiu da sala com algumas lagrimas já rolando por seu rosto. James ficou la.

-Acho que preciso de uma ducha fria...

Lily saiu da sala e correu pelo corredor. Não foi para a aula de poções, voltou para seu dormitório e ficou la o resto da manhã. Não sabia o porquê das lagrimas. Não sabia se eram de raiva ou de tristeza. Mas seus lábios queimavam. Mesmo não querendo admitir o beijo de James mexera profundamente com ela.

E que beijo. Mas não era assim que as coisas funcionavam. Ele não podia dizer que a amava e depois beijá-la a força. Passou a manhã inteira nisso. Quando percebeu já era hora do almoço e estava faminta. Então como não ia poder se esconder à vida inteira resolveu descer.

Quando os marotos chegaram para almoçar Katrina, Nathalie e Melissa já estavam sentadas à mesa. Menos mal. O que James queria agora era falar com Katrina e Nathalie. Se aproximou das meninas.

-Oi meninas. Podemos conversar por um minuto? -perguntou temeroso.

-Claro. Senta ai. -Katrina abriu um espaço entre ela e Nathalie para James se sentar.

-Obrigado. Vocês ainda estão... bravas? -perguntou com cuidado.

-Bravas por que? -perguntou Katrina sem prestar muita atenção a James.

-Pelo lual que... **(n/a: de novo isso?) **

-Ah James, esquece isso. Convenhamos que a nossa ultima noite na praia que devia ser gloriosa foi destruída, mas fazer o que? Ficar remoendo isso não vai ajudar muito. Alias, não vai ajudar nada. Sendo curta e grossa: isso agora é problema seu. -conclui Katrina pondo algo na boca.

-Obrigado Katrina. Eu acho... E você, Nathalie?

-Eu não vou mentir: fiquei bem chateada com o que aconteceu porque eu gosto muito de você e da Lily, mas acho que é como a Katrina disse. -conclui sorrindo.

-Ah que bom. -sorriu James -Imagina o que seria de mim sem vocês duas. Sem ofensas Melissa.

-Não se preocupe.

Nessa hora Lily chegou à mesa e se sentou ao lado de Remus, de frente para Katrina.

-Por que faltou às aulas, senhorita Monitora?

-Estava com dor de cabeça, senhor Monitor. Acho que vou ficar gripada. -mentiu Lily apoiando a cabeça no ombro do amigo.

-Quer passar na ala hospitalar? -ofereceu Nathalie.

-Não. Eu tomei vitamina c já.

-Essas coisas trouxas não funcionam. -observou Melissa.

E eles continuaram em uma animada discussão até o fim do almoço. Mas isso não quer dizer que tudo estivesse bem


	4. A culpa é dos hormônios

Capitulo 3: A culpa é dos hormônios

**Capitulo 3: A culpa é dos hormônios... **

Passaram-se dois dias do fatídico beijo. Lily e James voltaram ao relacionamento que tinha inicialmente: ele a convidava para sair e ela gritava com ele. **(n/a: francamente, eu não sei quantas vezes esses dois ainda vão mudar de idéia em relação um ao outro...) **Sirius queria falar com Nathalie, mas parecia que a garota havia aprendido a aparatar de repente porque sempre que Sirius chegava em um lugar ela sumia. Katrina continuava provocando Remus, mas nunca passava da provocação. Os únicos que estavam razoavelmente livres desse clima estranho eram Melissa e Peter, que apesar das brigas começaram a passar mais tempo juntos para não se envolverem nos problemas dos outros. Durante o horário livre da tarde daquele dia os dois estavam na biblioteca procurando numa estante mais distante **(n/a: xi, rimou...) **um livro de história da magia.

-Não é possível, Melissa! Procura direito -reclamava Peter.

-Ah Peter, não enche. Ta difícil de achar. Por que você não ajuda? -perguntou Melissa irritada.

-Por que eu já estou procurando desse lado.

-Achei! -disse Melissa, ela se estica e... -Não alcanço.

-O que?

-Está alto. Não alcanço.

-É duro ser baixinha... Usa a varinha.

-Eu não trouxe.

-Como?

-Eu não trouxe a varinha. Eu sabia que ia acabar me irritando e te azarando.

-Mas é uma tapada mesmo. Deixa que eu pego. -colocou a mão no bolso do casaco. -Ah não. -começou a tatear os bolsos.

-O que?

-Eu não trouxe a varinha também.

-Depois fala de mim.

-Ah não enche. Eu pego mesmo assim.

Ele vai até onde Melissa estava. Ele estica o braço, pula, fica na ponta do pé, mas não alcança o livro.

-Quem é baixinho agora? -provocou Melissa.

-Não (pula) enche (pula). Eu vou alcançar. -Peter pula mais uma vez e perde o equilíbrio e para não cair apóia em Melissa.

-Ei! -a garota reclama.

Agora a cena ficou assim: Melissa esta presa contra a estante, bem próxima a Peter que esta com a mão no ombro dela. Um profundo silencio se faz entre eles e os dois apenas se encaram. Peter desliza a mão do ombro de Melissa para o pescoço da garota, puxa-a para mais perto e então cobre os lábios dela com os seus. A principio Melissa ficou travada, mas logo passou os braços em volta do pescoço do maroto e permitiu a intensificação do beijo. Por sorte estava apoiada na estante, senão com certeza cairia já que seus joelhos tremiam. Até que um grito despertou-os. Era madame Pince.

-O que vocês dois pensam que estão fazendo? Aqui não é lugar para essas coisas. Saiam já daqui! -berrou a bibliotecária.

Os dois foram expulsos da biblioteca. No corredor se olharam por um instante e depois cada um foi para o seu lado.

Após o jantar todos estavam reunidos na sala comunal. Katrina e Sirius jogavam xadrez de bruxo, James contava algo para Peter que ria muito e para Nathalie que parecia nem ouvir, Melissa lia outra revista trouxa que sua mãe havia mandado e Remus e Lily conversavam algum assunto referente a alguma matéria. Sirius olhou para os lados e viu que os amigos estavam concentrados no que faziam. Então se virou para Katrina.

-Katrina, posso te fazer uma pergunta? -perguntou desconfortável.

-Diga. -Katrina ainda decidia qual peça movimentar.

-Por que eu e você... Ah... Sabe... No sexto ano... Por que nós ficamos?

-Ãh? -perguntou encarando Sirius. -Nossa! Por que? Ah, sei la, Sirius. Eu e você somos as pessoas mais desejadas da escola, sem falsa modéstia. Acho que no fim as pessoas esperavam que isso acontecesse e a gente se deixou levar. Mas eu vou te falar, depois do terceiro dia eu sentia como se estivesse beijando meu irmão. -completou sorrindo.

-Acho que você tem razão. A gente se levou pela parte física. Foi só uma curtição. -Sirius pareceu relaxar.

-Sirius, você ta afim de alguém, não ta? -Katrina perguntou encarando-o.

-Por que você ta perguntando isso? -Sirius embaraçou-se.

-Você acabou de se entregar. -respondeu divertida. -Me fala! Qual o problema?

-Eu não sei direito o que é. É que o que eu sinto quando estou perto dela eu nunca senti com nenhuma outra, mas não sei o que é esse "diferente". Eu não quero brincar com ela, não quero magoá-la.

-Por Merlin! Sirius Black com crise de consciência? Não acredito! Quem é a milagrosa?

-Ela é a menina mais doce que eu conheço. Por isso eu to preocupado. É até estranho eu falar isso, mas ela merece um cara melhor que eu. Ela é inteligente, bonita, doce, tão tímida e...

-Espera um pouco. -Katrina interrompeu -Eu só vejo três possibilidades ai: ou você ta interessado numa aluna do primeiro ano, ou tem alguém nessa escola que seja a cópia da Nathalie ou, e pelo amor de deus não me diga que é essa, você ta afim da Nathalie.

Sirius ficou em silencio e isso o entregou.

-Ah não! -exclamou Katrina -Por Merlin! Não Sirius. A Nathalie? Por que justo ela?

-Fala baixo, Katrina! Alguém pode ouvir!

-Você perdeu o juízo, Sirius. E se você acha que eu vou deixar você brincar com...

-De jeito nenhum, Katrina. Você ta louca? Eu nunca faria isso com a Nathalie. Eu tenho um pingo de caráter pelo menos, ta. Alem do mais se eu fizesse alguma coisa o James me matava.

-O James é o de menos, Sirius. O problema é a Nathalie. Ela gosta de você desde o primeiro ano e... -Katrina tapou a boca com as duas mãos, mas já havia deixado escapar.

-Ela o que? -perguntou Sirius assustado.

-Nada. Esquece o que eu falei. Por favor, Sirius, não magoe a nossa bonequinha. -pediu séria.

Sirius queria balançar Katrina, fazê-la repetir o que dissera, mas apenas concordou fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. Era melhor não ter falado com a Katrina. Será que Nathalie realmente gostava dele desde o primeiro ano? Desde o primeiro ano? Mas isso fazia tanto tempo. E nesse tempo todo ele ficou com tantas garotas. Será que ela ainda gostava mesmo dele? Era por isso que o evitava ultimamente? E era por isso que com ele ela sempre foi mais retraída? As perguntas giravam na cabeça de Sirius.

-Katrina, eu vou dormir, ta? Por favor, não...

-Não vou comentar com ninguém. Pode deixar. -Katrina respondeu dando um sorriso amigo.

Sirius se retirou da sala. Logo depois subiram James, Peter, Melissa e Nathalie. Lily e Remus ainda falavam algo sobre relatórios para alunos em detenção e Katrina lia um livro. A esta altura na sala só restavam os três.

-Bom, acho que já chega por hoje. -disse Lily se levantando -Eu vou para o quarto. Você vem Katrina?

-Um... -Katrina olhou para Remus que ainda olhava interessado para alguns pergaminhos -Eu vou ficar mais um pouco.

-Certo. Só não vai dormir tarde.

-Pode deixar.

Lily subiu as escadas e foi para o dormitório. Remus, ainda concentrado na leitura dos relatórios não havia percebido que estava a sós com Katrina. Então a menina caminhou até ele pisando leve e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá. Remus teve um sobressalto.

-K-Katrina? Achei que você já tinha subido. -ele se afasta um pouco.

-Não. Eu resolvi ficar mais um pouco. -ela se aproxima de novo.

-Ah é? E por que? -ele se afasta.

-Na verdade... Eu esperava uma sugestão sua. -se aproxima mais.

-Sabe o que eu acho Katrina? Nós devíamos parar com isso. Não que não tenha sido legal, mas eu acho que... -ele se afasta de novo e chega ao fim do sofá.

-Tem certeza que é o que você quer? -Katrina pergunta numa voz rouca e sensual se inclinando sobre Remus que ia se inclinando para trás e ficando mais e mais vermelho.

-T-tenho sim. -respondeu com um fio de voz quando não tinha mais como escapar.

Katrina se levantou rapidamente.

-Se é o que você quer... -falou com grande naturalidade e subiu para o seu dormitório.

Remus ficou tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Katrina ia deixá-lo louco desse jeito. E seria logo. Mas isso não ia ficar assim. A partir de amanhã, Katrina teria uma agradável surpresa...

Na manhã seguinte havia um agradável sol, por isso muitos alunos estavam passeando nos jardins. As divas conversavam embaixo de uma arvore próxima ao lago.

-Nathalie... -começou Katrina com cuidado -Você ainda... gosta do Sirius?

Nathalie ficou pálida.

-P-por que Katrina? Você quer ficar com ele de novo? -perguntou Nathalie quase em pânico.

-Não! Não! De jeito nenhum. O Sirius é um irmãozão. Mas pela sua reação acho que você ainda gosta... -respondeu Katrina sorrindo maldosa.

-Não é bem assim, Katrina. É complicado... -ela falava mais para si do que para Katrina. -E para piorar esses dias... -sua voz morreu como se ela se desse conta de que falava alto.

-O que aconteceu esses dias? -perguntou Katrina abrindo um enorme sorriso.

-Nada! -Nathalie começava a corar.

-Nathalie Miller, o que você andou aprontando e não quer contar? -Katrina se aproximou muito de Nathalie e começou a fazer cócegas.

-Nada! Para Katrina! -a menina ria muito.

-Sabe o que eu acho? Quem mente para as amigas merece um castigo. -Katrina se levanta e puxa Nathalie junto.

-O que você vai fazer? -Nathalie perguntou tentando não ser levada.

-Vou te dar um castigo. Te jogar no lago. -falou séria.

-Espera Katrina. Não faz isso. -Lily se levantou e foi tentar ajudar Nathalie, enquanto Melissa apenas observava.

Os marotos vinham de longe e viram as meninas sentadas embaixo da arvore. Katrina fazia cócegas em Nathalie. De repente Katrina se levantou e puxou Nathalie para perto do lago e fez menção de jogá-la na água. Lily se levantou e começou a puxar o outro braço de Nathalie.

-A Katrina vai mesmo jogar a Nathalie na água? -perguntou Remus preocupado.

-A ruivinha não vai deixar. -falou James sem dar importância.

Mas do lugar onde estavam viram Melissa se levantar e caminhar sorrateiramente para perto das amigas. O que aconteceu depois foi muito rápido: Melissa empurrou Lily, fazendo com que ela, Nathalie e Katrina perdessem o equilíbrio e caíssem no lago. Lily se agarrou a Melissa que assim também caiu na água. Os marotos correram até onde elas estavam, não iam perder a chance de zoa-las. E, lógico, todos que estavam nos jardins pararam para ver o que tinha acontecido.

-Melissa, sua traidora! -Katrina gritava nadando para a margem.

-Eu não acredito que eu, chefe dos monitores, paguei um mico desses. -Lily estava ficando vermelha como seu cabelo.

Ao saírem do lago é que finalmente se deram conta de que todos olhavam para elas.

-Que visão do paraíso, hein ruivinha? -disse James com um sorriso safado.

As quatro se olharam e então viram os uniformes encharcados, as camisas super transparentes. Nathalie parecia ter ficado a beira de um ataque.

-Calma, Nah. -Sirius tirou rapidamente seu paletó e pôs sobre os ombros de Nathalie.

-Toma ruivinha, põe isso também. Não quero que todos fiquem olhando pra você. -disse James oferecendo o paletó para Lily.

Ela já ia recusar, mas ao ver que todos realmente olhavam para ela resolveu aceitar.

-Remus, você não quer me esquentar? -Katrina envolveu o pescoço do garoto com os braços.

-Claro. Por que não? -Remus sorriu maldoso e enlaçou a cintura da garota.

Katrina ficou confusa. Abriu a boca e não conseguiu falar nada.

-Ninguém vai esquentar ninguém. Que fogo vocês tem! -Melissa puxou Katrina para sentar com ela.

Cada garota pegou sua respectiva varinha e se secou. Apenas Lily continuava a procurar a varinha na bolsa enquanto brigava com James que se sentara ao seu lado.

-Não me enche, Potter. Da pra você sentar em outro lugar?

-Não precisar ser orgulhosa, ruivinha. Eu posso te secar se você pedir, já que você não encontra a sua varinha.

-Potter, eu morreria de frio antes de pedir ajuda pra você. -falou entre os dentes.

-Não fala assim, meu amor. Você pode me pedir qualquer coisa. Por exemplo... Você não quer outro beijo?

-Outro beijo seu? -ela se vira para encará-lo. -Eu beijaria a lula gigante antes de te beijar de novo. -ela se vira e volta a mexer na bolsa. -Alem do mais você não beija tão bem quanto dizem por ai.

James ficou indignado. Agora ela feria a imagem dele.

-Ah não é?

-Não.

-É que aquele dia eu não estava preparado e... Quer saber? Vamos pra segunda tentativa. -assim falando puxou Lily e beijou-a.

Os marotos e as divas travaram diante da cena. Se não saísse morte ali, seria um bom começo.

O contato com James foi um choque. Seu corpo estava gelado e ele tinha os lábios tão quentes. A vontade que ela tinha era esquecer tudo e deixar que ele a beijasse, mas se lembrou que estavam no jardim na frente de todos. Empurrou James e deu-lhe um forte tapa.

-Lily... você... ah... -Katrina queria encontrar um jeito para acalmar a amiga, mas não achava as palavras.

Lily conseguiu encontrar sua varinha, apontou-a para James, que foi atingido por um raio verde. **(n/a: não foi um avada kedrava, mas bem q ela teve vontade) **Logo a pele do maroto começou a se encher de grossas escamas verdes.

-Você não tem mesmo um pingo de decência, Potter. -falando isso se secou, pegou suas coisas e saiu.

-Mau jeito, Pontas. -riu Sirius.

-Mas valeu a pena.

-Você tem sorte que ninguém viu porque vocês estavam atrás da arvore. Se alguém tivesse visto teria sido muito pior. -Katrina segurava-se para não gargalhar do amigo.

-Você vai ter sorte se a Lily não me deixar dar uma lição em você. Vamos atrás dela, Nathalie. -Melissa saiu irritada **(n/a: do tipo que toma as dores dos outros qdo esta de mau humor...) **com Nathalie em seu encalço. Antes de sair porem, Nathalie lançou um ultimo olhar preocupado de James para Sirius.

-E você? O que vai fazer? -perguntou Sirius a Katrina.

-Atrás da Lily é que eu não vou. Eu sou provavelmente a ultima pessoa que ela vai querer ver agora. Você precisa de ajuda ai, James? -perguntou debochada a James que não conseguia reverter o feitiço de Lily.

-Por que vocês têm mania de feitiços não-verbais? -perguntou irritado. **(n/a: entenda-se esse vocês pelas 4 divas)**

-Porque não somos mais crianças pra usar feitiços verbais. -apontou a varinha an direção de James e o feitiço foi desfeito. -Pronto.

-Aonde você vai agora? -perguntou James ao ver que ela estava indo embora.

-Dar uma volta... Ler um livro... Beijar alguém... Sei la. Ver o que eu acho para fazer. -respondeu sem se virar e ainda se afastando.

Melissa e Nathalie foram até a sala comunal procurar por Lily, mas foram encontrá-la em seu dormitório, deitada na cama chorando.

-Lily, você ta chorando? Aquele imbecil te machucou? -perguntou Melissa com evidente raiva na voz.

-Não! O James não seria capaz disso. -apressou-se Nathalie -Não é Lily? Ele te machucou?

-Sim! Machucou! Por que toda vez? Por que ele me machuca desse jeito? Por que eu me sinto tão triste? -respondeu aos prantos sem encarar as amigas.

Melissa e Nathalie se encararam por um minuto. Sabiam perfeitamente o que a amiga queria dizer e por isso não falaram mais nada. Apenas ficaram ao seu lado até ela parar de chorar.

Na hora do almoço elas se sentaram bem longe dos marotos e o resto da tarde Lily evitou encontrar com James. **(n/a: fala sério, que povo maduro, sempre dando um jeito de fugir...) **

Já era fim de tarde e começava a anoitecer e Katrina andava sozinha pelos corredores. Não queria se envolver nos problemas de Lily, mas sua vontade era espancar James por não ter um pingo de senso e Lily por não aceitar logo sair com o garoto. Apesar de que alguém também devia bater nela por ter se metido numa situação tão singular com Remus. Encostou o ombro em uma parede e ficou ali parada pensando em tudo. Estava tão distraída que não percebeu que alguém se aproximava.

-Pensando em mim? -Remus sussurrou muito sedutoramente em seu ouvido.

-Remus?! É... Talvez...-falou tentando se controlar e sem virar para encará-lo.

Remus virou-a, pos contra a parede e cercou-a. Katrina estava totalmente paralisada diante da atitude de Remus. Será que ela tinha feito o menino enlouquecer de verdade?

-Pensando o que? Algo bom? -ele falou mais uma vez ao seu ouvido.

-Quem sabe... -Katrina respondeu insegura.

-Sabe de uma coisa? -Remus roçou os lábios de Katrina com os seus. -É uma pena. Eu to atrasado. -disse recuperando o tom normal de sua voz e as atitudes costumeiras. -Só vim avisa que as meninas estão te procurando. Até mais tarde, Katrina.

Remus saiu caminhando normalmente. Katrina ainda ficou parada um tempo no mesmo lugar tentando entender o que acabara de acontecer. Remus Lupin, monitor, cdf certinho da Grifinória estava usando o jogo de Katrina contra ela mesma? Quem ele pensava que era? Isso não ia ficar assim. Ela ia mostrar para Remus que certos jogos não são pra qualquer um.

Encontrou com as amigas no dormitório. Achou que ainda estariam preocupadas com o que aconteceu com Lily, mas percebeu que o centro da discussão era Nathalie, que estava sentada em sua cama, abraçada ao travesseiro, com os olhos marejados. Katrina se aproximou receosa.

-Oi bonequinha. O que houve?

Nathalie olhou para Katrina e tentou balbuciar algumas palavras, mas elas não saíram e ela voltou a chorar.

-Ok, agora eu estou realmente preocupada. O que houve?

-Acabamos de ver Sirius Black atracado com outra menina no corredor. -respondeu Melissa.

-E qual a novidade? **(n/a: q sensível...) **

-F-faz... poucos dias... -Nathalie dizia entra lagrimas e suspiros -eu... eu... beijei ele. -e voltou a chorar compulsivamente.

-Você o que?

-Katrina, eu explico. -começo Lily. -Naquele dia que choveu, ela e o Black estavam juntos. Ele levou a Nathalie pra tomar banho de chuva e ela acabou beijando ele.

-Calma la. **Ela **beijou ele? Como assim? -perguntou Katrina com evidente espanto.

-Eu não sei ta? -Nathalie começou a falar. -O jeito que ele me olhava e... Eu não sei mais o que. Me virou. Eu não sei porque eu fiz, mas eu fiz. -voltou a chorar.

-Cara, isso ta virando novela mexicana. Primeiro a Lily e agora a Nathalie...-suspirou Melissa como se pensasse alto.

Lily lhe lançou um olhar assassino.

-Ok! Acalmem-se. Isso não é atitude de uma diva Nathalie. "Mas que o Sirius vai me ouvir ele vai..." -pensou por fim. -Vamos nos acalmar e dormir.

-Isso ta valendo pra você também né Katrina? -Melissa olhou a amiga e deu um sorriso irônico.

-É verdade. Aconteceu alguma coisa com você também? -Lily se aproximou de Katrina e encarou-a. -Você ta com uma cara...

-É, estou, mas o meu problema eu resolvo amanhã. Boa noite. -Sem falar mais nada deitou em sua cama, puxou o cortinado e nem ao menos trocou de roupa.

-Qual o problema de vocês? -Melissa perguntou encarando Lily. Esta apenas suspirou e deu de ombros.

Na manhã seguinte os marotos estavam à mesa tomando café. Remus parecia mais pálido que o normal e estava agitado.

-Calma Aluado. -disse Sirius tentando tranqüilizar o amigo.

-Calma Sirius? Hoje começa a lua-cheia e... -se interrompeu ao ver que as meninas se aproximavam.

Nathalie estava relutante em se sentar perto dos marotos, bem como Lily, mas foram convencidas por Katrina que era o melhor que poderiam fazer.

-Oi meninos! -Katrina sorriu -Podemos nos sentar?

-Claro! -James foi o primeiro a responder -Sentem-se, por favor.

Katrina se sentou entre Remus e Sirius, Melissa ao lado de Sirius. Lily foi obrigada a se sentar do lado de James, que ficou ao lado de Nathalie e esta ao lado de Peter. **(n/a: resumindo: ficou o Remus, a Katrina, o Sirius e a Melissa de um lado e respectivamente de frente para eles Lily, James, Nathalie e Peter. Eu compliquei ou descompliquei?) **

-E então, Katrina, como passou a noite? -perguntou Remus provocador.

-Melhor impossível -respondeu a loira sorrindo.

-Você esta bem, Nah? Parece triste... -James levantou o queixo da menina e fez com que ela o olhasse.

-E-eu estou bem, James. Não se preocupe. -tentou sorrir, mas ao ver que Sirius também a olhava abaixou a cabeça.

-Ah, Lily -chamou Remus -Eu vou ter que fazer uma viagem rápida essa semana. Você pode cuidar de tudo enquanto eu estiver fora?

-Não se preocupe Aluado. Eu cuido da ruivinha. -James passou o braço pelo pescoço de Lily. E o estranho foi que ela não fez nada. Não tirou o braço dele, não xingou. Simplesmente agiu como se ele não existisse.

-Não se preocupe, Remus. Eu vou cuidar de tudo. -falou como se não houvesse sido interrompida por James. O maroto ficou confuso e tirou o braço do pescoço da ruiva.

Lily sentiu um estranho frio quando James tirou o braço de seu pescoço. Ele tinha um calor tão bom e um perfume tão incrível. Mas Lily tinha que ser firme. Ignorando-o talvez fizesse ele entender que ela não queria nada com ele. E se repetisse isso varias vezes talvez também convencesse a si própria.

Foi acordada de seus pensamentos pela chegada de uma menina. Era Anna Parker, aluna do quinto ano da Corvinal. Era uma ruivinha bem bonita e popular. Sua beleza era mais infantil, mas esse era seu charme para os garotos mais velhos.

-Oi, bom dia. Eu vim agradecer pela ajuda que você me deu ontem na biblioteca, Remus -ela sorriu docemente para Remus.

Todos os marotos e as divas olharam da menina para Remus. Ela estava dando em cima dele. Era tão óbvio. Katrina teve vontade de azarar aquela pirralha intrometida, mas não entendeu bem por que. E aquele infeliz **(n/a: o infeliz no caso é o Remus XD) **ainda por cima estava gostando, conversava todo cheio de sorrisos e mel com a menina. Mel... Katrina pegou a colher e o pote de mel que estavam a sua frente.

-Atenção meninas, que a tia Katrina vai ensinar uma coisinha. Você também queridinha, que você é novinha, mas tem que aprender essas coisas.

Todos olharam para Katrina e Lily sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha ao pensar no que a amiga podia estar pretendendo. Katrina pegou a colher e a pôs no pote de mel. Não encheu ela de mel, apenas mergulhou. Tirou com cuidado para que não caísse no uniforme. Pôs a língua para fora e deixou o mel cair ali. Lily começou a entender o que a amiga ia fazer e isso deixou-a muito, muito preocupada. Katrina colocou a colher em cima do prato, puxou o rosto de Remus e o beijou. Todos que estavam no salão pararam para ver a cena mais bizarra do mundo: o certinho Remus Lupin beijando a tentadora Katrina Addams em publico.

Se o beijo de Katrina já era normalmente delicioso, com gosto de mel era a melhor coisa que havia na face da terra. A língua da menina invadiu a boca de Remus e espalhou aquele gosto doce de mel. Remus puxou Katrina pela cintura para que ela ficasse mais perto dele. Como gostava de sentir os lábios dela contra os seus. Para sua tristeza ela interrompeu o beijo em pouco tempo.

-Alguma duvida, queridos alunos? -a loira perguntou sorrindo e com os lábios vermelhos.

Todos ficaram em silencio como se ainda não acreditassem no que acabaram de ver. Anna Parker saiu de la bem constrangida. Sirius começou a gargalhar como um louco. Os olhares de Peter e Melissa se encontraram, fazendo a menina levantar depressa da mesa. Nathalie seguiu rapidamente a amiga. Lily resolveu sair antes que se empolgasse com o show de línguas de Katrina e Remus. Katrina também se levantou.

-Boa viagem, Remus. -deu um selinho no garoto, pegou uma torrada e se dirigiu para a saída do salão.

-O que foi isso? -perguntou James incrédulo.

-E depois... hahahahahaha... sou eu que fico... hahahahaha -Sirius não conseguia parar de rir -sou eu que fico dando show nos corredores.

-Não enche, Sirius. -Remus corou.

Peter estava calado.

-Ué, o que você tem Rabicho? Não vai falar nada? -estranhou James.

-Eu... eu... eu beijei a Turner. -falou de uma vez e corando muito depois.

-VOCÊ O QUE? -perguntaram os outros três marotos de uma vez.

-Na biblioteca. Há alguns dias. Não deu pra evitar. Eu não sei o que houve. -começou com a cabeça baixa.

-Por Merlin... Essas divas viraram a cabeça de três marotos? Só falta o Sirius falar que ta afim da Nathalie. -Remus falou divertido, mas Sirius ficou sério.

-Ah não, Aluado. O Almofadinhas é um grande amigo, mas a Nathalie não é garota para ele. Ela merece um cara mais...

-Decente. -suspirou Sirius infeliz.

-Isso. Você entende né, Almofadas? -perguntou James sorrindo para o amigo.

Sirius teve que respirar fundo para conseguir usar seu tom normal de voz.

-Claro que sim, né Pontas. Alem do mais a Nathalie é meio... Ah você sabe. Sem sal. Ela é boazinha demais pra mim. -falou tentando parecer natural.

-Que bom que concordamos nisso. -James sorriu para o amigo.

Mas Sirius não se sentia assim. Sentai falta de ficar perto de Nathalie, ela o evitava o tempo todo e não olhava para ele. Ta bom que os dois nunca foram melhores amigos, mas o sorriso de Nathalie sempre foi com uma luz para Sirius. Ah sentia muita falta da bonequinha de todos, mas não queria magoá-la. Por isso era melhor continuar com a sua rotina e pegar uma menina por dia. Alguma em algum momento faria com que ele esquecesse de Nathalie.

-Terra para Almofadas! Tem alguém ai? -era Peter que chamava.

-Foi mal. Eu estava pensando na garota que eu peguei ontem -mentiu.

-Ah, Sirius, quero ver o que vai ser de você quando achar uma garota para se apaixonar. -falou Remus dando um tapinha no ombro do amigo.

Talvez ele não estivesse tão longe disso.

O dia passou depressa já que todas as divas estavam fugindo dos marotos, mesmo Katrina que por algum motivo desconhecido por ela estava com medo de encontrar Remus.

Pouco antes do fim da tarde, Lily estava na sala comunal estudando quando Remus passou por ela com uma mala na mão. Parecia um pouco apressado.

-Remus! -chamou. O garoto se virou assustado, não havia visto a ruiva ali. -Cuidado. -Lily completou sorrindo.

Remus não entendeu muito bem o que ela quis dizer, mas estava com pressa e por isso saiu logo. Era a primeira noite de uma longa semana. Os marotos logo saíram para acompanhar o amigo como faziam em todas as semanas de lua cheia desde o quinto ano.

Quando estava quase amanhecendo os três marotos voltavam para a sala comunal da Grifinória e pareciam mais cansados do que nunca.

-Sirius, você tem que ficar mais atento! -James estava bravo com o amigo. -Por pouco você não foi mordido.

-Eu sei, James. Não enche. Eu não tava legal, mas não ira acontecer de novo. -respondeu Sirius fechando a cara. -Eu vou ficar por aqui um pouco. -encostou-se à parede próxima a entrada para o salão da Grifinória.

-Você não pode ficar aqui. -falou Peter -Alguém pode te ver.

-Olha o mapa, Rabicho! -Sirius tirou o mapa do maroto das mãos de James e mostrou para Peter. -Não tem ninguém a essa hora andando por ai. Só a gente.

-Quer saber? Faça o que quiser. -James pronunciou a senha e entrou com Peter, enquanto a mulher gorda reclamava por ter sido acordada daquela maneira.

Sirius ficou encostado na parede, no corredor vazio. Andava com a cabeça nas nuvens. E essas nuvens tinham nome. Um nome muito doce.

Os primeiros raios de sol entraram no quarto das meninas e Nathalie acordou. Ela sempre acordava tão logo amanhecia apesar de suas aulas só começarem bem mais tarde. Pos um robe simples e discreto e desceu para a sala comunal. Faria algumas de suas tarefas até a hora de suas amigas acordarem.

Desceu as escadas e quando chegou na sala encontrou Sirius entrando pelo retrato, provavelmente vinha de algum encontro... Mas após reparar melhor, viu que Sirius estava ferido e sujo e trazia um semblante triste.

-Sirius? O que houve? -Nathalie correu ao seu encontro. -Você esta bem?

Sirius parou de admirar o chão tão logo ouviu uma voz conhecida e doce que lhe chamava. Ele viu Nathalie se aproximando. O que ela fazia ali àquela hora? Ela se aproximou e seu rosto parecia preocupado. Preocupada com ele? Por que?

-Sirius? -ela chamou de novo. -Você esta bem?

Sirius abaixou a cabeça e apoiou-a no ombro de Nathalie, ela ficou paralisada. Como era bom estar ali sentindo o perfume daquela garota.

-Desculpe por só fazer você ficar mal. -falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

-Você não me deixa mal. A menos fique assim. -Nathalie falou num sussurro.

Sirius levantou a cabeça e olhou para Nathalie. Ela parecia um anjo e estava tremendo, devia estar com medo do que podia acontecer. Sirius sabia o que **não devia **fazer, mas isso era **tudo o que ele queria.** Segurou gentilmente o rosto de Nathalie entre suas mãos e olhou-a com carinho. Beijou a testa dela, a face e então beijou-lhe os lábios de leve. Nathalie suspirou. Sirius considerou isso uma permissão e beijou seus lábios mais uma vez. Sua língua pediu permissão para entrar gentilmente na boca da garota, que permitiu. Ele sentiu o primeiro contato com a língua tímida da garota. Tirou uma das mãos do rosto dela e segurou-a pela cintura. Nathalie passou os braços pelo pescoço de Sirius e pareceu se desmanchar. Era o beijo mais doce e sincero que Sirius já havia recebido. Ficaram assim por uns minutos até se separarem sem fôlego. Sirius olhou para Nathalie e viu que ela estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas.

-Nathalie, você ta chorando? Por que? -perguntou Sirius preocupado.

-Não, não é nada. -disse a menina enxugando as lagrimas -Só que isso não devia ter acontecido. Eu agradeceria se você não comentasse isso com ninguém.

Sem falar mais nada e sem olhar para trás saiu da sala. Sirius abaixou a cabeça resignado. Como ele conseguia ser tão burro? De cabeça baixa dirigiu-se para o seu dormitório.

A semana passou rápido. Durante a lua cheia os marotos passavam os dias sempre exaustos como se não dormissem. Lily também ficava atolada de responsabilidades sem Remus por perto, mas sabia que para o amigo devia ser bem pior. Sabia que Potter, Black e Pettigrew ajudavam de algum jeito, mas ainda não descobrira como, apesar de ter algumas desconfianças. Domingo foi o ultimo dia da lua cheia. Finalmente Remus voltaria para eles...

Segunda-feira após o almoço, alguns alunos da Grifinória descansavam na sala comunal, antes da primeira aula da tarde. Katrina olhava para o teto entediada, Lily lia um livro enorme sobre transfiguração e animagia, Melissa lia uma revista trouxa que acabara de receber pela sua coruja e Nathalie tentava ver o que a amiga tanto lia.

-Já sei! -Katrina levantou-se de repente, assustando as amigas.

Foi até o dormitório e voltou minutos depois com uma pequena caixinha de musica. Ela deu corda na caixinha.

-Pussycat Dolls, Buttons. -falou para a caixinha e logo a musica escolhida começou a tocar.

_What it do babyboo _

-Katrina! Justo essa musica? -perguntou Lily rindo.

Katrina riu também e começou a dançar ao ritmo da musica.

_Yeah, little mama you lookin' good  
I see you wanna play with a player from the hood  
Come holla at me, you got it like that  
Big, Snoop Dogg with the lead Pussycat  
I show you how it go down, yeah, I wanna go down  
Me and you, one on one, treat you like a showdown  
You look at me and I look at you  
I'm reachin' for your shirt what you want me to do _

Enquanto isso os marotos juntamente com Remus vinham pelo corredor.

-Ainda bem que você não se machucou muito... -Sirius sorria para o amigo.

-Nem me fale. Se o galho que caiu era tão grande quanto vocês falam eu tive sorte mesmo. -Remus respondeu aos amigos.

-O duro foi enrolar a madame Pomfrey que queria saber como a gente sabia que você tinha sido atingido por um galho. -riu Peter.

-Mas você deu um bom susto na gente, Remus. Se aquele galho tivesse caído um pouco mais para a direita você seria um lobinho morto. -brincou James.

Na ultima noite de lua cheia os marotos estavam com Remus na floresta proibida. De repente um enorme galho caiu de uma das arvores bem em cima de Remus. Por pouco pegou apenas uma de suas pernas. O problema foi ter que esperar amanhecer para levá-lo para a enfermaria. E logicamente madame Pomfrey exigia saber como eles sabiam que Remus estava na floresta e tudo mais. Foi muito complicado enganar e enfermeira e agora, juntos, eles se dirigiam para a sala comunal. Mas uma questão rondava os marotos animagos: aquele galho não parecia ter caído sozinho. Não quiseram falar para não assustar Remus, mas tinham a impressão de que aquilo havia sido um atentado contra Remus.

O retrato se abriu e ao adentrarem a sala deram de cara com a seguinte cena: Katrina dançava uma musica de temática bem duvidosa, Nathalie olhava animada, Lily pedia que ela parasse e Melissa lia uma revista sem prestar atenção a cena.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) _

-Acho que você está sendo muito bem recebido, né Aluado? -Sirius deu um tapinha no ombro do amigo que olhava a cena abobalhado.

Os alunos trouxas que conheciam a musica se empolgavam já e os alunos bruxos que não conheciam prestavam muita atenção à letra.

_Typical, hardly the type I fall for  
I like him the physical, don't leave me askin' for  
more  
I'm a sexy mama  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya  
Backup all the things that I told ya _

Em pouco tempo toda a sala comunal ja olhava para Katrina. Ela não demorou a ver os meninos parados a porta e Remus com eles.

_You been sayin' all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take  
this off _

Katrina tira o casaco...

_Baby can't you see  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

Depois tira a gravata e abre os dois primeiros botões de sua blusa. Todos os meninos foram à loucura enquanto ela continuava a dançar.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) _

-Vem Lily! -ela falou puxando a amiga e olhando para James.

Lily se levantou e por um minuto hesitou. Estava de costas para a porta logo não viu que James a olhava fixamente. Tirou o casaco e entrou na dança com a amiga...

_You say you're a big boy, but I can't agree  
Cuz the love you said you had ain't been put on me  
I wonder if I'm just too much for you  
Wonder, if my kiss don't make you just...  
Wonder, what I got next for you  
What you wanna do  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see just like those guys  
That your game don't please _

Varias outras pessoas ja haviam entrado no ritmo, mas certamente as duas eram as mais notaveis.

_Baby can't you see  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know _

Lily tambem tira a gravata, mas para a tristeza dos rapazes (e alivio de James) só abriu o primeiro botão da camisa.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) _

James estava na duvida entre ficar apreciando sua ruivinha dançando daquele jeito ou bater em todos os idiotas que olhavam para ela.

_Now you can get what you want  
But I need what I need  
And let me tell you what's crack-a-lackin 'fo I proceed  
I'ma show you where to put it that  
PCD on me, yeah, I thought I saw a puddy cat  
You roll with the big dog  
All six of y'all on me  
Now tell me how ya feel babydoll  
Ashley, Nicole  
Carmit, Jessica, Kimberly, Melody  
You tellin' me_

Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe  
(loosen up my buttons babe)  
Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe  
(loosen up my buttons babe)  
Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe  
(loosen up my buttons babe)  
Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe  
(loosen up my buttons babe)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh)  
I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe (uh huh)  
But you keep frontin' (uh)  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me (uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothin' (uh) 

Finalmente a musica terminou e uma salva de palmas soou pela sala inteira. Varias pessoas pediram mais uma musica.

-Certo, certo. Eu e minha companheira vamos dar a honra de mais uma musica para vocês. -disse Katrina toda orgulhosa.

-Quem disse? -perguntou Lily levemente corada.

-Vai! Você escolhe. -insistiu Katrina.

-Vai ruivinha. - gritou James da porta - Nos dê a honra. - falou sorrindo maroto.

Lily ficou da cor de seu cabelo ao constatar que os marotos estavam ali o tempo todo.

-Agora não. Outra hora quem sabe. - pegou seu casaco e foi para seu dormitório, enquanto sentia seu rosto queimar de vergonha.

-Já que a Lily pulou fora...Diga Nathalie qual será a próxima música? - Katrina virou e encarou a amiga.

-Hum...Justin Timberlake, Sexy Back. - Nathalie sorriu.

-Boa escolha, queridinha. - Katrina falou a música selecionada para a caixinha e logo a música começou a tocar.

Enquanto a música tocava e Katrina dançava junto de vários alunos que tinham se animado, os marotos se aproximaram do sofá onde Nathalie e Melissa estavam.

-Que música foi aquela que estava tocando antes? Que letra... - Peter se aproximou de Melissa para tentar descobrir o que ela lia com tanto empenho.

-Pussycat Dolls. É um grupo de mulheres trouxas. Boas letras, todas pela liberação feminina. - dizia Melissa enquanto procurava algo na revista - Aqui está.

Ela entregou a revista para eles, na página onde havia algumas fotos e uma pequena matéria sobre o grupo.

-Se elas quiserem, elas podem ser liberais comigo. - Sirius comentou.

Nathalie abaixou a cabeça. Nesse momento Lily voltava para a sala comunal, já com sua gravata e casacos postos e com o material.

-Vamos nos atrasar para a aula de poções. - falou e saiu logo em seguida sem esperar uma resposta dos amigos.

Katrina fechou sua caixinha de música e começou a fazer o nó na sua gravata.

-Onde você achou isso, Katrina? - perguntou James apontando para a caixinha.

-Ah! Uma prima me ensinou...Tem a música q eu quiser aqui dentro.

-Que legal...Tem aquela que vocês dançaram no lual? Era uma que tinha um balanço legal...a guitarra também era boa...falava de uma tal de Monalisa... - começou James tentando se lembrar da música.

-Smooth do Santana? - arriscou Katrina.

-É! Acho que era esse o nome. - James falou mais alto do que esperava.

-Tenho. Por que? - perguntou Katrina curiosa.

-Porque... - James fez cara de mistério - Eu quero que a Nathalie dance essa música comigo. - dizendo isso puxou Nathalie do sofá e começou a dançar com ela pela sala.

-James, pára! - Nathalie ria toda vermelha enquanto Sirius a olhava de longe como sempre...

Quando eles chegaram na masmorra para a aula de poções a sineta já havia batido, mas por sorte o professor Slughorn ainda não havia chegado. Nathalie e Melissa sentaram próximas a Peter e Remus. Por algum motivo Katrina sentou-se perto de Sirius, sobrando apenas um lugar vago perto de Lily para James sentar.

-Posso sentar aqui com você, ruivinha? - perguntou sorrindo.

-Eu não tenho muita escolha mesmo... - suspirou a ruiva.

-Achei que você não ia mais ajudá-lo, Katrina. - Sirius sussurrou para Katrina.

-Mas eu não fiz nada. Só quis ter o prazer da sua companhia. - sorriu desentendida para Sirius.

-Sei...

O professor Slughorn logo chegou e começou sua aula. James odiava esse homem. Era cheio de gentilezas e atenções com a sua Lily. E nunca se sabe se ele não é mais um desses tios loucos que gostam de aluninhas inocentes. Mas se aquele cara pusesse um dedinho em Lily, James faria ele se arrepender e...Que que o professor havia dito? Ah, essa não...Ele já era péssimo em poções e ainda não havia prestado atenção a sequer uma palavra do que o professor havia dito. Olhou para os lados confuso. Então sentiu algo bater em sua mão que estava na mesa. Era o livro de poções de Lily que estava virado para o seu lado aberto na página que o professor pedira. Olhou incrédulo para a ruiva, mas ela continuava concentrada no preparo de sua poção, no entanto perecia levemente corada. James não conseguiu evitar um sorriso confiante. Começou o preparo de sua poção. Ou pelo menos tentar. Não importava o que fizesse, a poção parecia que não ia pra frente e estava começando a soltar um cheiro péssimo.

-Não é assim, Potter. - ele olhou para o lado e viu que Lily estava olhando para seu caldeirão - Você está colocando a medida errada.

-Mas eu estou fazendo como diz o livro. - ele se explicou.

Lily se aproximou e olhou os ingredientes de James.

-Você confundiu os ingredientes e as medidas, Potter. - falou por fim - Vem aqui que eu te mostro como se faz.

James deslizou no banco até ficar próximo de Lily. Aliás ficou tão próximo que Lily podia sentir a respiração quente do maroto em seu pescoço. Respirou fundo e tentou recuperar o controle.

-Preste atenção. A medida certa é 20mL e não 50mL, Potter. Aqui está. - ela começou a medir as quantias dos ingredientes para a poção e James prestava muita atenção.

Quando Lily começou a misturar os ingredientes James chegou ainda mais perto para observar melhor. Lily engoliu em seco e tentou se concentrar. As pernas dos dois estavam grudadas devido a proximidade, a respiração de James ainda podia ser sentida próxima ao pescoço de Lily, ele havia passado um dos braços por trás de Lily para se apoiar no banco e seu ombro estava contra o de Lily e o perfume maravilhoso dele invadia suas narinas e...Ah! "Eu devo estar enlouquecendo". O que estava enlouquecendo Lily era bem aquele contato com James que estava fazendo seu sangue borbulhar.

-Entendeu agora, Potter?

-Lily, você é um gênio. - o garoto deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha e se virou para o próprio caldeirão. Na verdade estava um tanto relutante em sair de perto de Lily. Estavam tão próximos e isso era tão bom...

Logo as duas aulas de poções terminaram. Lily mais uma vez havia tido o melhor resultado e faturou dez pontos para a Grifinória e pela primeira vez James havia conseguido fazer algo razoavelmente descente na aula de poções. Ao final da aula todos os alunos saíram apressados. Apenas Katrina ficou parada. Remus lhe mandara um bilhete durante a aula, pedindo que o esperasse ao final da mesma para poderem conversar. Logo a sala ficou vazia, com exceção dos dois. Katrina se sentou em cima de uma das mesas e olhou para Remus, este suspirou.

-Katrina, - começou com cuidado - eu acho que a gente precisa conversar sobre uma coisa.

-Fala. - a garota cruzou as pernas e Remus não pode evitar uma olhada.

-Você vai mesmo ficar assim? - perguntou desconfortável.

-Vou sim. - respondeu a loira impaciente - Da pra você falar logo o que quer?

Remus suspirou fundo. Olhou para Katrina e falou de uma vez:

-O que está acontecendo entre a gente?

-Ah, Remus...Você não vai querer mesmo que eu te explique né?

-Se você, puder tenha a bondade.

-OK. - ela suspirou fundo - Quando a gente vai ficando mais mocinho - começou e sua voz havia adquirido um tom daqueles que se usa para explicar coisas complicadas para crianças - o nosso corpo vai passando por mudanças. Uma dessas mudanças é a ação dos hormônios e os hormônios dão vontade de a gente...

-Não se atreva a concluir essa frase. - Remus falou super corado.

-Ué, mas não foi você quem pediu uma explicação? - Katrina perguntou na maior cara de inocência.

-Katrina, por favor. Eu estou falando sério. O que está acontecendo entre a gente? - Remus olhou de um jeito tão intenso para Katrina que ela não teve coragem de responder com sua frase já ensaiada: "Nada de importante". Era o que ela falava para todos. Mas por algum motivo não conseguiu falar para Remus.

-Eu não sei, Remus. - falou por fim - Tem certeza que você quer descobrir isso agora? A gente não pode deixar rolar simplesmente? - perguntou tentando parecer segura, mas no fundo tinha medo. O que faria se Remus se declarasse para ela?

-É. - respondeu Remus por fim - Eu não quero ser mais o cara certinho.

Katrina suspirou aliviada. Então fez um sinal para que Remus se aproximasse. Quando o maroto estava mais próximo, ela puxou-o pela gravata e o beijou. Por algum motivo estranho ela ansiava pelos beijos do maroto, por seu toque, por seu cheiro. Isso não estava certo. Ela não era assim. Não podia se envolver desse jeito com alguém. Mas mesmo consciente disso, não conseguia afastar Remus. Então mandou tudo para o inferno e passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Remus e o puxou para mais perto. Ao sentir os braços de Katrina o trazendo para mais perto, Remus enlaçou-a pela cintura e a trouxe ainda para mais perto de seu corpo. A loira como sempre era exigente nos beijos e deixava-o sem fôlego rapidamente. As mãos dos dois se cansaram de ficar paradas e começaram a passar pelas costas, nucas e pescoços em carícias maravilhosas. Katrina, como que para provocar mais ainda, se inclinou para trás, puxando Remus para cima dela. O maroto beijou o pescoço da garota e estava quase subindo na mesa quando um vidro de alguma coisa caiu no chão e se quebrou. Os dois pararam na hora o que estavam fazendo e se olharam assustados. Por sorte era apenas um vidro que Katrina derrubara sem querer. Os dois se encararam.

-Acho que perdemos a aula... - falou Remus pensativo.

-Sim...Então é melhor arrumarmos algo para fazer. - Katrina disse também pensativa.

-Vem, quero te levar para um lugar. - Remus pegou Katrina pela mão e levou-a para fora da sala.

Os dois ficaram juntos a tarde inteira na Sala Precisa, se beijando, algumas horas só conversando. Quando era fim de tarde Lily, Nathalie e Melissa estavam no dormitório se preparando para descer para o jantar. Nisso Katrina entra no quarto.

-Katrina, onde você esteve... - Lily ia continuar a ralhar com a amiga até que reparou que ela não prestava a mínima atenção.

-Sabe, Lily, eu cheguei a uma conclusão. Tudo isso que está acontecendo com a gente...É culpa dos hormônios, Só pode. - a ultima frase falou mais para si mesma.

Lily e Nathalie se entreolharam. As duas sabiam que pelo menos para elas, o problema não eram os hormônios...


	5. Confissões Românticas em Hogsmeade

Capítulo 4: Confissões Românticas em Hogsmaede

**Capítulo 4: Confissões Românticas em Hogsmaede **

A semana passou num piscar de olhos e logo chegou o sábado do primeiro passeio a Hogsmaede. James passara logicamente a semana tentando convencer Lily a ir com ele, mas não deu muito certo. Depois da quinta-feira ela passou a responder-lhe com azarações, mas mesmo assim ele não desistia. Remus e Katrina ficavam às vezes na Sala Precisa, mas os amigos ainda não sabiam. Os dois queriam curtir um pouco sem ninguém para atrapalhar. Desse modo eles foram para Hogsmaede em grupo mesmo, apesar da revolta de Lily.

Chegando em Hogsmaede os marotos passaram na Zonko's e as meninas seguiram para o Três Vassouras. Sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada e pediram cervejas amanteigadas. Todas estavam um tanto silenciosas e isso só podia significar uma coisa: todas precisavam desabafar, mas ninguém queria ser a primeira.

-O que eu faço? - Nathalie começou de cabeça baixa - O que eu faço se o Sirius não sai da minha cabeça de jeito nenhum?

As outras meninas se olharam por um minuto.

-Nathalie, eu espero que o Sirius saiba que você não é como aquelas garotinhas fúteis com quem ele sai e que ele faz o que bem entende. - começou Lily - Porque se ele resolve magoar logo você é porque ele tem menos escrúpulos do que eu imaginava.

-O Sirius tem consciência do que faz. - interferiu Katrina - Ele nunca faria nada que machucasse a Nathalie.

-E se eu te contasse, - Nathalie ficou com a voz embargada - que nós dois nos beijamos na Sala Comunal?

As três se olharam incrédulas.

-Vocês se beijaram? Mas...Quando isso Nathalie? - Katrina estava bem assustada com a notícia.

Nathalie contou para elas tudo o que havia acontecido: como encontrara com Sirius na Sala Comunal, do beijo, da reação dela. Ao fim da História nenhuma das amigas conseguia falar nada.

-Por favor, falem alguma coisa. Eu não sei o que fazer.Não agüento mais me esconder dele.

-Você não vai fazer nada. - dessa vez foi Melissa que falou - Não vá atrás dele, deixe que ele venha até você, Nathalie.

-Concordo com ela. Vamos ver o quanto esse Sirius Black preza as pessoas que estão à volta dele. - Lily concluiu.

Enquanto isso na Zonko's os meninos faziam uma enorme bagunça. Peter e James compravam inúmeras bombas de bosta para pregar uma peça nos alunos mais novos. Sirius e Lupin olhavam algumas coisas em uma prateleira mais afastada, mas Sirius não prestava atenção ao que estava a sua frente.

-Aluado... - começou inseguro - Eu preciso falar uma coisa, mas você vai ter que jurar que não vai me fazer sentir pior do que eu já estou e que não vai contar para o James.

Remus analisou Sirius por um segundo e depois ficou com uma cara de assustado.

-Por Merlin, não me diga que você ficou com a Lily!

-O QUE? Tá louco, Aluado? Bateu com a cabeça foi? Não. Não tem nada a ver com a Evans. - Sirius se sentiu aliviado ao pensar que fora ficar com a Lily não podia fazer mais nada que traísse a confiança do amigo.

-Ufa... - Remus pareceu aliviado - Então eu prometo. O que houve?

-É que...Naquela primeira noite da sua transformação...Eu...Encontrei com a Nathalie na Sala Comunal e... a beijei. - Sirius falou a última parte bem baixo, mas foi o suficiente para Remus entender.

-VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?

Várias pessoas que estavam perto viraram para encarar os dois.

-Remus! Fala baixo. - Sirius pediu nervoso - Quer que o James te escute?

-Não, não quero, porque eu não imagino o que ele vai fazer se descobrir. Como você teve coragem de uma cachorrada dessas Sirius?

-Ainda bem que eu pedi para você não me deixar pior... - falou tentando sorrir - Eu não sei o que acontece comigo, Remus. Eu sei que é ridículo e eu mesmo não entendo, mas a Nathalie não sai da minha cabeça. E isso me deixa muito assustado.

Remus lançou um olhar piedoso ao amigo.

-Eu tenho certeza que algo assim ainda iria acontecer... - suspirou - Mas não imaginava que você iria escolher justo a Nathalie.

-Remus, eu juro que se eu tivesse escolhido não teria sido a Nathalie. Ela não merece um imbecil como eu.

-Isso quem decide é ela, Sirius. E eu acho que a Nathalie já te escolheu há muito tempo.

-Você também já sabia disso? - Sirius perguntou perplexo.

-Bom, era só uma questão de observação. - Remus falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

Sirius não respondeu nada, mesmo porque James e Peter já vinham se aproximando.

-O que as duas flores conversavam aí? - James perguntou rindo.

-Eu estava contando para o Sirius... - Remus tinha que salvar a situação - Que eu tô ficando com a Katrina.

-O QUE? - os três perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Nathalie havia se acalmado e agora elas haviam voltado a ficar em silêncio.

-Ah não tô nem aí. Vou falar mesmo. - Katrina falou de repente.

-Surtou Katrina? - perguntou Melissa - Vai falar o que?

-Eu tô ficando com o Remus.

Silêncio...

-Katrina, essas coisas não têm graça. - Lily falou.

-Não é brincadeira, suas bestas. Eu estou ficando com o Remus.

Silêncio de novo... Na Dedosdemel...

-Por que você está tão surpreso se ele já tinha te falado, Almofadas? - perguntou Peter.

-Ah é que...Hum, eu achei que não era sério... - disfarçou Sirius.

-Cara, ficando com a Katrina? Quanto sério é isso? - perguntou James rindo.

-Esse é o problema. Eu não sei. - Remus falou e pareceu um tanto triste.

-Não se preocupe, Remus. Mesmo não sendo sério a Katrina não vai te por uns chifres... - James riu de novo.

-Você não entendeu, James. Eu queria que fosse sério. Porque eu... sou apaixonado pela Katrina já tem um tempo.

-Quanto tempo? - James perguntou parando de rir.

-Vocês se lembram que logo no começo do quinto ano a Katrina recebeu uma carta da mãe dela, avisando que iria se casar de novo?

-Lembro. A Katrina fez umas piadas bestas, deu risada e subiu para o quarto. - falou Sirius.

-É foi isso. Mas de madrugada eu desci para a Sala Comunal e encontrei ela lá, encolhida no chão de frente para a lareira, chorando.

-Chorando? - os três marotos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-É, chorando.

**FLASHBACK **_  
_  
Remus está descendo as escadas dos dormitórios para a Sala Comunal. Ele olha para a lareira e vê que tem alguém sentado no chão em frente a mesma. Ao se aproximar Remus percebe que é Katrina e que a garota está chorando.

-Katrina? - chamou com cuidado.

Katrina se virou assustada ao ouvir seu nome. Não queria que ninguém visse o seu estado deplorável: os olhos vermelhos, a maquiagem borrada, a cara de pena. E para piorar quem via o seu choro era Remus Lupin. Nada podia ser pior. Quando levantou, ia falar que não era nada e sair dali, mas tão logo tentou falar, voltou a chorar com vontade. Remus abaixou ao seu lado e a abraçou.

-Calma, Katrina. Pode chorar, eu não conto para ninguém. - falou confortador como se lesse seus pensamentos.

Isso pareceu uma permissão para Katrina que afundou a cabeça no peito de Remus e chorou sem vergonha. Remus olhou para o chão e viu a carta que Katrina recebera mais cedo, parecia ter sido lida inúmeras vezes de tão amassada que estava. Remus se chocou ao ler a carta que dizia:

_" Querida Katrina,  
Estou lhe escrevendo essa carta apenas para avisá-la de que vou me casar novamente. Meu casamento inteiro com o seu pai foi um erro. Agora eu vou voltar para a França, afinal eu também tenho o direito de ser feliz.  
Quero recomeçar minha vida bem longe desse lugar infernal que é Londres.  
Espero que seja feliz querida, porque certamente eu serei._

Beijos...

Marie Claire"

Remus ficou chocado. Como uma mãe podia dizer algo assim para a filha? Que todo o casamento foi um engano, que ela ia para longe e que seria feliz lá. E Katrina se fez de forte. Não chorou na frente de ninguém e agora desabava diante de Remus.

Katrina ficou muito tempo abraçada a Remus e quando conseguiu parar de chorar voltou ao seu dormitório.

**FIM DO FLASHBACK **

-Depois de ver a Katrina daquele jeito, tão sozinha, tão frágil, eu vi que ela não era só aquela super amiga cheia de energia e idéias. Vi que ela era uma garota normal que também precisava de ajuda. Daí eu me apaixonei por ela. - Remus falou olhando para o chão.

-Mas...Remus! - Sirius parecia muito surpreso - Porque você nunca contou pra gente?

-É. - James também não conseguia acreditar - Se você tivesse falado nem eu, nem o Sirius teríamos ficado com ela.

-Tudo bem, James. Eu sabia que eu era o tipo de cara para quem a Katrina nunca olharia. E também eu sempre fui tímido, você sabe...Foi por isso que eu afastei ela na casa de praia.

-Espera um pouco. E a história de ser lobisomem? - perguntou Peter que ainda não estava entendendo para que tanto drama.

-Foi mentira, eu admito. Na hora eu nem lembrei disso. Eu só pensei que quem estava comigo era a Katrina, a menina que eu realmente gosto. Eu não queria ser mais um dos carinhas dela. - respondeu em meio a um sorriso triste.

-Pôxa, Remus, você devia ter contado pra gente. Agora eu vou me sentir culpado.

-Não precisa, Pontas. - respondeu já sorrindo mais animado.

-E como vocês ficam agora? - perguntou Sirius.

-Eu não sei mesmo. Não quero pressionar a Katrina e perdê-la.

No Três Vassouras...

-Katrina, você tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? - perguntou Lily com cuidado.

-Não. Não é uma boa idéia. Aliás, foi à coisa mais estúpida que eu já fiz. - Katrina parecia irritada consigo mesma.

-Tá, não entendi. - falou Melissa confusa.

-O problema é que... - Katrina suspirou fundo - Eu gosto de ficar com ele. E não estou falando só de beijar. Apesar de que os beijos dele me deixam louca. Eu gosto de ficar junto com ele, conversando, dando risada, ele faz um cafuné tão bom...

-Você tá apaixonada pelo Remus? - Nathalie deu um sorrisinho.

-Eu não sei. Acho que...Ah não. Não dá, eu não posso. - Katrina escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-Não pode por que? - perguntou Melissa.

-Porque não. Porque essas coisas nunca dão certo. Até o James que era a minha última esperança para a raça masculina decepcionou a garota que ele supostamente amava.

-Mas não estamos falando do James. - cortou Lily - O Remus é diferente.

-E se eu estiver gostando dele? - Katrina olhou preocupada para Lily.

-Fica com ele para valer. Tenho certeza que é o que ele quer. - Lily respondeu sorrindo como se falasse com uma criança.

Os meninos já tinham saído da Zonko's, agora se dirigiam para o Três Vassouras para encontrar com as divas.

-Sabe qual o problema, Remus? Essa mulherada é totalmente louca. - reclamava James agora.

-A Lily não é louca, Pontas. Você que é burro. - falou Sirius.

-Quem disse que eu estou falando da Lily? - James se entregou.

-Quando você não está falando dela? - devolveu Sirius.

-Desde quando você defende a Evans, Sirius? - perguntou Peter.

-Desde que eu me toquei que o mala da história é o veadinho aqui...

-Ô Sirius! Você tem que ficar do meu lado, né! - James quase berrou.

-Desculpe, Pontas, mas eu tenho que concordar com o Sirius. - Remus entrou na conversa para acalmar os ânimos - Pelo menos pare de agarrar a Lily. Mesmo que ela goste de você ela vai achar que você está forçando a barra e que só quer brincar.

James suspirou.

-Vocês têm razão. Eu sei que eu não posso fazer isso, mas eu não resisto. Ela tem uma boca linda...

-Olhos divinos, pele cheirosa, cabelos macios...Pontas a gente está cansado de saber o quanto você ama a Evans. - debochou Peter.

-Você está ficando muito engraçadinho, hein Rabicho? - James riu.

Peter apenas deu de ombros e enfiou um caldeirão de chocolate inteiro na boca.

-Agora é a sua vez, Rabichinho. Conta o que o povo quer saber! Qual é a sua com a Melissa? - Sirius deu um tapa no ombro do amigo.

Peter engasgou com o chocolate.

-Não tem nada com a Turner. Vamos logo? - se apressou em direção ao bar.

-Ei, espera aí, seu rato! - os marotos foram atrás dele.

As meninas...

-E você e o James, Lily? Até quando vocês vão ficar brigando assim? - perguntou Nathalie.

-Eu não tenho culpa, Nathalie. Bem quando eu admito que tenho algum tipo de interesse por ele e ia dar uma chance...Daí ele volta a ser o babaca de sempre. - desabafou Lily.

-Espera, você ia dar uma chance para o Potter? - perguntou (ou quase gritou) Melissa.

-Melissa, menos! - Lily começava a ficar corada - Sim, eu ia tá. Resolvi enquanto estávamos no trem. Mas daí ele fez o favor de ser um babaca como sempre.

-Ah eu não acredito. Vocês só me dão trabalho! - reclamou Katrina - Por que vocês não são pessoas mais simples?

-Tá louca, Katrina?

-Eu não, Lily. Vocês três aí é que estão.

-Epa, me deixa fora dessa, Katrina. As loucas são vocês. - se defendeu Melissa.

-Beijar o Peter Pettigrew na biblioteca não faz de você a pessoa mais normal do mundo, Melzinha. - provocou Katrina.

-Não me fale daquele babaca. Isso foi um erro bem maior do que quando... - parou de falar na hora.

-Quando o que? - perguntaram as outras três.

James alcançou Peter quando este já estava quase entrando no Três Vassouras. Segurou-o pela gola da camisa e puxou-o para fora de novo.

-Agora fala, Rabicho. - James colocou-o contra a parede - Qual é a história com a Turner?

-N-nenhuma, Pontas.

-Desembucha, seu rato. - Sirius apertou com força a bochecha de Peter.

-OK, eu conto! - gritou Peter por fim. Respirou fundo - Eueaturnersaíamosnoquintoano.

-Ei, espera, Peter. - cortou Remus - Fala com calma. Devagar.

-Eu...e a Turner...saímos...no quinto ano... - Peter ficou super corado.

-Como assim? Você ficou com a Melissa e nunca contou pra gente?

-É. A gente ficou por uns meses e de repente terminamos.

-Como assim de repente? Ninguém termina de repente. - ponderou Remus.

-Ah! É que ela não tinha muita paciência comigo...

-Ele é comilão, medroso, burro. Ah, não tinha como. - concluiu Melissa que acabava de contar a mesma história que Peter para as amigas.

-Eu não acredito, sua traidora! - Katrina ria muito - Por que nunca contou?

-Ah! Eu não sei. Eu tenho vergonha de falar disso, não queria vocês no meu pé. - Melissa parecia levemente corada, o que era uma novidade.

-OK, corta o assunto, que eles chegaram. - avisou Lily que estava de frente para a porta e viu quando os marotos entraram.

-Oi minhas flores. - falou James sorrindo quando chegaram até a mesa.

-Oi, criançada. Sentem-se aí. - convidou Katrina.

Os meninos se acomodaram e pediram cervejas amanteigadas.

-E aí James, vocês estão prontos para o jogo contra a Sonserina? - perguntou Katrina tentando puxar assunto já que todos estavam calados.

-Ah, Katrina a Sonserina é freguesa. Eles não vão durar muito. - respondeu confiante fazendo Lily revirar os olhos.

-Quero só ver vocês dois. E você, Sirius, nada de confusões. - Katrina sorriu.

-Eu? Mas eu sou um anjo. - Sirius falou com cara de falsa inocência.

Todos riram.


	6. Acidente no Quadribol

Capítulo 5: Acidente no Quadribol

**Capítulo 5: Acidente no Quadribol**

Devido aos treinos que tiveram ao longo da semana, Sirius e James pouco viram as meninas. Nathalie não evitava mais Sirius, tinha agora a esperança de que ele fosse falar com ela, mas nunca conseguiam ficar a sós para conversar. Katrina andava pensativa e apesar de tantas disfarças, Remus havia percebido. Este acabou ficando preocupado achando que ela já havia se cansado dele. E nesse clima chegou o dia da partida...

James estava com o time de quadribol da Grifinória reunido nos vestiários. Como capitão passava as últimas instruções a todos. Do lado de fora, nas arquibancadas, havia uma grande expectativa entre as torcidas.

-Eu não sei porque eu tenho que ver esse jogo. Eu podia ter ficado estudando. -Lily reclamou se levantando pela terceira vez.

-Não enche, Lily. Pára de reclamar. Vai assistir o jogo e pronto. - Katrina puxou o braço de Lily e fez com que ela se sentasse de novo.

-Lily não faça assim. O James vai gostar de ver você aqui. - Nathalie sorriu.

-Eu não estou nem aí para aquele idiota. - gritou Lily.

-OK, Lily, só não grite na minha orelha porque eu não sou surdo. - Remus estava do outro lado de Lily.

-Tá, foi mal. Remus?

-O que?

-Troca de lugar comigo?

-Por que? - Remus corou.

-Eu quero ficar perto da Nathalie. - Lily sorriu.

Katrina queria matá-la.

-Tá bom. - Remus se levantou e trocou de lugar com Lily, ficando ao lado de Katrina.

-Olha eles lá! - Nathalie apontou animada para vários pontinhos que agora entravam no campo.

Madame Hooch deu início ao jogo. Como sempre o jogo estava difícil e cheio de agressividade. Sirius quase foi atingido por um balaço, o que fez Nathalie soltar um grito. James procurava o pomo, mas não conseguia avistá-lo de jeito nenhum. E como sempre quando ficava nervoso olhava para a torcida de sua casa a procura de Lily. Olhar para ela o acalmava.

Ao encontrá-la se surpreendeu ao ver que ela também olhava para ele. Isso triplicou a sua confiança. Voou pelo campo e em pouco tempo localizou o pomo. Mergulhou em alta velocidade e apanhou-o. Imediatamente seus olhos foram para a platéia e encontraram os de uma linda ruiva que sorria discretamente.

-POTTER PEGOU O POMO! FIM DO JOGO! VITÓRIA DA GRIFINÓRIA!!

A torcida vermelha e amarela explodiu de alegria.

James levantou a mão e exibiu o pomo como se fosse um troféu. Sorriu radiante diante dos aplausos.

-James, cuidado! - Sirius gritou.

Mas não deu tempo. James se virou para ver porque o amigo gritava, mas ao se virar algo atingiu seu peito com força e tirou todo o seu ar. Seu peito parecia que ia explodir, sua cabeça rodopiou e ele apagou.

Acordou duas horas depois e viu o teto da enfermaria. Tentou se levantar, mas sentiu dor no peito e se deitou de novo.

-James? - era a voz de Nathalie. Conseguiu virar a cabeça e viu a menina sentada ao seu lado - Ele acordou!

Sirius e Peter que estavam conversando próximos à porta da enfermaria vieram correndo.

-James, você está vivo? - exclamou Peter ao se aproximar da cama.

-Não, Rabicho. Ele está morto e esse é só o espírito dele que veio pra te lembrar o quanto você é burro. - debochou Sirius.

-Nós estávamos preocupados. - falou Nathalie sorrindo.

-O que foi que aconteceu? - perguntou James.

-O imbecil do Goyle ficou nervoso com a derrota da Sonserina e mandou um balaço pra cima de você. Eu tentei te avisar, mas não deu tempo. - Sirius se sentou na cama.

-Você foi atingido em cheio no peito e desmaiou...Você quase caiu da vassoura. - completou Peter que mexia nos doces que James havia recebido.

-Mas o Dumbledore impediu que você caísse. Você ficou estático no ar. Pontas, foi demais. - concluiu Sirius.

-Eu fiquei um pouco assustada, mas acho que mais assustada que eu, só a Lily. - Nathalie sorriu.

-A Lily? - James perguntou já se sentindo melhor.

-É. Eu achei que a Evans ia desmaiar de tão branca que ela ficou. - falou Peter como se não fosse grande coisa.

-E cadê ela? - James perguntou querendo se levantar, mas sentindo uma enorme dor.

-Parado aí, jovenzinho. - Madame Pomfrey veio na direção dele. - Pode ficar aí deitado. Você quebrou nove costelas, nem pense em se levantar dessa cama até amanhã, me ouviu?

-Amanhã? Ah não. - James choramingou.

-Ah sim. E vocês... - se virou para Sirius, Nathalie e Peter - Não deixem ele agitado.

Os três concordaram e a enfermeira se retirou.

-Cadê a Lily? - James perguntou de novo.

-Não se preocupe com ela. A Evans está muito ocupada. - Sirius falou um pouco divertido.

-Ocupada?

-Depois do que aconteceu com você, o pessoal ficou meio alterado. Teve muita briga. Lily e Remus estão cuidando dos baderneiros. - Nathalie falou.

-Mas não se preocupe. - Katrina vinha chegando com um embrulho nas mãos - Eu consegui convencê-la a vir.

-Você está ajudando de novo Katrina? - Sirius riu divertido.

-Não. Estou fazendo um favor para os meus ouvidos. Não agüento mais a Lily perguntando se você vai continuar vivo. - Katrina deu uma risadinha - Pra você, James.

Ela entregou a James o embrulho. Ele abriu e dentro havia um livro.

-"100 Maneiras de Evitar Acidentes Ridículos no Quadribol" - leu - Obrigado Katrina. Muito gentil. Mas a Lily vem mesmo?

-Vem, Romeu. Depois da ronda noturna dela. Esteja acordado, porque se você não estiver ela já falou que vai embora.

James sorriu de orelha a orelha.

-Pode deixar. Vou estar bem acordado.

-Imagino. -Katrina se virou para os outros amigos. -Vocês não querem descansar um pouco? Estão aqui desde que ele desmaiou.

-Eu topo sair daqui. Estou com fome, vou passar na cozinha. -Peter falou enquanto enfiava no bolso o que havia restado dos doces.

Sirius e Nathalie se olharam e ela corou.

-Eu... Eu também vou. Tchau James. -Nathalie abaixou a cabeça e se encaminhou para a saída.

-Eu também vou. -disse Sirius apressado -E para de manha veadinho. -saiu apressado pela porta e nem teve tempo de ouvir James gritar.

-É CERVO! C-E-R-V-O!

Katrina olhou atentamente para a cena e deu um sorriso resignado.

-O que foi, Katrina? -James perguntou para a amiga.

-Nada não, meu amor. "Eu espero"-completou em pensamento.

Sirius saiu pelo corredor procurando por Nathalie.

-Quando é pra se esconder de mim, essa menina da um jeito de aparatar.

-Ta falando sozinho, Black?

Sirius virou-se e deu de cara com Melissa e Nathalie.

-De onde vocês vieram?

-Do corredor, né gênio.

-Eu achei que você tinha vindo por esse lado, Nathalie.

-Não -ela respondeu baixinho -Eu fui para o outro...

Melissa olhou de um para o outro e deu um pigarro.

-Nah, vamos indo? -nem deu tempo para Nathalie responder e arrastou-a para longe de Sirius. **(n/a: vcs podem ver q o direito de escolha da Nathalie é zero...) **

-Obrigada Melissa.

-Para de dar bandeira pra esse babaca. Não vai demorar muito e ele vai vir atrás de você.

Nathalie sorriu.

-Você acha?

-Eu tenho certeza. Quem você acha que ele estava procurando?

-Ah não, Melissa. Podia ser qualquer garota.

-Mas não era- completou categórica. -Eu tenho certeza.

As duas chegaram aos jardins e se sentaram embaixo de uma arvore.

-Ai que droga! -exclamou Melissa.

-O que?

-Esqueci o livro pra gente estudar. -reclamou -Ah não. Vou ter que subir de novo para os dormitórios.

-Quer que eu vá buscar pra você?

-Não, Nah. Pode deixar -Melissa se levanta -Já volto. -ela sai em direção ao castelo deixando Nathalie sozinha. **(n/a: deixa só eu esclarecer uma coisa rapidinho. A Nathalie saiu pelo lado oposto ao que o Sirius achou que ela tinha saído, encontrou com a Melissa que estava trazendo a bolsa de Nathalie e chamou-a para estudar no jardim, a esperta trouxe a bolsa da amiga e esqueceu o próprio livro... Por isso elas trocaram a direção e acabaram encontrando Sirius. Fiquei com medo que vocês estranhassem ela ter achado a Melissa tão rápido... ) **

Nathalie abre a bolsa e tira um livro de capa dura, bordô e lisa. Ela abre o livro e começa a folhear as paginas.

Remus chegou na enfermaria e encontrou James e Katrina conversando.

-Oi James. -ele cumprimentou -Esta melhor?

-Estou sim. Considerando que agora eu consigo ficar sentado sem sentir que meu peito vai explodir. -falou James rindo.

-Já terminou o trabalho, Remus? - perguntou Katrina.

-Ainda não. A Lily disse que segurava as pontas para eu vir aqui, mas eu não posso demorar.

-Remus, a Lily...

-Ela vem, James. Não se preocupe. -respondeu Remus rindo.

-Ele não para de perguntar. Da pra sossegar? -Katrina riu também.

-Mas eu quero ver a minha ruivinha! **(n/a: crianças...) **

-Ela vem a uma da manhã. Essa é a hora que ela vai terminar a ronda dela.

-Vou contar os minutos.

-Isso, Remus. Eu tava escondendo dele pra ver se ele sossegava.

-Ah -Remus ficou vermelho -Desculpa...

Madame Pomfrey veio e mandou Remus e Katrina saírem para que James pudesse descansar e comer alguma coisa. Apesar dos protestos dos três, Remus e Katrina tiveram que sair. Os dois estavam no corredor num silencio constrangedor. Até que Remus resolveu quebrá-lo.

-Katrina, aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Hã? Não, Remus. Por que?

-Você parece distante, preocupada. Aconteceu alguma coisa que você não quer me contar?

Katrina percebeu que Remus estava receoso. Tinha muita vontade de abrir seu coração para Remus. Falar de suas duvidas e medos em relação ao que sentia por ele, mas para isso ela não tinha coragem.

-Não houve nada. É sério. -falou por fim.

-Você anda distante. Você já... cansou de ficar comigo? -perguntou triste.

-NÃO! -Katrina falou alto sem querer. -Não é isso. -ela se aproximou e passou os braços pelo pescoço do maroto. -A não ser que você não me queira mais.

-De jeito nenhum. -falou Remus sorrindo e enlaçando a cintura da loira.

-Então... caso encerrado. -falou sorrindo e juntando seus lábios aos do maroto.

Nathalie ainda sentada embaixo da arvore lia concentrada seu livro. Depois de terminar de ler a pagina que lia fechou os olhos e recostou a cabeça na arvore, para poder sentir melhor as palavras.

Sirius que passava pelo jardim avistou Nathalie sozinha, embaixo de uma arvore. Ela estava aparentemente dormindo. Sirius se aproximou. Ela ainda não havia aberto os olhos. Ele sentou-se ao seu lado silenciosamente e olhou para seu rosto por uns segundos. Então acariciou seu rosto e ela acordou imediatamente.

-Sirius? -ela perguntou assustada.

-Nathalie, eu achei que você estava dormindo.

-Não, eu só estava de olhos fechados.

-Por que?

-Porque eu estava lendo e... -Nathalie mostra o livro e Sirius tira da mão dela. -Não! Devolve, Sirius.

-Deixa eu ver primeiro o que é.

-Não! -Nathalie vai para cima de Sirius e tenta tirar o livro dele sem sucesso.

-Espera, Nah. Eu só quero ver o que é. -Sirius ria e tirava o livro do alcance de Nathalie. **(n/a: tipo aquelas brincadeiras mega fofas que sempre acabam em um clima romântico...) **

A menina tentou pegar o livro mais uma vez e acabou caindo no colo de Sirius. Ele segurou-a pela cintura. **(n/a: eu não disse?) **

-Agora eu leio. -Sirius abriu o livro e leu em voz alta.  
_-São demais os perigos desta vida  
Para quem tem paixão, principalmente  
Quando uma lua surge de repente  
E se deixa no céu, como esquecida._

E se ao luar que atua desvairado  
Vem se unir uma música qualquer  
Aí então é preciso ter cuidado  
Porque deve andar perto uma mulher.

Deve andar perto uma mulher que é feita  
De música, luar e sentimento  
E que a vida não quer, de tão perfeita.

Uma mulher que é como a própria Lua:  
Tão linda que só espalha sofrimento  
Tão cheia de pudor que vive nua.   
**(n/a: esse é o Soneto do Corifeu, do Vinicius de Moraes, um dos meus preferidos...) **  
-Uau, que intenso.

Sirius olha para Nathalie, que estava de cabeça baixa e provavelmente corada.

-Por que você não queria que eu lesse?

-Eu tenho vergonha. Achei que você ia pensar que eu era uma boba. -respondeu Nathalie sem levantar a cabeça.

-Você não é boba. -Sirius levanta o queixo de Nathalie. -Você é linda.

-Sirius, isso não ta certo... -Nathalie falou com um fio de voz.

-Não mesmo. Mas de algum jeito não consigo... -Sirius falava num sussurro.

-Ficar longe. -completou Nathalie.

Os dois já estavam a milímetros um do outro. Claro que Sirius queria beijar Nathalie, mas com ela tinha que ter cuidado. Ela não era uma garota qualquer. Ela era pequena e parecia caber tão bem em seus braços. Sirius aproximou os lábios dos de Nathalie e beijou-a.

-Acho bom vocês pararem por ai.

Os dois se separaram assustados e se depararam com Katrina e Remus a olhá-los. **(n/a: estraga prazer...) **Nathalie se levantou depressa. Melissa também vinha chegando e percebeu logo que a situação não devia estar das melhores.

-O que houve? -perguntou quando chegou mais perto.

-Nada, não. Leva a Nathalie pra dar uma volta e esfriar a cabeça. -sugeriu Katrina para Melissa.

Melissa nem precisou falar nada, Nathalie pegou sua mão e saiu de lá.

-Nem falem nada. -Sirius começou.

-Eu não vou falar nada, porque pelo jeito não adianta. -começou Katrina -Mas eu te juro que se a Nathalie derramar mais uma lagrima por sua causa, você vai ver.

Katrina saiu.

-Eu definitivamente não entendo a Katrina. Ela ta preocupada com a Nathalie ou com o fato de ela, talvez, ter que consolá-la? -Sirius perguntou tentando amenizar o clima.

Mas Remus apenas olhava para ele friamente.

-Ah não, você também não Remus. A Katrina já é o bastante.

-Eu não vou falar nada também. Eu só realmente achei que você teria um pouco de consideração pela Nathalie por ela ser nossa amiga, mas isso já é pedir demais pra você, né? -Remus falou com um forte tom de desapontamento e também se foi.

-Qual o problema desse povo? -perguntou-se Sirius fechando a cara.

Nathalie e Melissa andavam em silencio pelo corredor em direção a sala comunal. Melissa já fora colocada a par do que acontecera por Nathalie.

-Melissa, fala alguma coisa. Você não falar nada é pior do que você me xingar.

-Eu não vou te xingar. Você já tem idade o suficiente pra saber o que faz. Pelo menos eu espero.

-Ta...

As duas continuam andando até que alguém puxa Melissa.

-EI! Peter? O que você quer? -perguntou irritada.

-Eu quero falar um minuto com você. Pode ser? -perguntou já com medo de tomar uma porrada.

-Agora não da. To ocupada. -falou (ou rosnou) Melissa se soltando.

Lily passou o dia ocupada com o numero de duelos que ocorria no castelo inteiro em função do ataque contra James. A turma da Grifinória estava irritadíssima e qualquer coisa era motivo para briga. Sua ronda noturna estava quase terminada, ia passar para ver Potter na ala hospitalar e depois sairia de la o mais rápido possível. **(n/a: me engana que eu gosto...)**

Entrou na enfermaria que estava iluminada por umas poucas velas e pela luz da lua que vinha la de fora. Lily caminhou silenciosamente até o leito de James, que dormia. Já se virava para sair quando sente que ele segura sua mão.

-Já indo embora, ruivinha? -perguntou sorrindo maroto.

-Só você mesmo, Potter. Não estava dormindo?

-Estava, mas eu senti seu cheiro maravilhoso e acordei. -sorriu ainda mais.

-Me engana que eu gosto. **(n/a: eu já não usei essa frase hoje?)** No mínimo alguém te falou que eu passaria por aqui agora e você ficou esperando para me atazanar.

-Se eu sou tão ruim assim, por que você veio me ver?

-Só para ver como um colega estava. E pelo jeito ele esta ótimo. Boa noite.

Ia virar-se para sair, mas James segurou sua mão novamente.

-Não, espera um pouco. Eu prometo que não faço nada. Fica mais um pouco. -pediu na sua melhor cara de menor abandonado.

-Tudo bem, eu fico. -Lily cedeu -Mas olha la, Potter.

-Eu prometo me comportar. -disse levantando a mão direita em sinal de juramento.

-Certo. -Lily deu um pequeno sorriso e sentou-se na beirada da cama.

-O que aconteceu depois que eu fui atingido?

-Foi tudo tão rápido. Quando todos viram o balaço te acertando caiu um silencio enorme no campo. Todo mundo esperava que o homem de aço risse e dissesse que não foi nada, mas como eu sempre disse... Você é um cara normal. -falou segurando um risinho.

-Você deve ter ficado bem feliz com o meu deslize. -falou desgostoso.

-Se você não fosse tão cheio de si e não ficasse se exibindo com aquele pomo, você teria visto que...

-Ta bom, ta bom -cortou James -O que houve depois?

-Dai você desmaiou e caiu da vassoura. A Nathalie deu um grito... E essa foi a melhor hora: o Dumbledore, em pessoa, empunhou a varinha e impediu que você se espatifasse. Você ficou flutuando no ar. Dai o Dumbledore fez você pousar com calma no chão e te trouxeram as pressas pra cá. Dai começou a confusão. Madame Hooch foi advertir Goyle e o Malfoy foi defender o imbecil, depois veio o Sirius querendo bater nos dois e os dois times começaram a brigar. Eu nunca vi a professora McGonagall brava daquele jeito. Depois que os times começaram a brigar as torcidas também entraram na confusão. As coisas só se acalmaram mesmo agora.

-Isso que é ser amado, não acha?-falou James confiante.

-Acho que eu vou embora... -disse Lily ameaçando levantar.

-Não, não. É brincadeira. -Lily sentou de novo **(n/a: ela só ta querendo zoar com ele, até parece que ela ia mesmo embora) **-E você, srta. Evans? Qual foi a sua reação ao me ver ser atingido? E não minta.

-Eu fiquei assustada. -falou sincera, mas sem encará-lo -Quando você foi atingido eu fiquei travada, com uma sensação horrível como se o meu peito tivesse sido atingido. Dai você caiu da vassoura, a Nathalie gritou na minha orelha, mas eu fiquei muda. Não sabia o que fazer ou falar. Acho que eu também cheguei a pensar que você era inabalável. -confessou olhando para outro lado que não fosse o que James estava.

-Você ficou com medo que eu morresse? **(n/a: exagerado...) **

-Eu não sei. Pra ser sincera mil coisas passaram pela minha cabeça, mas eu não aceitei nem por um minuto a hipótese de você morrer.

-Por que não? -perguntou esperançoso.

Lily encarou-o por um segundo e depois suspirou.

-Você não podia morrer antes de cumprir sua detenção de amanhã.

Os dois riram. Continuaram a conversar juntos e em paz, até Lily checar seu relógio e ver que já passava das 2 da manhã.

-Eu tenho que ir Potter.

-Por que você não me chama de James?

-Porque não. -Lily se levanta da cama.

-Espera um pouco, Lily. -James segura a mão dela -Você quer que eu melhore logo?

-Hã... Bom, de certo modo... Acho que sim... (n/a: que raio de resposta é essa?)

-Então você tem que me dar um remédio que só você tem.

-Do que você esta falando agora, Po...

James puxa Lily fazendo com que ela caia em seu colo.

-POTTER!

-Shiii... Se você gritar a madame Pomfrey vai aparecer e nós dois vamos tomar bronca e você uma provável detenção por estar fora do dormitório a essa hora.

-Mas... -ela tentou protestar.

-"Mas" nada. É só uma coisa pra eu sarar mais rápido. -falou sorrindo.

Aproximou seu rosto do de Lily e roçou seus lábios nos dela. A garota estava imóvel e não esboçou reação nenhuma. Menos mal. Ela podia estar querendo se soltar... Tocou os lábios da ruiva com os seus e devagar foi pedindo passagem, que ela não negou. Lily permitiu ser beijada, mas manteve as mãos longe de James, como se assim se isentasse da responsabilidade do ato. Mas ele não deixou que ficasse assim. Tirou a mão que estava na cintura de Lily e com ela puxou o braço da ruiva, colocando-o em volta do próprio pescoço.

Lily deixou-se ficar e ser tocada por aquela boca pela qual ansiava já ha bom tempo. Permitiu que ele a beijasse e aprofundasse o contato e quase sem querer passou a corresponder. Até que sentiu uma mão em seu joelho que começava a deslizar para a sua coxa **(n/a: ele tinha que fazer uma dessa...)**. Resolveu cortar a brincadeira por ai. Se soltou dos braços de James e desceu da cama num pulo.

-Acho que já fez o que queria, né? Agora eu vou embora. -Lily saiu correndo da enfermaria deixando pra trás um James com o sorriso mais bobo e fofo do mundo.

Na manhã seguinte quando Lily acordou já estava a maior baderna na sala comunal. James Potter havia retornado da enfermaria e seu grupinho de fãs já o rodeava e fazia um grande barulho. James viu Lily olhando para ele e sorriu para ela. Lily virou o rosto e saiu da sala comunal, mas ao se ver sozinha no corredor não pôde conter um sorriso.

**N/A: Ai esta mais um capítulo! Espero que vocês gostem!!**

**Reviews são mais que bem vindos!!**

**B-jão**


	7. A Revelação de Um Segredo

Capítulo 6: A revelação de um segredo

**Capítulo 6: A revelação de um segredo **

O mês de outubro começou calmo. Os professores passavam cada vez mais matéria e os alunos do sétimo ano começavam a se preocupar cada vez mais com os N.I.E.M.'s. Remus conseguira convencer Sirius, James e Peter a estudar pelo menos duas horas por sema **(n/a: tudo isso? XD) **. Exatamente num dia em que os quatro voltavam da biblioteca, Remus viu Katrina vindo em sua direção, mas não preparou para o que veio a seguir.

-Remus! -ela chamou se jogando nos braços dele e dando um caloroso beijo. **(n/a: bem discreta ela...) **

Todos que estavam no corredor pararam para ver a cena e mesmo os marotos não sabiam o que pensar.

Os dois pararam de se beijar e Katrina sorriu para Remus.

-A gente se vê a noite? -perguntou manhosa.

-Sim. -Remus sorriu.

-Então até la. Tchau meninos. -Katrina voltou a fazer o seu caminha.

-Remus, o que foi isso? -perguntou Peter ainda espantado.

-Você e a Katrina tão namorando, lobinho? -Sirius perguntou malicioso.

-Não. Pelo menos não que eu saiba. Eu quero dar um tempo antes de pedir. -falou Remus, levemente corado. -Não quero que ela se sinta na obrigação de me corresponder. Alem do mais, agora sim, tem a questão de... -ele abaixou a voz -eu ser um lobisomem.

-Vai contar para ela? -perguntou James.

-Vou. Antes de pedi-la em namoro.

-E quando vai ser isso?

-Não sei ao certo. Mas com certeza não será antes da próxima lua cheia.

-Que por acaso será em pouco mais de uma semana. -lembrou James.

-Eu sei. -Remus suspirou triste. -Nem precisava lembrar.

-Foi mal, Aluado.

-Sem problemas. Vamos para a sala comunal?

-Um... Tem alguém querendo encontrar uma certa francesinha... -provocou Sirius.

Remus ficou muito vermelho.

-Não é isso!

-Não se preocupe, Remus. O Sirius não entende o que é vontade louca de querer ver alguém. -brincou James.

-O pior, James... é que eu entendo. -Sirius comentou tristemente.

-O que? Eu ouvi direito? Você ta apaixonado, cachorrão?

-Acho que sim...

-E quem é a infeliz?

-Por enquanto eu não posso falar.

-Xi... É menina comprometida?

-Não. Só que o irmão dela não quer que eu saia com ela. -mentiu Sirius. **(n/a: na vdd nem é tão mentira assim...) **

-Ah, Almofadinhas, que irmão em sã consciência ia querer o cachorrão ai em cima da irmãzinha? -James continuou brincando com Sirius sem saber o quanto o amigo se sentia mal por Nathalie.

-É, mas ele vai mudar de idéia. Eu vou indo. -Sirius sai correndo em direção aos jardins.

-O que deu nele? -perguntou Peter.

-Acho que pela primeira vez na vida ele vai fazer a coisa certa. -sorriu Remus.

Sirius correu até o jardim, esperando encontrar uma única pessoa e ela estava, de fato, la. Como se esperasse por ele.

Nathalie estava sentada num banco lendo o mesmo livro que lia da ultima vez que os dois se beijaram. Sirius queria nesse momento esbanjar toda a confiança que sempre teve. Colocar um sorriso muito sedutor no rosto, estufar o peito e falar alguma frase de efeito que derretesse o coração dela. Só que isso não ia adiantar nada. Porque isso era arma para pegar aquelas garotas fúteis que ele sempre pegou, mas Nathalie não era uma delas. Quem sabe ser sincero não ajudaria...

-Eu quero falar com você. -falou de uma vez, sentando-se ao lado dela. **(n/a: qta delicadeza...) **

-Sirius? Que susto! O que... -Sirius interrompe Nathalie.

-Não fala nada, só me escuta. -respirou fundo -Tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo comigo e você tem algo a ver com isso. Recentemente eu passei a ver você com outros olhos, de um jeito que eu nunca imaginei que veria. Para mim isso é muito bizarro. Quer dizer... Você é a Nathalie, quase uma irmãzinha para o James, a bonequinha de todos. E convenhamos, eu sou um babaca, um galinha. E apesar de saber que não esta certo e de eu tentar me convencer de que não era isso, eu acho que eu me apaixonei por você. Eu sei que essa história de "eu acho" é muito ridícula, mas é que eu nunca me senti assim antes e pela primeira vez eu me sinto rendido perto de uma garota. Esse seu jeitinho me nocauteou. Agora - respirou fundo de novo -eu sei que eu não te mereço, mas me da um tempo e eu vou mudar tudo. Eu vou virar um cara que te mereça. Você me espera um pouco? -terminou ofegante e olhando para Nathalie com esperança.

**(n/a: pra vcs verem o que é peso na consciência... A Nathalie é tão louca pelo Sirius que se ele chegasse e cantasse ela, ela toparia na hora, mas ele ficou preocupado, teve medo de tomar um fora. Sem contar que ele realmente se preocupa com o fato do James falar que não quer alguém do tipo dele perto da Nathalie...) **

Nathalie estava paralisada. Queria falar algo, mas não sabia o que. Foi tudo tão de repente. Queria se mexer, mudar aquela cara de boba, mas não conseguia esboçar reação nenhuma.

-Nathalie? -Sirius chamou temeroso -Fala alguma coisa.

-Um... eu... a-acho que... Ai... -Nathalie balbuciava nervosa.

Sirius segurou as mãos dela.

-Calma. Fala com calma.

-Certo. -Nathalie respira fundo. -Eu espero. Para quem espera desde o primeiro ano, esperar mais um mês não vai ser nada.

-Um mês?

-Eu te dou um mês. Ou você acha que é pouco? **(n/a: não é pq ela não ia pedir nd pra ele, q ela não pode aproveitar q ele se ofereceu para o sacrificio...) **

-Não, não. É perfeito, você vai ver

Sirius da um beijo na bochecha de Nathalie e volta em direção ao castelo. Nathalie fica parada no mesmo lugar ainda tentando entender o que havia acontecido. Não pôde evitar um sorriso sonhador e abraçar o livro que lia.

Sirius andava pelos corredores e se sentia nas nuvens, tanto que acabou esbarrando em alguém.

-Ai Black! Você não olha por onde anda?

-Hi, Evans, que mau humor.

-E você ta de muito bom humor. Quem foi a iludida que você pegou dessa vez? -perguntou irônica.

-Ninguém. Eu não vou mais sair com as outras meninas. -falou sério.

-Ta com febre, Black? -Lily põe a mão na testa de Sirius -Quer que eu te leve até a ala hospitalar?

-Muito engraçado, Evans. Eu não to brincando.

-Já sei! -falou mais irônica ainda -Você não é o Black. Alguém tomou a poção polissuco e esta se passando pelo babaca do Black.

-Mas você ta muito folgada hoje. Eu queria saber o que o James tanto vê em você. -falou provocador.

-Um desafio com lindos olhos. -falou tentando parecer indiferente, mas para Sirius não passou despercebido um leve tom de magoa, que fez com que ele se arrependesse na hora do que havia falado.

-É brincadeira, Evans. Você tem suas qualidades. Quando você quer consegue ser uma pessoa doce e simpática. O problema é que comigo e com o Pontas você nunca quer ser simpática.

-Eu tenho meus motivos, Black. -suspirou -E você? Qual o motivo para uma decisão tão drástica? -perguntou tentando ser simpática.

-A Nathalie. -ele respondeu sincero.

-Que?

-Eu quero ser um cara que mereça a Nathalie.

-Alguém acertou um balaço na sua cabeça?

-Da pra parar com as ironias?

-Desculpa. É que isso foi um choque. Então não foi só de curtição que você andou beijando a Nathalie?

-Até você sabe disso?

-Obrigada pela parte que me toca. E sim eu sei. O único que não sabe é o Potter. Alias por que ele não sabe?

-Porque ele já falou mil vezes que não ia deixar um cara tipo eu chegar perto da Nathalie.

-O Potter tem que entender que: primeiro ele não manda nela e segundo ela já tem idade suficiente para se resolver sozinha. Eu não te acho o melhor partido da escola, mas essa decisão não é minha. -falou sorrindo solidária.

-Obrigado _Lily._ Eu não disse? -perguntou sorrindo maroto.

-O que? -perguntou confusa.

-Quando você quer, você consegue ser simpática.

-Só você mesmo _Sirius._ E juízo com a Nathalie.

-Eu vou ter. Palavra de maroto. E você? Que tal uma chancezinha para o James? -perguntou esperançoso.

-Sirius, nem me fale daquele imbecil.

-Não vem me dizer que o Pontas não tem nenhuma chance com você que eu não acredito.

-Quem deu esse apelido ridículo para ele?

-Não muda de assunto, Lily. Fala logo. Pra que negar uma chance pra ele?

-Por que a única vez que eu pensei em dar uma chance pra ele, eu achei ele aos beijos com outra.

-Da pra vocês esquecerem o que aconteceu naquela praia? Você nunca ouviu falar que "o que acontece na praia fica na praia"?

-Não da pra esquecer, Sirius. Porque aquela foi a primeira vez que eu percebi que estava apai... -parou de falar de repente ao se dar conta de que falava com um amigo do Potter.

-Estava apaixonada por ele, né? -completou Sirius, sorrindo maldoso.

-Eu não acredito que falei isso pra você! Sirius, eu te odeio. Eu juro que se você contar para ele eu vou...

-Calma Lily, eu não vou falar nada. Bom, talvez eu fale sem querer... -provocou.

-Ah, e eu falo sem querer que você ta dando em cima da Nathalie.

-Isso não vale. Eu que vou contar para ele.

-Bom, então ta combinado. Cada um com seus problemas.

-Você venceu, Lily. Alias... Já que agora você me deixa te chamar de Lily e me chama de Sirius...

-Não vou mudar o jeito que eu trato o Potter, se é isso que você vai sugerir.

-Que teimosa...

-Acostume-se, _Black._

Os dias passaram e logo chegou a sexta feira que seria o primeiro dia da lua cheia. Pela manhã Remus já avisara Lily sobre a sua ausência e mais uma vez a ruiva lhe dera a impressão de que sabia alguma coisa. A parte mais triste foi se despedir de Katrina **(n/a: quem vê pensa que ta indo pra forca...) **No sábado haveria um passeio para Hogsmaede e ele queria tanto ir com a sua loira. Ela também pareceu triste, mas logo estava sorrindo e falando um monte de coisas bobas de novo. Antes de entardecer ele se foi e ao cair da noite os outros marotos também saíram...

No dormitório feminino cada uma das divas se encontrava na respectiva cama. Nathalie lia um livro dando suspiros sonhadores a cada pagina virada, Melissa ouvia as musicas da caixinha musical de Katrina e fazia anotações num pergaminho, Lily revisava a matéria do dia e Katrina deitada olhando para o teto, olhava de cinco em cinco minutos para o relógio **(n/a: eu sei que as camas deles tem uma "cobertura", mas como eu não sei como isso chama, vai teto mesmo...) **. Até que quando deu 21:30 o relógio de Katrina despertou e ela levantou num pulo.

-Aonde você vai? -perguntou Lily.

-Sempre que o Remus se ausenta os meninos saem e demoram muito para voltar. Hoje eu vou descobrir o que eles fazem. -falou Katrina colocando sua capa.

-Como você sabe que eles não voltaram ainda? -Melissa perguntou sem nem desviar os olhos de seu pergaminho.

-Eu coloquei um feitiço na porta do quarto deles. Se eles voltassem meu relógio não teria despertado.

-Você não vai atrás deles. -Lily falou de repente.

-Eu quero ver o que eles fazem. Ainda falta meia hora para o horário de enclausuramento. Eu volto logo. -Katrina disse dirigindo-se para a porta.

-Eu falei que você não vai. -Lily se levantou num pulo e se pôs entre Katrina e a porta.

-Ta louca, Lily? Normalmente você seria a primeira a querer descobrir o que eles fazem. Por que agora você quer me barrar?

-O que eles fazem é problema deles e do Remus e...

-O Remus ta com eles? **(n/a: parabéns Lily...) **Lily, agora sim eu vou la ver o que eles fazem.

-Eu e a minha boca. -resmungou Lily -O fato de o Remus estar com eles é mais um motivo para você não ir. Você tem que confiar nele.

-Lily, agora você não me segura. Eu quero ver o que ele esta escondendo de mim. Eu sempre soube que esse papo de familiar doente era muito furado. -Katrina ria enquanto tentava passar pela ruiva, mas Lily não compartilhava aquela alegria. Queria a todo custo impedir que Katrina descobrisse o segredo de Remus. Isso era algo muito pessoal e cabia a Lupin revelar ou não isso a Katrina.

-Katrina, chega! -Lily gritou de repente. -Você não vai e ponto.

Katrina parou de rir e sacou a varinha. Nathalie e Melissa que até a pouco apenas acompanhavam a discussão de suas respectivas camas, levantaram-se alarmadas.

-Lily, sai da minha frente. -Katrina falou séria.

Lily tambem sacou a varinha.

-Não. -Lily tambem parecia muito séria.

-Katrina, Lily... -Nathalie chamou insegura -Não é melhor vocês...

-Não se meta, Nathalie. -Katrina cortou rispida -Lily, por que você ta defendendo eles? O que eles estão fazendo que você quer esconder de mim?

-Eu ja falei que isso é problema do Remus e deles.

A discussão estava tomando rumos estranhos e Katrina parecia a ponto de perder totalmente a paciencia. Melissa e Nathalie estavam alarmadas e se preparando para separar um possivel duelo das duas. Um lampejo foi visto e Lily foi desarmada. Katrina empurrou a ruiva contra a porta com a varinha apontada para ela. Nathalie e Melissa correram até elas.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTA ESCONDENDO? O QUE VOCÊ SABE? -Katrina estava enfurecida com Lily.

-EU NÃO VOU TE FALAR! -Lily tambem gritava agora e esta vermelha.

Melissa e Nathalie haviam se postado atras de Katrina, mas não sabia se puxavam a loira ou não, ja que Lily estava em evidente desvantagem.

-FALA!

-NÃO!

-EU TENHO O DIREITO DE SABER.

-POR QUE?

-PORQUE EU AMO ELE! -berrou Katrina. b (n/a: que drama, q gritaria...)

Lily ficou estatica. O mesmo aconteceu com as outras duas divas.

-Me fala, Lily. -Katrina pediu parecendo levemente mais calma. -Por favor.

-Eu não... -Lily começou.

-Fala! -Katrina insistiu.

-Eu não...

-FALA!

-O REMUS É UM LOBISOMEM! -Lily gritou para logo em seguida cair no chão desamparada. Não acreditava que tinha gritado o segredo de Remus daquele jeito. Sentia-se envergonhada.

Katrina tambem sentou-se no chão. Não acreditava no que tinha ouvido. Por que? Por que? Por que? Por que com ela? Era tudo o que ela queria saber. É claro que Remus era um lobisomem. Ele era lindo, educado, inteligente, gentil... Algum defeito ele tinha que ter... Katrina não pôde deixar de sorrir ao constatar que mesmo naquela situação extrema ela não deixava de pensar besteira. Mas logo seu sorriso murchou.

-Como você sabia? -perguntou num fio de voz para Lily.

Melissa e Nathalie agora observavam as duas e tambem estavam muito confusas.

-No quinto ano quando eu virei monitora -Lily começou -Dumbledore me chamou para conversar na sala dele. Ele disse que sabia da implicancia que eu tinha com os marotos e por isso achou melhor me informar o real motivo das saidas de Remus, para que eu não pegasse no pé dele, não fizesse perguntas inconvenientes e... -nessa hora deu um sorriso meio triste -não permitisse que ninguem descobrisse.

Katrina encarou a amiga e lhe ofereceu um sorriso.

-Acho que nessa você falhou.

-Eu não acredito que eu falei. Eu não tinha o direito. -Lily escondeu o rosto nas mãos.

-Calma, Lily. -Melissa falou se sentando ao lado da amiga -Você não fez porque quis.

-Mas... -interrompeu Nathalie -o que o James e os outros tem a ver com isso?

-Na verdade eu não tenho certeza, mas eu sei que de algum jeito eles ajudam o Remus.

-Eles são animagos. -Melissa falou como se não fosse grande coisa.

-O que você falou? -Lily perguntou incrédula.

-Os outros três manés são animagos. Vocês nunca repararam nos apelidos e conversas estranhas que eles tem? -falou como se fosse óbvio -Como quando o Black chama o Potter de veado e ele grita "É cervo"?

-Realmente eu ja ouvi uma conversa dessas, mas nunca dei atenção -admitiu Katrina.

-E como você sabe? -perguntou Nathalie.

-O Peter me contou quando a gente ficava. Dê doces a ele e ele fala o que você quiser. Eu queria saber o que eles tanto aprontavam escondidos e ele me falou que eles três estudavam para se tornarem animagos.

-E você não perguntou por que?

-Perguntei. Ele falou que era pra ajudar o Lupin, mas não falou ajudar no que e eu nem perguntei. Eu não tinha muito interesse nos marotos para querer saber qual era o problema do Lupin... -falou despreocupada.

As quatro deram risada, mas logo um silencio caiu sobre elas.

-O que você vai fazer, Katrina?

-Eu ja tenho uma idéia, mas eu vou querer a sua ajuda, Lily.

-Pode contar comigo. -a ruiva sorriu.

-Obrigada. -Katrina tambem sorriu.

A noite ja chegava ao fim, logo o sol começaria a nascer. James, Peter e Sirius iam em direção ao castelo, vindos do Salgueiro Lutador, e indo em direção a eles viram dois vultos que não conseguiram identificar.

-Quem esta ai? -James apontou a varinha para as duas figuras, e, ao focar as duas e conseguir identifica-las, ficou palido.

-Onde esta o Remus? -Katrina perguntou quando se pôs de frente para James.

-Do que você esta falando Katrina? -James tentou disfarçar -O Remus viajou...

-Não tente enrolar, Potter. -Lily interviu, parecia cansada -Nós ja sabemos tudo. Ela quer vê-lo. Ela tem o direito.

James olhou de Lily para Katrina. Realmente nunca vira a loira com aquela expressão. Parecia ansiosa, apreensiva, preocupada. Olhou rapidamente para Sirius que o encarou tambem. Depois suspirou.

-Rabicho, mostra pra Katrina como entrar. -falou para Peter.

-Certo. Vem comigo, Katrina.

-Obrigada, James. -Katrina disse e saiu seguindo Peter.

-Como vocês... -começou Sirius.

-Eu conto -Lily interrompeu -Mas vamos indo para a sala comunal. Eu estou cansada e com frio. -falou tentando sorrir.

-Certo. Vamos indo então. -James concordou e eles se encaminharam para a entrada do castelo.

Os primeiros raios de sol invadiam o quarto da Casa dos Gritos onde Remus estava caido. O corpo doia muito, como era comum após uma transformação, mas havia algo de diferente. Um perfume no ar e uma certa sensação de conforto. Remus abriu os olhos devagar e viu um vulto muito próximo a ele. A vista demorou um pouco para conseguir definir bem os traços da pessoa que estava próxima a ele.

-Katrina?! -espantou-se ao se dar conta de quem estava ali.

-Shhh... -ela pôs o dedo nos labios dele para silencia-lo -Não se preocupe, sou eu sim.

Então Remus começou a perceber o cenario a sua volta. Estava com a cabeça no colo de Katrina, que acariciava seus cabelos gentilmente. Apesar de estar com as roupas rasgadas, não sentia frio porque havia uma capa cobrindo-o, provavelmente a de Katrina.

-Katrina, como você...

-Isso não importa. O que importa é que eu estou aqui agora.

-Não é facil assim. -ele retrucou e fazendo muito esforço se sentou -Você sabe o que isso quer dizer Katrina? -estava muito sério.

-Sei -ela suspirou e concluiu sorrindo -Nesse relacionamento não vão rolar passeios romanticos a luz da lua cheia, nem vão valer mordidas -depois sorriu maliciosa -Pelo menos da sua parte...

Remus estava atonito.

-Katrina, o que você esta falando?

-Que a partir de agora, Remus Lupin, nós estamos namorando. E nem ouse se recusar porque você sabe muito bem como eu fico quando sou dispensada. -concluiu sorrindo.

-Eu não sei o que falar...

-Então não fala nada. Me beija. **(n/a: espertinha...) **

Remus atendeu prontamente o pedido de Katrina e percebeu que apesar de aquela ainda ser Katrina, seu beijo estava diferente. Ainda era um beijo capaz de vira-lo de ponta cabeça, mas agora era muito mais carinhoso e cheio de sentimento. Era tão bom estar ali que seu corpo nem ao menos doia, ou, se doia não importava. Ela acabara de descobrir seu maior segredo e ainda sim estava la, junto dele, beijando ele. Nunca mais iria soltar aquela garota.

-Katrina, é melhor você ir **(n/a: mas não acabou de falar que não ia mais solta-la?) **antes que a Madame Pomfrey chegue. -ele falou quando pararam de se beijar -Vem me visitar na ala hospitalar? -perguntou receoso.

-Todos os dias. -a loira respondeu sorrindo, antes de voltar a beija-lo.

-Então você ja sabia desde o quinto ano? -Sirius perguntou incredulo para Lily.

Eles estavam agora jogados nas poltronas da sala comunal e Lily acabara de contar tudo o que sabia e todo o ocorrido da noite.

-Tinha que ser você, Rabicho. -James da um pedala em Peter -Pra contar tudo sobre a gente por uma caixa de doce.

-Ai -reclamou Peter -Não enche. Eu nem lembro disso.

-Ainda bem que a Melissa não dedurou a gente. -disse Sirius.

-E nem você, não é Lily? -James sorriu para a ruiva que corou.

Sirius olhou de um para o outro.

-Rabicho, vamos para o dormitório. -chamou

-Ah, vai você... Eu ainda vou...

Sirius da um tapa na cabeça de Peter.

-Vamos agora! -ordenou puxando Peter para o dormitório. **(n/a: que discreto...) **

James ficou chocado com a discrição do amigo e Lily parecia muito constrangida.

-É melhor eu ir dormir. -ela falou levemente corada.

-Llily -James segurou a mão dela -Obrigado por não ter contado para ninguem.

-O Remus é um cara legal. Ele não merece ser discriminado. -ela falou encarando-o fixamente. **(n/a: eu imagino, que nessas horas, qdo ela olha firme pra ele, o James fica pra desmaiar...) **

-E por favor, não conte...

-Eu não sou tão chata assim, Potter. -falou levemente mal humorada -Eu não vou contar que vocês são animagos ilegais.

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer -James pareceu atrapalhado -Eu só... Quer dizer...

Lily começou a rir do jeito confuso dele.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou sem entender.

-Você é mesmo um tonto, Potter. -Lily ria -Eu estava brincando. Boa noite, veadinho. -falou rindo enquanto subia as escadas para o dormitório.

-É cervo, srta. Evans. -ele falou, tentando parecer sério, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso feliz -Boa noite, meu lirio. -completou ao vê-la desaparecer na direção dos dormitórios.

**N/A: Mais um capítulo para vcs!!**

**Reviews são mais do que bem vindos!**

**Ginna: Hahahaha Eu sou meio dramática mesmo, liga não... XD Mas espero q mesmo assim você curta a fic.**


	8. Vai Rolar a Festa!

Capítulo 7: Vai rolar a festa

**N/A: Oi todo mundo! Obrigada pelos reviews!**

**Capítulo 7: Vai rolar a festa!**

Depois que Katrina e Remus se acertaram o humor da loira estava uma maravilha. Ela ia visitar Remus na enfermaria três vezes por dia e sempre voltava sorrindo como uma criança. Seu humor era tão bom que ela voltou a um certo assunto com James...

-James, lembra que você queria saber de uma certa música? **(n/a: era Smooth do Santana, lembram?) **– perguntou enquanto jantavam três dias antes do fim da lua cheia.

-Lembro. Por que?

-Pra que era?

-Sinceramente? –ele deu um meio sorriso –Eu lembro que um certo moranguinho fica bem empolgadinho quando ouve essa musica. Eu gostaria de dançar com ela. Algum dia.

-E você por acaso sabe dançar? –Katrina perguntou provocadora levantando uma das sobrancelhas.

-Não... Mas isso é um detalhe técnico.

-Sim. –ela deu um sorriso misterioso. –Bom, não vai dar pra aprender até o Halloween porque vai ser daqui a duas semanas, mais ou menos, mas até o Natal...

-Espera, espera. –James interrompeu –Do que você esta falando?

-Achei que fosse óbvio. Você vai ter aulas de dança comigo. E você tem sorte, me bem, porque eu sou a melhor dançarina desta escola.

-Ah é? E a história de "nunca mais ajudar o James com a Lily"? –Sirius entrou na conversa provocando Katrina. **(n/a: por que ele tem que ficar lembrando disso o tempo todo?)**

-O James tem sorte de que eu encontrei o amor da minha vida e que ele me pediu para te ajudar.

-É por isso que eu adoro o Remus! –James exclamou empolgado.

-Ei, menos ai veadinho. O lobinho é muito meu. –Katrina provocou maldosa.

-Katrina, eu só não te dou a reposta que você merece agora, porque eu quero que você me ensine a dançar. –James respondeu irritado.

-Exatamente. –Katrina falou triunfante –Acho bom você ser um cervo bonzinho se quiser meus serviços como professora de dança. Outra coisa: a Lily não pode saber. Que seja uma surpresa.

-Uma surpresa? –James riu maroto –Melhor ainda.

-Depois da lua cheia na sala precisa, todos os dias, as 21:00. Não se atrase e não cabule as aulas ou eu mudo de idéia. –concluiu Katrina se levantando e indo se encontrar com as amigas que vinham chegando naquele momento ao salão principal.

-Um dia eu ainda entendo a Katrina. –suspirou James.

-Nem tente, Pontas. Isso é missão para o Aluado mesmo. –brincou Sirius.

Remus voltou para eles ao fim da lua cheia. A noticia de seu namoro com Katrina chocou toda a escola e rendeu assunto para uma semana inteira. Katrina realmente passou a dar aulas de dança para James que, logicamente, não perdeu nem uma. Nesse ritmo a semana passou voando e logo chegou a festa Halloween.

Os alunos da Grifinória combinaram uma festa a fantasia na sala comunal para depois do banquete ja que eles não haviam conseguido autorização para fazer uma festança no salão principal como eles desejavam. **(n/a: q povo chato...) **

Lily estava estranhando o fato de James ainda não tê-la convidado para a festa. **(n/a: táticas da Katrina... O James quase morreu por não poder convidar a Lily) **Na verdade ela tinha ficado até ansiosa para ser convidada por ele, mas ele não convidou. Não, não! Ela não tinha que pensar no idiota do Potter, ou nos seus convites idiotas, seu sorriso idiota, seus lindos olhos idiotas, seu charme idiota... Ah! Ela ja estava pensando no Potter de novo. Processo esse que vinha se repetindo constantemente nos últimos dias. O maroto não lhe saia da cabeça, principalmente depois de sua conversa com Sirius. Se até o _famoso _Sirius Black podia mudar por uma garota, por que o Potter não podia mudar por ela?

-Lily?

Por que ele não poderia amá-la de verdade?

-Lily?

Por que ela não podia aceitar que ele a amava e ela talvez o amasse também?

-LILY EVANS!!

Lily despertou de seus devaneios com um sobressalto.

-Esta louca, Melissa? Quer me matar?

-De jeito maneira. Basta você parar de viajar na maionese e prestar atenção no que você esta fazendo. Faz uma hora que você esta segurando esse rimel e ainda não passou.

Lily olhou para a própria mão e viu que ela realmente estava segurando o pincel do rimel próximo ao rosto, mas ainda não havia passado nos olhos. Balançou a cabeça como que para acordar.

-Não seja exagerada, Melissa. -falou por fim.

-Estava pensando no que moranguinho? -indagou Katrina enquanto arrumava a tiara com orelhas de gato na cabeça. Ela usava um macacão preto, frente única **(n/a: tipo o que a Nicole das Pussycat Dolls usa no clip de Don't Cha, amo akele macacão) **e havia enfeitiçado um rabo de mentira para balançar como a cauda de um gato.

-Nada em especial. -Lily mentiu. -São as provas que me preocupam. -levantou-se e pegou a capa vermelha que ia usar na sua fantasia de chapeuzinho vermelho, que Katrina conseguiu fazer com que ficasse menos inocente do que Lily queria. **(n/a: é difícil explicar a fantasia da Lily do jeito que eu imaginei, foi mal)**

-Me engana que eu gosto. -brincou Melissa que usava uma fantasia de fada com uma saia com camadas e camadas de tuli pink, uma regata preta, coturno preto e meia 3/4 listrada. **(n/a: a roupa de fada da Avril em "He wasn't") **

-Estava pensando no James, Lily? -Nathalie perguntou esperançosa. Ela também estava fantasiada de fada, mas com um vestido delicado, amarelo, que caia até o joelho, asas delicadas e uma pequena tiara na cabeça.

Lily corou.

-Não exatamente. -respondeu constrangida.

As três amigas encararam Lily com aquela cara de "conta outra".

-Ok. -ela levantou as mãos, rendida. -Eu estava pensando sim no Potter, mas não conto o que. Nem sob tortura. -falou corada.

-Não se preocupe, queridinha. -Katrina falou provocando -Só de você admitir que estava pensando nele ja me deixa mais alegre.

-Katrina, depois que você começou a namorar o Remus... -suspirou Melissa -Você ficou mais chata que antes.

Lily e Nathalie começaram a rir da cara emburrada de Katrina.

-Muito engraçado, Melzinha -provocou Katrina. **(n/a: as duas se amam, mas não se suportam...) **

-Vamos descer antes que a troca de elogios entre vocês duas aumente. -Lily encerrou a discussão seguindo para a porta junto com Nathalie.

As quatro divas desceram e encontraram a festa na sala comunal ja rolando solta, com musica, comida e bebida a vontade. Os marotos também ja estavam la.

**(n/a:Não vou ficar descrevendo a fantasia dos meninos pq é meio complicado, então eu vou copiar todas de algum lugar XD)**

James estava fantasiado de gangster, com um terno preto de risca de giz e um chapéu na cabeça **(n/a: não resisti! Tinha certeza que ele ficaria divino de gangster...)**, Sirius estava de príncipe **(n/a: Chad M Murray em "A Nova Cinderela")**, Remus de pirata **(n/a: Johnny Depp lindooooooo em "Piratas do Caribe) **e Peter estava de duende **(n/a: hum... sei la. Alguem ai da "Xuxa e os duendes"...) **. Um grupinho de garotas ja cercava os quatro reivindicando atenção. Isso deixava Katrina revoltada. Todas sabiam que ela e Remus namoravam e algumas ainda insistiam em dar em cima do seu namorado. Mas nem teve muito tempo para se preocupar com isso. Tão logo Remus avistou a namorada se afastou educadamente das outras meninas e foi na direção dela.

-Oi minha linda. -falou dando-lhe um selinho.

-Ah, você ainda lembra de mim, Reminho. -falou irônica -Qual era o papo com as pirralhas, hein?

Remus riu do ciúme bobo da namorada.

-Eu estava falando para elas que eu tenho a namorada mais linda desse mundo. -falou sorrindo, fazendo Katrina se desmanchar.

-Esqueceu de falar que ela também é inteligente e sexy. -a loira brincou para mostrar que não estava mais brava.

-Se você quiser eu vou la corrigir isso -brincou Remus mostrando o grupo de garotas que olhava para os dois.

-Hum... Não precisa. -falou Katrina fazendo um gesto de pouco caso para as menininhas -Eu tenho um jeito mais proveitoso de mostrar isso para elas. -sorriu maldosa e puxou Remus para um beijo **(n/a: boba ela...) **

-Acho que sobramos aqui. -comentou Melissa com cara de tédio para as amigas.

Lily e Nathalie concordaram divertidas. Nunca imaginaram ver Katrina tão envolvida com alguém e o fato desse alguém ser Remus, um amigo querido, só fazia com que ficassem mais felizes pela amiga.

Nathalie olhou pela sala a procura de Sirius. Avistou-o próximo a uma parede, cercado por três sextanistas que pareciam cãezinhos implorando um carinho. Mas havia algo diferente em Sirius. Ele não estava galanteador, ou sedutor como normalmente era. Parecia apenas educado com as meninas. Elas só faltavam se jogar nos braços dele e ele mantinha uma certa distancia delas. Nathalie sorriu internamente. Ele estava mesmo se esforçando para poder ficar com ela.

-Ruivinha! -ouviu uma voz próxima a ela chamar. Era James que também havia se despedido de suas admiradoras para falar com elas. -Você esta linda com essa roupa. Só cuidado com o lobo mau... -sorriu malicioso.

-Espero que não esteja se referindo a si mesmo, Potter. -a ruiva respondeu entre dentes.

-Isso depende de você meu lírio -provocou James -Eu posso ser o que você quiser: um lobo mau ou um cordeirinho.

Lily sentiu todo o sangue do corpo subir para o rosto. Devia estar vermelhissima, mas foi salva por Melissa.

-Qual o problema com o Black? -perguntou debochada -Por que não esta se agarrando com alguém?

Na verdade Melissa **(n/a: q não tem um pingo de interesse pelo q o Sirius faz ou deixa de fazer...) **entendera o olhar de Nathalie como um pedido. Como se ela pedisse que a amiga perguntasse sobre Sirius. Melissa era a única que sabia sobre a conversa de Sirius e Nathalie.

-O Almofadinhas ta fazendo voto de castidade por uma garota ai. Parece que ele vai se comportar porque gosta dela. -James falou como se não fosse de fato importante -Eu achei que ele não ia agüentar dois dias, mas pelo jeito ele esta firme mesmo. Acho que o "grande Sirius Black" finalmente foi fisgado. -falou irônico imitando uma pose que Sirius costumava fazer.

Lily não pôde evitar olhar admirada para Sirius. Não imaginava que ele realmente iria mudar por Nathalie e isso agora aumentava a sua duvida: se Sirius podia mudar por Nathalie por que James não podia mudar por ela? **(n/a: demorou pra se tocar, honey...) **

Nathalie também lançou um olhar emocionado a Sirius. Ja amava aquele maroto, se ele a amasse também não ia querer mais nada na vida. Seus olhares se encontraram e Sirius sorriu para ela. Um sorriso diferente, sincero, especial... apaixonado. Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de dispensar suas fãzinhas, saiu de perto delas e foi na direção onde seus amigos, e Nathalie estavam.

-Ola meninas. -cumprimentou sorridente.

Melissa olhou de um para o outro, depois lançou um olhar sugestivo a Lily, mandando ela tirar James de la. **(n/a: pode parecer estranho, mas as duas vão começar a "conversar" por olhares e gesto) **Lily lançou um olhar furioso a Melissa, que insistiu lançando um olhar intimidador para a ruiva. **(n/a: XD) **

-Sirius! -Peter chamou se aproximando.

Melissa sabia que Peter ia grudar em Sirius e atrapalhar o casal, então tomou uma atitude "drástica".

-Peter! Que bom que eu te encontrei. -o garoto olhou assustado para ela -Vem dançar comigo. - e sem dar ao maroto tempo para responder puxou-o para onde os casais dançavam.

Lily viu a amiga se afastar e suspirou. Se Melissa estava fazendo uma sacrifico (que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim) não custava nada ela fazer um esforço também **(n/a: que talvez tb não seja de fato um esforço...)**. Tinha que tirar James dali e sabia como fazer isso.

-Que vontade de dançar... -suspirou baixo, mas alto o suficiente para James ouvi-la.

-O que você disse, ruivinha? -ele perguntou alargando o sorriso.

-Nada, Potter -ela fingiu corrigir-se -E, por favor, me chame de Evans. **(n/a: essa foi pra provocar...) **

-Bom, senhorita _Evans_ -enfatizou o sobrenome -Me daria a honra dessa dança?

-De jeito nenhum.

-Obrigado por aceitar. -ele falou puxando-a para a pista.

Lily ainda conseguiu lançar um sorriso vitorioso e uma piscadela para Nathalie.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? -Sirius perguntou meio confuso.

Nathalie apenas sorriu tímida para ele.

-Então... -ele começou com cuidado. -Você quer dançar uma musica comigo?

Nessa hora uma balada lenta começou a tocar, fazendo Nathalie corar.

-E ai? -ele perguntou de novo.

-Aceito sim.

O sorriso de Sirius se iluminou. Ele ofereceu a mão para Nathalie que ao aceitar sentiu-se flutuar. Ficaram num lugar um pouco mais distante para que não fossem vistos pelos outros e começaram a dançar suavemente. **(n/a: os outros seria o James mesmo) (n/a2: a música é Against All Odds, do Phill Collins)**

_How can I just let you walk away?  
Just let you leave without a trace?  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ohoo  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
_  
Lily estava "presa" num abraço de James. Ainda para completar estava tocando uma musica lenta que ela achava linda. Seria o clima perfeito se ela não estivesse sendo segurada por James. E pra melhorar sua ja delicada situação James começou a cantar a musica em seu ouvido, com sua voz rouca e sedutora. **(n/a: As impressões da Lily sobre o momento vão aparecer em negrito agora)**

_How can you just walk away from me?  
__ When all I can do is watch you leave?  
Cuz we shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
_  
**Ai, por Merlin!! ****Essa música é linda, ele é lindo... E se ele continuar cantando desse jeito pra mim eu vou morrer!! Mas... será que ele se sente assim? Será que ele sente as coisas dessa maneira? Por que as vezes eu também acho que compartilho as coisas com ele... Mesmo sem querer... **

Lily sentia suas pernas prontas para cederem a qualquer instante. Precisava quebrar aquele clima.

-Espero que você não esteja insinuando que essa música tem algo a ver com a gente. -falou lutando para manter a voz firme.

-Eu não estou insinuando. -ele falou calmo, ainda no ouvido da ruiva. -Essa musica é nossa. Preste atenção na letra.

Lily fechou os olhos e deixou-se mais uma vez envolver pela melodia suave e apaixonante que tocava ao fundo.

_So take a look at me now  
Cause there's just an empty space  
And there's nothin left here to remind me  
Just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now  
Cuz there's just an empty space  
And you comin back to me is against all odds  
and that's what I've gotta face, ohoo  
_  
**O Potter não parece exatamente estar vazio. ****Ele esta sempre cheio, cheio de porcaria na cabeça. Não é possível que ele se sinta tão mal por minha causa, apesar de que... Espera! Eu não acredito que eu to tentando ver se essa musica tem a ver com a gente! Ai Merlin!**

-Potter essa musica fala de alguém que foi abandonado. Nós dois, pra começo de conversa, nunca tivemos nada. -falou tentando começar uma discussão para quebrar de vez aquele clima mágico que se instalara entre eles.

-Não adianta tentar brigar comigo, Lily. -James falou rindo divertido -Eu não vou cair nessa. Você só ta querendo uma desculpa pra sair daqui. -parecia que ele havia lido seus pensamentos -Uma música, Lily. Uma música e eu deixo você ir. Por esta noite. -completou com um sorriso maldoso.

Lily suspirou. Não queria dar o braço a torcer, mas...

-Só até o fim dessa musica. -cedeu.

James abriu um enorme sorriso. Até o fim da musica convenceria Lily a ficar mais.

-Ja que você concordou em ficar... -começou sorrindo -trate de ficar mais perto.

-Mais ainda?

-Sim, senhora. Ainda mais. -sorriu maroto fazendo a ruiva passar os braços em volta do seu pescoço.

Para desespero de Lily ele voltou a cantar a musica para ela, mas desta vez com a testa colada a dela, os narizes se roçando, as bocas a centímetros, ela sentindo o hálito quente dele no seu rosto. Se o clima continuasse assim ela era bem capaz de cometer uma loucura...

_I wish I could just make you turn around  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all  
_  
**E quando a gente acha que as coisas não podem piorar... ****Só faltava essa. Eu duvido que esse imbecil chore por mim. Ou será que... Ah não!! Ele não chora por você Lily Evans!! Mas que nós temos muitas coisas pra dizer um para o outro nós temos. Quem sabe um dia eu crio coragem...**

James estava se segurando para não beijar Lily. Se fizesse ela teria uma boa desculpa para afastá-lo. Então... Esperaria que ela acabasse por beijá-lo. Sim, porque ele tinha certeza, pela respiração ofegante dela, o jeito com o qual ela olhava para ele que ela acabaria por beijá-lo. Decidiu esperar.

_So take a look at me now_

_cuz there's just an empty space  
And there's nothin left here to remind me  
just the memory of your face_

_Take a look at me now  
__Cuz there's just an empty space_

_But to wait fo__r you, well that's all I can do  
and that's what I gotta face_

Take a good look at me now  
I'll still be standing here

_And you comming back to me is against all odds  
It'__s a chance I have to take; ohoo _

**Ok, ok! ****Admito... ESTOU DERRETIDA!! Mas ainda bem que ele sabe que é bem difícil eu "voltar" pra ele e que ele vai ter que correr muito atrás de mim... Por que eu ja tava quase esquecendo disso... **

A música foi acabando. Lily não queria se separar de James, mas sabia que outra musica romântica como aquela e ela não resistiria. Lembrou-se que havia prometido apenas uma musica. Era melhor acabar logo com aquilo antes que ela não resistisse mais, apesar de ela não ter certeza se queria parar.

_Just take a look at me now  
_  
**Ok, foi isso! ****Deu! Fim da brincadeira!**

Os acordes da próxima musica começaram a tocar e ela ja ia se afastar, mas viu Nathalie e Sirius que se encaminhavam para sair da sala comunal. **(n/a: pra fazer o que? Q perigo!!) **Se James visse isso ia ser difícil de explicar. **(n/a: ô desculpa boa...)**

-Adoro essa musica. -comentou tentando parecer animada -Que tal mais uma dança?

-E a história de "só essa musica"? -James perguntou rindo.

-Se você não quiser dançar comigo -provocou -Eu posso procurar outro para...

Não teve tempo de completar a frase. James fez com que rodopiasse de um jeito muito gracioso. **(n/a: as aulas com a Katrina tão valendo a pena... XD) **

-De jeito nenhum ruivinha. Você vai ficar aqui comigo.

Lily não pôde evitar de rir do comentário e do sorriso bobos de James. **(N/a: That Thing You Do, The Wonders)**

_You doing that thing you do!  
Breakin' my heart into a million pieces  
Like you always do.  
And you, don't mean to be cruel.  
You never even knew about the heartache  
I've been going through.  
Well I try and try to forget you girl  
But it's just so hard to do.  
__Every time you do that thing you do!_

Katrina e Remus observavam a cena a distancia.

-Ela finge que não gosta... Mas ama esse jeito "insuportável" do James. -brincou Katrina abraçada a Remus.

-Sabia que essa musica foi feita pra nós?

-Nós quem?

-Vocês, divas e nós, marotos.

-Por que?

-Porque todas vocês fazem alguma coisa que nos enlouquece. -Remus da um selinho na namorada. -A Lily ignora o Pontas, a Nathalie é doce com o Almofadinhas, a Melissa esculacha o Rabicho. -parou ai só pra irritar Katrina.

-Ei! E eu?

Ele sorriu. Como ela era previsível. E como ficava linda quando estava impaciente.

-Você? A coisa que você fazia, e ainda faz que me deixa louco... -ele fez um suspense -É sorrir. Alias, sorrir, andar, respirar. Tudo o que você faz me enlouquece. **(n/a: ai q lindooooooooooooo!! eu quero ele pra mim!!) **

A loira sorriu de jeito provocante e abraçou o namorado.

-Isso deve ser porque você me ama. E eu também te amo. -confidenciou aos sussurros no ouvido de Remus.

Ele afrouxou o abraço e olhou espantado para Katrina. Ja havia um tempo que estavam juntos, mas ela nunca falara nada sequer similar a isso. **(n/a: nada mesmo. Nem eu gosto de vc, te curto, nada!) **

-O que foi? -ela perguntou fazendo cara de falsa inocência. Ela sabia muito bem o quanto suas palavras haviam afetado Remus.

-Você falou que... -Remus começou ainda espantado.

-Falei. E confesso que esperava uma atitude mais condizente com a minha confissão, mas pelo jeito você não... -foi interrompida por Remus que a puxava para um beijo apaixonado.

_I know all the games you play  
And I'm gonna find a way to let you know  
That you'll be mine someday.  
Cause we, could be happy can't you see?  
If you know me let me be the one to hold you  
And keep you here with me.  
'Cause I try and try to forget you girl  
But it's just so hard to do.  
__Every time you do that thing you do!  
_  
-Melissa para de me enrolar. -Peter falou de repente enquanto os dois dançavam. -Eu posso ser meio lerdo, mas eu sei que você não teve uma vontade repentina de dançar comigo. O que você ta querendo?

-Eu só queria deixar o Potter e a Lily a sós. -mentiu. Não sabia para quem Sirius espalhara a noticia de sua paixonite por Nathalie e se ele não contou isso a Peter não seria ela que faria isso.

-Bom, ja que você ta aqui de qualquer jeito eu quero falar com você aquele assunto que você não me deixou falar outro dia.

-Que outro dia? -Melissa perguntou confusa.

-O dia que o Pontas teve aquele acidente no jogo. **(n/a: lembram?) **

-Isso faz tempo...

-Faz, mas você não me deixa chegar perto pra falar com você.

-Ok, ok. O que você queria falar? -cedeu a contragosto.

-Você ja... deve saber sobre... esse novo lorde das trevas. -falava baixo como se tivesse medo de que alguém pudesse ouvi-lo. -E que ele tem recrutado seguidores... até aqui em Hogwarts.

-Onde você quer chegar, Peter?

-Você é uma sangue puro, Melissa -falou exasperado -Uma hora os olhos dele vão cair sobre você. E o que você vai fazer nessa hora?

-Mandar ele a merda é claro **(n/a: perdoem o palavreado dela... XD) **Eu tenho uma grande admiração pelos trouxas e tenho uma grande amiga que também é trouxa, Peter. Eu nunca me uniria a alguém tão sádico como ele. Você seria capaz disso, Peter?

Peter sentiu o olhar de Melissa perfurá-lo e sentiu a desconfiança em cada palavra que ela proferiu.

-C-claro que não, Melissa. Eu mal tenho coragem de seguir o Pontas, imagina alguém mais louco que ele. -tentou disfarçar, mas Melissa conhecia Peter bem o bastante para saber que ele mentia para ela. Mas no momento não convinha descobrir o que exatamente ele escondia.

A musica animada foi substituída mais uma vez por uma musica lenta e romântica. Outro teste de resistência para Lily...

-A-agora chega, Potter. -falou tentando se afastar.

-Não ruivinha. -ele falou manhoso puxando-a para perto de novo. -Só mais essa, por favor.

Lily tinha certeza de que não agüentaria mais uma musica lenta com James. Que Merlin ajudasse ou ela agarraria ele ali mesmo. Reparou que James passava os olhos pela sala.

-Cadê a Nathalie? -ele perguntou de repente. **(n/a: super irmão em ação... ferrou!) **

Lily gelou e num movimento decido envolveu o pescoço de James com os braços.

-Não sei. Deve estar conversando com uma das meninas. -falou tentando soar calma, se movimentando no ritmo calmo da musica, esperando que James a acompanhasse, mas ele continuava a procurar Nathalie.

-Não, não esta. Katrina esta tentando engolir o Remus, ou vice versa e a Melissa esta com o Peter -ele deu mais uma olhada no salão -Será que ela saiu? **(n/a: visão de apanhador é uma coisa...) **

-Até parece Potter. Talvez ela tenha ido para o dormitório. -sugeriu Lily cada vez mais nervosa.

-Eu duvido. Eu teria visto. **(n/a: ele esta de frente para as escadas que vão para os dormitórios) **Vou procurar la fora. -informou virando-se para sair. Lily segurou-o decidida.

-Não. Espera. -respirou fundo. Não acreditava que ia falar aquilo... -Fica aqui comigo.

-Eu adoraria, meu lírio, mas antes eu tenho que achar a Nathalie. **(n/a: da pra crer num troço desse?) **Vem comigo. -falou isso e começou a puxar Lily em direção a saída.

A ruiva ficou desesperada. Não seria nada bom pra ninguém que James descobrisse que Sirius e Nathalie estavam tendo um "casinho" pegando os dois no flagra. Lily fez um sinal desesperado para Katrina, tentando chamar a atenção da loira.

-Acho que o Pontas ta seqüestrando a Lily. -Remus observou divertido.

-É -Katrina concordou, mas ao reparar melhor em Lily viu que ela queria falar algo **(n/a: sabe qdo a gnt não pode falar alto e fica movimentando a boca esperando que a outra pessoa entenda?) **-Nathalie...? Ah, por Merlin! Remus, cadê o Sirius e a Nathalie?

-Ah não! Acho que eles saíram -Remus falou e começou a se preocupar, pois James e Lily ja haviam saído da sala.

-Vem vamos chamar a Melissa. -Katrina falou em tom urgente. Depois deu um suspiro irritado. Era óbvio que algo assim ia acabar acontecendo.

Nathalie não sabia como tinha tido coragem para estar ali. Um corredor totalmente deserto. **(n/a: Que perigo!!) **Num momento estava dançando com Sirius e no outro pediu para saírem para conversar. Mas agora que estava la sentia-se imensamente envergonhada e não sabia o que falar.

-Nah, você esta bem? -a voz de Sirius despertou-a.

-Ah, desculpa Sirius. É que eu estou tentando achar um jeito de falar pra você o que eu quero falar. -disse corada. **(n/a: fala falando queridinha...) **

-Pode falar. Sou todo ouvidos. -ele sorriu de uma forma galante, fazendo Nathalie ficar ainda mais corada.

-Ok, la vai. **(n/a: força, Nah!) **-respirou fundo -Sirius, você sabe que eu... não sou só de ficar, né? E se você quiser ficar comigo tem que ser a sério, certo? **(n/a: parabéns, direto ao ponto) **-ela não acreditava no que estava falando.

-Eu sei, Nathalie. Mas onde você quer chegar? -Sirius perguntou confuso.

-É que... Ah! Quer saber? Eu não to nem ai pra quantas você ja beijou, ou pra tudo que você ja fez de errado. Eu quero ficar com você. -concluiu muito vermelha. **(n/a: a Nathalie surtouuuuuuuuuuuu!!) **

-Mas e a história de um mês? -Sirius ainda não estava entendendo. **(n/a: o lerdeza...) **

-Sirius, isso foi idéia sua. -lembrou Nathalie -Só de você ter ignorado aquelas menininhas hoje, ja me mostrou tudo o que eu precisava ver. -ela parecia agora mais segura e confiante -Eu quero você agora. Não daqui a um mês.

Diante dessa declaração de Nathalie, Sirius não se conteve e abraçou-a com força, levantando a garota do chão e girando-a. Podia ouvir que ela ria. Estava muito surpreso pela atitude de Nathalie, mas isso não importava. Não importava como, só importava que agora ela era sua. E em troca ele teria que ser dela, só dela. **(n/a: acho bom mesmo)**

Parou de rodá-la e pousou-a no chão. Desfez o abraço para poder encará-la, Nathalie tinha um sorriso doce no rosto, mas não era o de sempre, o que ela dedicava a todos. Esse sorriso era só dele e para ele. Tocou o rosto de Nathalie com carinho e viu ela fechar os olhos. Não conseguia mais se conter. Precisava beijá-la e descobrir se os lábios de Nathalie eram tão doces quanto ele se lembrava.

-Só pra confirmar... Quer namorar comigo? -Sirius murmurou os lábios ja se roçando.

-Quero. -Nathalie respondeu se entregando ao beijo.

Os lábios se tocaram com cuidado, com carinho. Nathalie permitiu que o beijo se aprofundasse. Com uma das mãos Sirius acariciava os cabelos da garota e com a outra segurava-a próxima de seu corpo, pela cintura. Beijaram-se por longos minutos. Se separaram e Sirius encostou a testa na de Nathalie e passou a encarar os belos olhos dela. Os dois sorriram felizes.

-Ei, Sirius! -ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado e gelou. Ao virar-se deparou-se com James e Lily, esta tinha a cara mais mortificada do mundo...

James vinha caminhando com Lily pelos corredores procurando Nathalie.

-Vamos voltar, Potter. -Lily pediu.

-Calma, lírio. A gente ja vai, mas eu quero achar a Nathalie antes. -ele respondeu sorrindo para ela.

Lily ficava cada vez mais preocupada. Não havia sinal de Sirius e Nathalie o que provavelmente queria dizer que eles não queriam ser encontrados. Isso podia ficar pior do que Lily imaginara a principio. E ela não sabia como parar James. Na verdade até sabia, **(n/a: ha...) **mas não queria arriscar. Seria brincar com ele e até consigo mesma. Não podia tomar uma atitude dessa até que entendesse o que sentia por ele.

-Olha é o Sirius! Eu vou falar com ele.-ouviu James falar.

Seu sangue todo pareceu sumir. Lily e James podiam apenas ver as costas de Sirius, mas ficava claro que ele estava beijando alguém.

-Ai, Merlin! -Lily murmurou preocupada e antes que pudesse fazer algo, ouviu James chamar.

-Ei Sirius!

Quando Sirius se virou, James pôde ver que a menina que ele estava beijando era... Nathalie? Como? Não era possível. Olhou para Lily buscando nela a mesma duvida na qual se encontrava, mas ao invés de surpresa a expressão da ruiva era de culpa. Ela sabia? Agora as coisas começavam a fazer sentido. Como não percebera antes? Nathalie andava mais reservada quando estava perto deles e Sirius falando coisas estranhas sobre a "doce menina" por quem ele estava supostamente apaixonado. E o principal: Lily querendo que ele ficasse com ela na sala comunal. Estava se sentindo um estúpido.

-James! Lily! -a voz de Katrina chamou se aproximando. **(n/a: chegou o grupo de apoio...) **

James virou-se para os amigos, para pedir apoio, mas quando Katrina, Remus e Melissa se aproximaram e constataram a situação também não demonstraram estar surpresos.

-Quer dizer... -James estava entre o irônico e o raivoso. -que eu era o único que não sabia?

-Eu também não sabia... -falou Peter que logo levou uma cotovelada de Melissa.

-Cala a boca, Pettigrew!

Todos estavam com medo. Ninguém queria ser o primeiro a falar e agüentar a raiva que James estava sentindo. Mesmo porque o assunto não envolvia todos eles e a conversa tinha que ser entre James, Sirius e Nathalie, mas nenhum deles falava.

-Pontas... -Sirius chamou e no segundo caiu no chão derrubado por um soco de James.

Remus e Peter correram para segurar James. Violência não era a solução para o caso e não permitiriam que os dois amigos agissem como dois moleques de rua. **(n/a: apesar de q o Sirius não fez nada...) **Nathalie e Lily ajudaram Sirius a se levantar.

-Como você se atreve, _Black_? -James gritou ainda preso por Remus e Peter -Quantas vezes eu falei pra você não se aproximar da Nathalie? Ela merece alguém muito melhor que você!

-JAMES! -foi a vez de Nathalie gritar.

-E você Nathalie? Não tem noção do perigo? Você acha mesmo que o Sirius...

Dessa vez o tapa que acertou James veio de Nathalie.

-Chega, James! -ela gritou -Ele é seu amigo! Como você pode falar assim dele?

Todos olharam surpresos para Nathalie. Era a primeira vez que viam Nathalie levantar a voz.

-Nathalie, eu só quero o seu melhor e o...

-Eu sei, James. Mas você tem que entender uma coisa: eu não tenho mais dez anos. Eu posso sim tomar minhas próprias decisões. E a que eu tomei agora é que eu quero ficar com o Sirius. E eu não quero perder você, James, mas se você continuar a agir desse jeito, nós não vamos mais poder ser amigos. -afirmou.

Um silêncio ensurdecedor caiu entre eles. Surpresos pela atitude de Nathalie, pelo silencio de James, todos com mil pensamentos na cabeça.

-Eu... -murmurou James -Eu não vou aceitar. **(n/a: ta difícil...) **O Sirius pode ser meu amigo, mas não é um cara que mereça a Nathalie. E quem vai se responsabilizar se...

-Agora ja chega, Potter! -Lily meteu-se na conversa -A Nathalie não é mais uma criança. E você não é o pai dela. Não existe "se" e ninguém tem que se responsabilizar por nada. A Nathalie se envolveu com o Sirius sabendo de todos os defeitos dele. Daqui em diante a responsabilidade é deles. Alem do mais, Potter, no que você é tão melhor que o Sirius? Até onde eu sei, vocês são farinha do mesmo saco.

James ficou estarrecido.Não havia mais o que falar e não sabia mais o que pensar. Pelo olhar de todos constatou: estava derrotado. Deu as costas aos amigos e saiu dali.

-Obrigado, Lily. -Sirius agradeceu abraçando a ruiva.

-Por nada, Sirius. Parabéns aos dois pelo namoro. Eu... -ela pareceu hesitar um pouco -Eu vou atrás do James. **(n/a: James? Q intimidade é essa?) **-avisou e saiu pelo mesmo caminho pelo qual o moreno acabara de sair.

Sirius abraçou Nathalie de um jeito consolador. Nenhum dos dois queria perder a amizade de James.

-Eu ouvi a Evans dizer que ia atrás do _James_? Não do Potter? -perguntou Peter.

-Nada mais do que acontecer essa noite vai me surpreender. -afirmou Katrina abraçando Remus -Parabéns, pombinhos.

Sirius e Nathalie sorriram para os amigos.

Lily caminhou pelos corredores a procura de James. Sabia que ele provavelmente estaria furioso com ela, com os amigos, com Merlin e com o mundo. Ela nem imaginava de onde tinha tirado a idéia de falar tudo aquilo para James. E a briga sequer era dela. O mundo devia estar prestes a desabar: ela defendendo Sirius Black... Bom, agora ja tinha gritado com James, só restava encontrá-lo e pedir desculpas. **(n/a: sim minha gente, ela vai pedir desculpas!!) **

Encontrou-o no andar abaixo do da Grifinória **(n/a: procurou bastante, hein...) **, sentado no chão, encostado na parede, com a testa apoiada no joelho.

-Potter -chamou baixo.

Ele levantou a cabeça e encarou-a, depois voltou a apreciar os próprios pés.

-O que você quer, _Evans_? Tirar mais uma com a minha cara?

Lily suspirou. Se aproximou até ficar de frente para ele.

-Pare de agir como uma criança mimada, Potter. **(n/a: essa doeu...) **

-O que agora, Lily? **(n/a: ele não consegue chamá-la de Evans o tempo todo XD) **Vai negar que você só ficou comigo esta noite pra dar cobertura para aqueles dois? -voltou a olhá-la irritado.

Lily suspirou mais uma vez, mas como era monitora desde o quinto ano sabia bem como lidar com crianças birrentas. Ajoelhou-se de frente para James e olhou no fundo dos olhos dele.

-Aqueles dois, como você diz, chama-se Sirius e Nathalie e são grandes amigos seus. Quanto a mim... Admito que a principio eu só fui dançar com você para acobertar a Nathalie, mas eu realmente me diverti muito.

-Sei. -ele falou irônico.

-É sério. -ela falou mudando de lugar, encostando-se na parede ao lado dele. -Escuta, eu só vim aqui para pedir desculpa por me meter na sua conversa com os dois.

-Ah claro. E desde quando você é amiguinha do Sirius? -perguntou irritado.

-Não sei exatamente. A gente conversou um dia e acabamos ficando amigos. -ela falou como se não fosse grande coisa.

-Incrível. Até para o Sirius você da uma chance e...

-Potter, eu vim aqui falar deles, não da gente, então não conclua essa frase. **(n/a: que cortada...) **

James suspirou.

-Mas é sério Lily, eu me sinto traído. Todo mundo sabia. **(n/a: não que isso seja consolo, mas o Peter não sabia...) **

-Eu entendo que você esteja bravo, mas esmurrar o Sirius ou brigar com a Nathalie não vai resolver. A gente só sabia porque a Nathalie contou pra gente, para as amigas dela. Eu não sei como o Remus sabia **(n/a: na vdd ela não quer contar pra ele q o Remus sabia pq viu os 2 se beijando) **, talvez a Katrina tenha contado para ele, sei la. A Nathalie queria te contar, mas tinha medo da sua reação. E pelo visto ela tinha razão.

-É que eu conheço o Sirius, Lily. Ele nunca ficou com uma menina mais de uma vez. Eu não quero que ele faça a Nathalie sofrer.

-Eu sei, Potter. Eu também não quero que ela sofra, mas ela assumiu o risco porque quis. Ela conhece o Sirius, sabe que ele pode não ser o príncipe dos sonhos, mas mesmo assim é a fim dele desde o primeiro ano.

-O que? -James perguntou incrédulo. -A Nathalie gosta do Sirius desde o primeiro ano e eu nunca percebi?

-Fala sério, James, você ia mesmo querer saber? -Lily perguntou encarando-o.

-Claro que não. -ele respondeu como se fosse óbvio -Alias eu preferia que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

-Mas aconteceu e você vai ter que aceitar se não quiser perder grandes amigos. E eu não falo só da Nathalie e do Sirius. Se você continuar desse jeito até o Remus e o Peter vão acabar se afastando. Alem do mais -continuou ela -Você quer que todos acreditem que você mudou, mas não acredita que seu amigo mudou.

-Eu achei que não íamos falar sobre nós. -ele falou ja sorrindo.

-E não estamos. Mesmo porque... -ela pegou o chapéu dele que estava no chão e pôs na própria cabeça. -Não existe um "nós", Potter.

-Não existe porque você não quer. -ele falou sorrindo abertamente.

-Você não tem jeito. -a ruiva riu e levantou-se -Vamos embora daqui. -falou oferecendo a mão para James levantar.

-Você venceu ruivinha. -ele aceitou a mão de Lily e levantou -Não sei o que falar para eles agora.

-Seja sincero, como você sempre é. Mas não brigue mais com os dois. E não precisa ficar mostrando que você é contra o namoro deles. -Lily aconselhou.

-Ok, vou fazer ver o que da pra fazer... Ta bom, ta bom. Eu vou me comportar. -corrigiu-se ao ver a cara brava da ruiva.

Eles caminharam em silencio até a sala comunal, onde a festa ainda acontecia. Os casais agora dançavam embalados por uma musica lenta e romântica. **(n/a: Stick With You, Pussycat Dolls)**

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you  
_  
James acompanha Lily até a escada do dormitório feminino.

-Comporte-se, Potter. -falou colocando o chapéu de volta na cabeça do maroto. **(n/a: ela quer dizer pra ele se comportar em relação aos amigos, certo?) **

-Serei um anjo, senhorita Evans. -falou levantando a mão direita.

-Certo, então eu...

-Espera. -ele interrompeu -Posso pedir um abraço?

Lily olhou-o espantada, mas cedeu.

-Certo.

Os dois se abraçaram e James apertou Lily com força, afundando o rosto nos cabelos da ruiva. **(n/a: antes ela tava de cabelo solto, mas ela soltou) **Lily sentia o calor e o perfume do corpo de James roubando sua noção de tempo pouco a pouco.

_Nobody gonna love me better  
I must stick with you forever  
Nobody gonna take me higher  
I must stick with you  
You know how to appreciate me  
I must stick with you my baby  
Nobody ever made me feel this way  
I must stick with you  
_  
A musica terminou sendo substituida por uma balada agitada. Com o susto Lily se separou de James.

-Boa noite, Potter -falou apressada e subiu as escadas para seu dormitório.

James ficou olhando-a desaparecer, depois foi para o dormitório. Chegou la e viu que o cortinado das camas dos três amigos estava puxado. Menos mal, quanto mais demorasse pra falar com eles melhor seria. Queria ter por um momento a ilusão de que nada daquilo estava acontecendo e por um segundo só lembrar o perfume e o calor do corpo de sua linda ruiva.

**N/A: Ai esta mais um capítulo. Desculpem pelo número absurdo de notas particulares XD**

**Reviews, por favor!!**

**B-jão**


	9. A Descoberta

Capítulo 8: A Descoberta

**Capítulo 8: A Descoberta **

James acordou na manhã seguinte esperando que tudo tivesse sido um sonho. Que ele estivesse acordando no sábado de manhã, que a festa ainda fosse acontecer e que Sirius e Nathalie ainda fossem apenas amigos. Doce ilusão. Sua fantasia jogada num canto do quarto mostrava que a festa tinha sido bem real. Era domingo de manhã e ele tinha que falar com os amigos. **(n/a: pq a srta Evans mandou XD) **Constatou que o quarto estava vazio. Será que estavam fugindo dele? Era só o que faltava. Ainda por cima ia ter que ir atrás dos infelizes. **(n/a: ah, claro... eles q têm q pedir desculpa pra ele...) **Suspirou derrotado e rumou para o banheiro para tomar um banho e se preparar para a batalha. **(n/a: q dramático...) **

No salão principal os marotos e as divas tomavam café juntos. Katrina e Remus conversavam aos sussurros e trocavam beijos, ao lado deles Nathalie e Sirius conversavam discretamente, mas de mãos dadas, sob o olhar atento de varias garotas. Do outro lado da mesa Lily e Melissa conversavam sobre musica, enquanto Peter detonava seu café da manhã. James entrou no salão em silencio e dirigiu-se para onde os amigos estavam, sentou-se ao lado de Lily e começou a arrumar seu prato. Todos os outros sete ficaram em silêncio.

-O que foi? -ele perguntou para os amigos -Algum problema? **(n/a: cínico!!) **

-Nenhum, queridinho. -Katrina falou e logo voltou a beijar Remus.

Sirius e Nathalie trocaram olhares preocupados. Lily da uma cotovelada em James.

-Ai! O que foi?

Ela indica Sirius e Nathalie com a cabeça. James bufa.

-Sirius, Nathalie -ele chama os dois que se viram assustados para encará-lo -Não precisam ficar assim, ta? Eu agi como um imbecil ontem. Me desculpem, eu não vou mais me meter. Façam o que quiserem. -falou desgostoso. **(n/a: muito bem, James. Agora senta e da a patinha XD) **

O sorriso de Nathalie iluminou-se.

-Obrigada, James. Eu fico mais feliz sabendo que você não esta bravo com a gente.

-Mas... Se você fizer a Nathalie derramar uma lagrima sequer, Sirius, eu vou fazer você se arrepender de ter nascido. -falou em tom de ameaça, o dedo em riste.

-Você vai ter que entrar na fila, Pontas. -Peter falou de repente -A Katrina, a Melissa e o Remus ja prometeram a mesma coisa.

Todos riram juntos. As coisas voltavam a funcionar. Só faltava...

-Mudando de assunto -Melissa comentou quando pararam de rir. -Sábado agora tem jogo contra a Corvinal, né?

-Tem sim. Você vai la me ver, Lily? -James perguntou esperançoso.

-Eu vou ver meu time jogar, Potter, não você. -ela respondeu indiferente.

-E se eu dedicar a vitória pra você?

-Ah, que fofo, Potter. -ela falou irônica -Para quantas garotas você ja dedicou uma vitória? Da um tempo! -falou irritada e se levantou da mesa deixando todos estarrecidos para trás. **(n/a: pronto, agora não falta mais nada XD) **

-Alguém me explica essa mulher? -James pediu cansado.

-Mulheres não devem ser entendidas e sim obedecidas, Potter. -Melissa falou provocando.

-Exatamente. -Katrina concordou levantando -Eu vou falar com ela. -informou e rumou para fora do salão.

-Eu tenho que te agradecer, Remus. -James falou sorrindo para o amigo.

-Por que? -Remus perguntou confuso.

-Por ter convencido a Katrina a voltar a me ajudar com a Lily.

-Que? Eu não pedi isso para a Katrina. -Remus parecia ainda mais confuso.

-Não? -James e Sirius perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Claro que não. Depois de ter visto aquela discussão entre vocês na praia **(n/a: a da escada lembram?) **você acha mesmo que eu seria louco de pedir uma coisa dessas pra ela?

Sirius e James olharam-se estarrecidos.

-Como vocês são lerdos. -Melissa falou trocando uma risadinha com Nathalie -A Katrina usou o Remus de desculpa, Potter. Ela nunca deixou de ajudar você e a Lily caso você nunca tenha percebido.

-Até aquele dia ela estava te ajudando, impedindo que você visse a Lily -concluiu Nathalie -Ela sabia que vocês dois precisavam esfriar a cabeça antes de conversarem.

-Eu não acredito! -James exclamou -Eu mato a Katrina! Me deixou preocupado a toa!

-Você devia beijar os pés da Katrina, Pontas -Peter comentou distraidamente.

James olhou estarrecido para Peter, enquanto os outros caiam na risada.

Katrina encontrou Lily encostada numa parede próxima à saída do salão principal.

-Explique-se, moranguinho. -pediu direta.

-Explicar o que? -Lily tentou se fazer de desentendida.

-Você sabe muito bem o que Lily Evans. -Katrina falou séria -Por que você tratou o James daquele jeito?

Lily abaixou a cabeça.

-Eu não sei, Katrina. O costume talvez...

-Mentira! Não foi por isso. Me fala a verdade, Lily.

Lily encarou a amiga.

-É que dá vergonha. Eu me sinto horrível. -falou, os olhos marejados.

-Eu não estou aqui pra te julgar, Lily. Me fala.

(**N/a: ATENÇÃO!! O que vem a seguir é meio duro de ouvir, mas eu peço que escutem a revelação dela de coração aberto e não odeiem a Lily, pq eu adoro ela) **

Lily suspirou.

-É quase uma necessidade fazer isso, Katrina. Você não tem idéia do bem que faz para o meu ego ver que não importa o quanto eu esnobe ele, ele sempre vem de novo atrás de mim. -Lily começou a chorar abertamente.

-O QUE? -Katrina estava em choque. Não imaginava uma coisa dessas vinda de Lily. Ainda bem que era domingo e os alunos que não estavam no salão principal estavam dormindo, deixando os corredores vazios.

-Lily, para de chorar e me explica isso melhor. -Katrina pediu puxando Lily para um outro corredor por segurança.

-É isso que você ouviu, Katrina. Eu sou um monstro, uma insensível. Eu andei brincando com o James esse tempo todo.

-Ok, ok. Primeiro: pare chega de drama. -Katrina pediu levemente irritada -Agora me explica _direito _isso. Como assim você andou brincando com o James?

-Você lembra que até o quinto ano eu não era la essas belezas, né? E também era super tímida e fechada. Dai um dia, do nada, o Potter veio e me chamou pra sair. Eu achei que ele tava me zoando, por isso falei que não na hora. Só que ele passou a insistir e cada vez que eu falava não parecia que a determinação dele aumentava. Foi nessa época que eu comecei a mudar.

-Eu lembro. -Katrina confirmou -Você deu mesmo uma mudada repentina no meio do quinto ano.

-Era tão bom pra mim ver o "grande James Potter" vir atrás de mim como um cachorrinho. Ainda hoje eu faço isso. E não vou mentir e falar que é inconsciente, porque não é. Só o objetivo mudou. -falou, as lagrimas voltando.

-Qual o objetivo agora? -perguntou Katrina compadecida.

-Me convencer de que ele me ama de verdade.

-E deu certo?

-Sim... Mas eu ainda não sei o que eu sinto. Eu sei que gosto dele. Só não sei se posso corresponder à altura do que ele sente por mim.

-Sabe, essa era minha duvida em relação ao Remus -Katrina falou confortadora -Eu sabia que ele me amava, mas não sabia se tinha como "corresponder à altura".

-Como foi que você descobriu que amava ele?

-Para ser sincera, eu não tenho muita idéia. Acho que apareceu do nada esse amor, mas a primeira vez que eu tive consciência dele foi naquele dia de lua cheia. Você me proibindo de ir vê-lo, escondendo algo... Eu não gritei que amava ele pra te dobrar. Para ser sincera nem eu esperava fazer aquilo. -Katrina admitiu, parecendo menos prepotente, mais comum, mais amiga.

-Então o que você quer que eu faça? Ponha o Potter em perigo mortal para descobrir se eu amo ele? -Lily perguntou ja sorrindo.

-Pode ser. Se você quiser eu posso jogá-lo da torre de astronomia. -Katrina sugeriu divertida. **(n/a: ela teve um lapso de amiga compreensiva, mas ja passou XD) **

-Não, obrigada. Não vai adiantar nada eu descobrir que amo ele e ele estar morto.

-Ok, ok. Mas que tal pararmos com as brigas?

-Tudo bem. Eu vou parar.

-Ótimo. Vamos voltar para o salão?

-Não... Vou voltar para o quarto para pensar um pouco. E, Katrina, por favor, não fala disso com ninguém, ta? -pediu Lily.

-Pode deixar, moranguinho.

As duas se despediram e Katrina voltou para o salão.

-E ai? O que ela falou? -James perguntou ansioso quando Katrina sentou-se.

-Não é da sua conta, James. -Katrina falou séria -Mas vou te dar só uma dica: deixe a Lily quieta. Ela precisa pensar. Não vá incomodá-la.

James suspirou.

-É difícil resistir, mas tudo bem. Tudo pelo amor da ruivinha.

-Você são tão... -Melissa fingiu pensar.

-Lindos? -arriscou Sirius.

-Não.

-Inteligentes? -opinou James.

-Idiotas. -ela concluiu sorridente.

-Engraçadinha.

Enquanto Lily "refletia" sobre seus sentimentos em relação a James a semana foi passando. A noticia do namoro de Sirius e Nathalie caiu como uma bomba entre as meninas da escola, que passaram a odiar a diva. **(n/a: meninas malvadas XD)**

Na sexta-feira, perto do fim da tarde o time de quadribol da Grifinória estava no campo treinando.

-Lily.

-O que, Nathalie?

-Vem comigo no campo de quadribol?

-O que você quer fazer la?

-Ver meu namorado, que tal? -Nathalie riu da cara de desentendida de Lily.

-Por que você não chama outra pessoa, hein? -Lily parecia criança pedindo para não tomar injeção.

-Porque a Katrina esta com o Remus e a Melissa desapareceu. **(n/a: é mentira dela. A Melissa estava no dormitório...) **Por favor, Lily!!

Se Lily ainda pensava em resistir mudou totalmente de idéia diante da cara de cachorro abandonado de Nathalie.

-Ok, vamos. Mas tem que ser muito rápido.

-Rapidíssimo. -Nathalie concordou pulando.

As duas se encaminharam para o campo conversando sobre coisas banais e sobre o namoro de Nathalie. Chegaram la e viram que os garotos ainda treinavam. Sirius, que treinava rebatidas com a ajuda de um dos artilheiros, avistou Nathalie e parou imediatamente o que estava fazendo. Desceu da vassoura e correu para abraçar a namorada. Girou-a no ar e depois deu um selinho.

-Oi minha flor!

-Oi Sirius! -Nathalie respondeu sorrindo.

-Oi Lily.

-Oi Sirius.

-Black! -James chamou ainda voando -O treino ainda não acabou!

-Pontas, esse treino acabou ja faz meia hora! -Sirius gritou de volta -Vem, Nah, vamos fugir desse maluco.

-Ãh?

-Vem -Sirius sai puxando Nathalie -Lily, tira o James desse campo. Ele só obedece você mesmo. -gritou se afastando.

-Sirius, volta aqui! -Lily chamou, sendo ignorada pelo moreno.

Vendo que Sirius havia fugido do treino, os outros jogadores também foram saindo devagar até restar apenas James sobrevoando o campo.

-Potter! -Lily chamou -Vamos entrar logo! Esta frio demais pra você ficar ai!

No mês de novembro ainda era outono, mas um vento gelado ja cortava o ar, fazendo Lily fechar a capa da escola. **(n/a: eu fico só pensando nele voando numa vassoura com esse tipo de vento gelado. Q frioooooooo!!)**

-Eu sei que você esta muito preocupada comigo, meu anjo. Eu vou dar só mais uma voltinha. -James respondeu sorrindo daquele jeito "irritante".

"Como alguém pode sorrir tanto?" pensou Lily observando James que agora dava rasantes pelo campo. Virou-se para olhar na direção dos vestiários. "O ultimo jogador foi embora faz tempo. Ja esta até escurecendo..." Ouviu um grito de James e virou-se assustada. Encontrou o moreno caído no chão de bruços.

-Potter? -chamou, mas ele sequer se mexeu. -James? -chamou de novo ja demonstrando desespero e mesmo assim ele não respondeu.

Correu até ele e ajoelhou ao lado do corpo.

-James! -chamou mais uma vez e virou-o, descobrindo que ele ria.

-E agora, senhorita Evans -ele falou e segurou-a pelos braços invertendo as posições -Vai dizer que não ficou preocupada? **(n/a: cena megaaaaaaaaaa copiada de Star Wars Episódio II do Anakin com a Padme)**

A distancia entre eles era perigosa, torturante. James encarou os profundos olhos verdes de Lily e foi vencendo calmamente os centímetros que os separavam. E Lily entorpecida pelo calor do corpo de James, pelo cheiro dele, foi deixando e logo os lábios se tocaram. O beijo começou de uma forma suave e doce, onde um saboreava os lábios do outro. Lily abandonou toda a resistência **(n/a: como se ela estivesse impondo alguma...) **e entregou-se ao beijo que ela tanto queria provar, passou os braços pelo pescoço de James e ela mesma intensificou o beijo.

James experimentava agora uma sensação que nunca nenhuma outra garota jamais proporcionara a ele. Aquela sensação de querer e desejar e ao mesmo tempo amar, ter carinho e querer cuidar. Ter Lily assim, só para si, era o mesmo que estar no paraíso.

Lily sabia que era loucura estar beijando James Potter no meio do campo de quadribol. Se alguém pegasse os dois nessa situação **(n/a: e q situação...) **a escola ia ter o que comentar por uma década. Sim, era loucura, mas era a loucura mais deliciosa que Lily ja tinha feito. **(n/a: não que ela tenha feito muitas) **Queria que o tempo parasse para que nunca mais precisasse soltar James. Mas de repente teve um estalo...

-Espera! -afastou James que estava tão ofegante quanto ela -Você estava fingindo, não estava? Você não caiu da vassoura.

-Na verdade... -o sorriso maroto dele denunciou-o.

-Seu imbecil! -Lily falou sem gritar. Empurrou James para o lado e se levantou. **(n/a: primeiro abusa e depois descarta né? Espertinha...) **

-Espera, Lily. -James falou rindo -Foi brincadeira. Volta aqui.

-Vai nessa, POTTER !-ela respondeu por cima do ombro se afastando.

Quando ja estava a uma distancia segura do campo, correu, e só parou quando entrou no castelo. Encostou na parede ofegante.

-Por Merlin... Eu amo o Potter!

É ela finalmente descobriu...

**N/A: Pois é, ela finalmente descobriu... hahahah O que será que vem agora?**

Obrigada pelos reviews. Sintam-se a vontade para deixarem mais! XD

**Até a próxima!**

**B-jão**


	10. Confusões de Apaixonados

Capítulo 9: Confusões de Apaixonados

**Capítulo 9: Confusões de Apaixonados **

No dia seguinte, depois de um complicado jogo a Grifinória saiu vitoriosa. James e Sirius foram encontrar os amigos em meio à torcida dos leões, para comemorar a vitória.

-Cadê a Lily? -foi a primeira coisa que James perguntou depois de receber os parabéns dos amigos.

-A Lily ficou no quarto hoje. -explicou Nathalie -Ela não esta muito bem.

-Exatamente _Potter. _-Katrina parecia repentinamente irritada com James -Ela esta enjoada e até ja vomitou. To avisando, se você fez alguma coisa com a Lily você está morto. -depois sua expressão mudou de brava para maliciosa -Ela é muito nova para ficar grávida.

-Katrina, tenha um pouco de vergonha na cara. -James falou constrangido. **(n/a: ele não gosta que falem essas coisas da Lily... XD) **

-O que a Lily tem? -Sirius perguntou.

-Não sei. Acho que é só um mal-estar. -respondeu Melissa.

Claro que as outras divas não iam contar que na verdade Lily comera quatro pedaços de bolo de chocolate **(n/a: daqueles trufados e com calda XD) **enquanto contava para as amigas que se descobrira apaixonada por James enquanto os dois se beijavam, deitados no campo de quadribol, e que por isso **(n/a: por ter comido muito doce) **estava passando muito mal.

-Aliás James, em alguns dias começa a lua-cheia, então você vai ser dispensado das aulas de dança. -Katrina falou de repente, deixando Melissa e Nathalie confusas e James corado.

-O que? -as duas perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, ja rindo do constrangimento do moreno.

-Eu estou dando aulas de dança para o James -Katrina falou simplesmente.

-Katrina, cala a boca! -James estava agora roxo de vergonha.

-Que stress Pontinhas... -Katrina provocou -Foi sem querer...

-Você contou isso de propósito, né Katrina? -Sirius perguntou rindo.

-Você tem alguma duvida disso, Black? -Melissa perguntou se divertindo com a cara de desentendida que Katrina fazia.

A semana começou e James não conseguia falar com Lily. Não que ela estivesse fugindo dele, **(n/a: juro que ela não esta XD) **mas parecia que a escola inteira conspirava para que os dois não se encontrassem sozinhos.

Terça-feira era véspera de lua-cheia. Remus sentia-se fraco como era normal nesta época, mas mesmo assim caminhava pelos corredores da escola fazendo sua ronda noturna. Sentiu algo cobrir seus olhos e uma voz provocante sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Adivinha quem é?

-Katrina.

-Espertinho. Tenho uma surpresa pra você...

-Mas a ronda...

-A Lily vai cuidar disso pra gente. Vem. -ordenou puxando o maroto para algum lugar.

Ela havia coberto os olhos do namorado com a própria gravata e agora guiava-o pelos corredores para algum lugar que ele desconhecia.

**ATENÇÃO!! CENAS PROIBIDAS PRA MENORES DE 18 ANOS!! ****  
(n/a: é brincadeira ta gente XD) **

-Pode olhar agora.

Ela tirou a gravata dos olhos de Remus, que vê que se encontra numa sala iluminada apenas por varias velas coloridas. Há também um tapete muito macio e vários almofadões coloridos no chão. Nada demais.

-Que lugar...?

-A sala precisa. -Katrina puxa Remus -Vem, vamos aproveitar o tempo.

Melissa caminhava pelos corredores, para dar cobertura para Katrina. Só mais um pouco e poderia ir para sua cama. Trombou com alguém e acabou caindo no chão.

-Quem foi o desgraçado? Ah Pettigrew tinha que ser você! -falou irritada.

-Foi mal, Melissa. **(n/a: é, ele chama ela de Melissa, mas ela chama ele de Pettigrew) **-ele ajuda Melissa a levantar -O que você faz aqui?

-O que você esta fazendo aqui?

-Eu tava na cozinha.

-Mas ainda bem que eu te achei. Eu preciso falar com você.

-S-sobre o que? -Peter ja começou a se preocupar.

-Foi algo que eu ignorei no Halloween, mas agora eu tenho que perguntar: por que o interesse repentino no Lorde das Trevas?

-In-interesse, Melissa? Não sei do que você esta falando. -Peter estava pálido e suava frio.

-Não me enrola, Peter. **(n/a: ja mudou o tratamento...) **Eu sei que você esta escondendo alguma coisa. Me fala o que é.

-Desde quando você se importa com o que eu faço? -ele rebateu.

-Peter, não esgote minha paciência!

-Que barulho foi esse?

-Que barulho?

Eles ouvem barulho de passos.

-Esse. -Peter pega a mão de Melissa -Vem!

Ele puxa Melissa até uma armadura e abre uma passagem secreta.

-Entra ai. -ele empurra Melissa para dentro da passagem e depois entra junto.

-Ah que saco! -Melissa resmunga. -Quem era, hein?

-O Filch.

-Como você sabe?

-Ser um maroto tem suas vantagens. A gente conhece as passagens e pressente o perigo.

-Sei. Pra mim, você ainda é só um tonto, Pettigrew.

-Ah qual é Melissa? A sua opinião ja foi bem outra.

-Como você mesmo disse: "ja foi", passado. Agora a minha opinião é a de que você e seus amigos são um bando de manés.

-Tanto que você ajudou o Sirius a ficar com a Nathalie. -ele falou levemente irônico.

-Não. Eu ajudei a minha amiga a por uma coleira no Sirius. -Melissa respondeu vitoriosa. **(n/a: lembrando que esse papo todo esta acontecendo numa passagem pequena e apertada... XD)**

-Como você é teimosa Turner.

-Cala a boca, Pettigrew.

-Não me manda calar a boca, Melissa.

-Eu mando sim.

-Não seja chata!

-Fica quieto. **(n/a: sou só eu ou essa discussão é ridicula?) **

-Você que ta pedindo.

-Não... -Melissa não teve tempo de responder, pois foi calada por um beijo de Peter. Um beijo que não era nem de longe o de alguém que desprezava. O beijo dos dois era, na verdade, cheio de saudade.

Remus e Katrina **(n/a: tirem as crianças da sala XD) **estavam deitados no tapete, abraçados, enquanto ele fazia cafuné nela.

-Eu ja falei que amo quando você faz cafuné em mim? -ela falou manhosa.

-Não -ele respondeu rindo.

-Pois eu gosto. Então trate de fazer sempre de agora em diante. -falou com um falso tom autoritário.

-Sim, senhora. -Remus respondeu divertido.

-Remus... Porque você gosta de mim? -ela perguntou parecendo um pouco insegura.

-Porque você é linda, inteligente, divertida, amiga e, principalmente, porque você sabe toda a verdade sobre mim e mesmo assim esta aqui comigo. -ele respondeu calmo, abraçando-se mais a loira. **(n/a:ok, deu... EU QUERO O REMUS PRA MIM!!) **

-E o meu "adorável" humor não ajudou nisso?

-Na verdade não. Eu nunca me importei com as sus bruscas mudança de humor. Eu sabia que você fazia essas coisas pra disfarçar o que realmente sentia.

-E eu que me arrependia de ter chorado na sua frente... **(n/a: vcs lembram dele falando de como tinha se apaixonado por ela, né?) **

-Ainda bem que você chorou. -ele deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Katrina -Foi naquela hora que eu me apaixonei por você.

Katrina sentou-se para encarar Remus.

-Isso é sério?

-É.

-Acho que eu preciso chorar mais vezes... -ela declarou antes de se deitar sobre Remus e beijá-lo.

Os dois podiam estar namorando e Remus conhecia o jeito provocante de Katrina, mas esse tipo de situação ainda era nova para ele e ele ainda sentia um pouco de vergonha. **(n/a: tipo, não era sempre que ele a Katrina podiam ficar assim sozinhos e tão... a vontade...) **

-Sabe o que isso me lembra? -Remus falou quando o beijo terminou.

-O que? -Katrina perguntou curiosa.

-O nosso primeiro beijo.

-Qual? Aquele que você interrompeu na melhor parte? -ela perguntou irônica.

Remus riu.

-Esse mesmo. Só que... -ele girou o corpo invertendo as posições dos dois -agora eu não pretendo ir a lugar algum.

-Acho bom mesmo -ela sorriu maliciosa antes de puxá-lo para mais um beijo.

Peter e Melissa ainda estavam escondidos na passagem secreta e ainda se beijavam. Melissa não queria parar de beijá-lo, sentia falta dele. O tempo que os dois passaram juntos, foi bom sim. Peter fazia tudo para agradá-la, tanto que nunca contara a ninguém que estavam juntos, porque ela pedira para ele não contar. Mas ela era cabeça dura, teimosa, impaciente e, principalmente, orgulhosa. Depois de ela mesma ter terminado o relacionamento, não havia chances de voltar atrás e se "humilhar" pedindo que ele voltasse com ela. **(n/a: deu pra entender o "teimosa"?) **Resolveu afastá-lo.

-Pode ir parando, Pettigrew -falou ofegante.

-Mas Melissa...

-Sem "mas". Me esquece seu imbecil.

Ela abriu a passagem e sumiu dali o mais rápido possível.

Com o começo da lua cheia, os marotos e as divas poucas vezes se viam, o que era normal. Katrina voltou a ser cadeira cativa na enfermaria. Nathalie estava começando a sentir uma certa hostilidade por parte das meninas da escola...

Dois dias depois do fim da lua cheia os marotos estavam embaixo de uma arvore próxima ao lago vendo a matéria que havia sido dada ao longo da semana que Remus faltou.

-Sirius, você sabe se esta tudo bem com a Nathalie? -Remus perguntou de repente.

-Que eu saiba sim, Aluado. Por que? Ela falou alguma coisa? -perguntou Sirius preocupado.

-Não. É porque eu ouvi muitas das garotas falando mal dela por ai. Coisas bem absurdas, alias. Tem muita menina mordida pelo namoro de vocês dois.

-Problema delas. Eu só quero a Nathalie. **(n/a: que cachorrinho mais fofo ) **-afirmou categórico -Acho melhor eu procurá-la.

Levantou-se e saiu dos jardins em busca de Nathalie.

Ao mesmo tempo Nathalie andava pelo castelo a procura de Sirius.

-Oi Miller. -cumprimentou uma garota da Corvinal que ela nunca tinha visto antes e que tinha um sorriso extremamente falso.

-Oi -Nathalie respondeu insegura -Posso ajudar?

-Ah como ela é boazinha! -falou irônica uma segunda garota que apareceu de repente atrás de Nathalie.

-E fica enganando todo mundo com esse jeitinho meigo -completou uma terceira.

-Mas ela não passa de uma falsa! -atacou uma quarta corvinal.

Nathalie viu-se cercada por quatro corvinais, com varinhas em punho. E o pior: não conhecia nenhuma delas e não sabia o que podiam querer com ela.

-O que o Sirius viu nela? -a segunda garota perguntou.

-Francamente ela nem é tão bonita assim. -replicou a quarta.

Então era por isso? Por causa de seu namoro com Sirius?

-Ele só pode estar brincando com ela. -falou a primeira -No mínimo é um desafio.

Nathalie não se conformava com tudo o que estava ouvindo. Sentia uma vontade louca de chorar, mas não podia dar esse gostinho para essas loucas. **(n/a: lições da Melissa...) **

-Fala, garota! Que tipo de joguinho você fez pra ficar com o Sirius? -perguntou a terceira com a varinha apontada para Nathalie.

-O que esta acontecendo aqui?

Nathalie deparou-se com Sirius olhando para a cena espantado. Imediatamente as meninas guardaram as varinhas e suavizaram as expressões.

-Oi Sirius! -uma delas falou com a voz melosa e sendo totalmente ignorada.

Sirius passou reto por elas e foi até Nathalie.

-Você esta bem?

Nathalie apenas fez que sim com a cabeça.

-Vem, vamos sair daqui. E vocês. -virou-se para as corvinais -Nunca mais cheguem perto dela.

Os dois caminharam em silencio pelos corredores, Nathalie abraçada a Sirius, até que ele abriu a porta de uma sala vazia e entrou la com ela.

-Aquelas meninas te machucaram? -perguntou olhando o rosto de Nathalie como se procurasse machucados.

-Não, elas não fizeram nada. -ela respondeu baixinho e abaixou a cabeça.

-Foi minha culpa, não foi?

-De jeito nenhum -ela olhou-o decidida -Você não tem culpa se aquela meninas são loucas.

-Mas eu não quero ver você assim, triste.

-Fica do meu lado e cuida de mim. Dai você não vai me ver triste. **(n/a: a Nathalie é meio carente, ela quer que alguem cuide dela) **

Sirius abraça Nathalie.

-Só você me acalma. -sussurrou para ela e suavemente virou o rosto dela até os lábios se tocarem.

Toda vez que a beijava tinha medo que ela se quebrasse, tão frágil que ela lhe parecia. Queria ter todo o cuidado do mundo, todo o respeito. Sabia que ela merecia atenção e não queria assustá-la ou forçá-la a nada.

-Vem -Sirius falou puxando-a para fora da sala. -Vamos mostrar para todo mundo que o cachorrão aqui ta na coleira.

-Ah é? Deixa eu ver se a coleira ta bem apertada. -Nathalie riu e puxou Sirius pela gravata para beijá-lo.

Nem perceberam que ja estavam no corredor e que muita gente parou para ver o longo beijo deles.

Sexta-feira James ja estava enlouquecendo porque não conseguia conversar com Lily. Parecia que repentinamente ela tinha ficado super atarefada. E o pior é que parecia que ela não fazia de propósito, ou seja, era Merlin brincando com ele, impedindo-o de ver a ruiva.

Caminhava por um corredor quando um garoto passou correndo por ele. **(n/a: o menino correu para mesma direção para onde o James seguia) **

-Ué, esse não é o O'Connell, monitor chefe da Corvinal? -pensou consigo.

Logo em seguida Remus também passou correndo por ele na mesma direção que o outro monitor tinha seguido.

-O que esta acontecendo? -perguntou-se ao ver o amigo sumir por um corredor.

Ouviu mais passos e viu que Lily também vinha correndo e segurou-a.

-Lily, preciso falar com você.

-Potter, eu também adoraria falar com você, mas agora não vai dar. -ela falou agitada, olhando para o fim do corredor.

-Não, Lily, a gente vai conversar agora.

Num dos corredores que cruzava com o que eles estavam há uma explosão.

-Ai, que droga! -Lily exclama e corre para la.

Vinda da direção para a qual Lily corria, chegava Melissa.

-O que esta acontecendo, Melissa?

-Duelo de sextanistas. Um grupo de corvinais e um de sonserinos esta se pegando perto de uma sala onde estavam tendo aula segundanistas da Grifinória e da Lufa-Lufa e acabou que todos os monitores foram chamados para ver se param a briga. -Melissa explicou indiferente.

-E por que eles estão brigando?

-Algo a ver com "Meu pai manda no seu no ministério..." e "até minha mãe ganha mais que o seu pai"... Acho que é isso. **(n/a: hã?) **

-Obrigado pela precisão das informações, Melissa. -James falou irônico.

-Por nada, _Pontas _-ela respondeu também irônica.

-Melissa...-James começou hesitante -Você entende a Lily?

-Hã?

-Eu perguntei se você entende a Lily. -ele repetiu irritado.

-Potter, eu mal consigo me entender, que dirá a Lily.

-Não é possível, Melissa. Vocês são amigas. Alguma coisa você tem que saber.

-Se você fizer uma pergunta mais especifica quem sabe. -ela provocou sarcástica.

-Por que ela me beija num dia e me ignora no outro? -James falou de uma vez.

-Ah, então a questão é "nosso nada inocente beijo no campo de quadribol"... -Melissa falou maliciosa. **(n/a: na verdade, a Melissa ja sabia o q o James queria, ela só tava enchendo o saco dele, até ele resolver falar XD) **

-Você ta sabendo disso? -James perguntou espantado.

-Por que eu não saberia? A Lily contou tudo pra gente. E eu vou te falar: a idéia foi até boa, mas você quase matar a Lily de preocupação e depois beijá-la, não ia fazer com que ela resolvesse se jogar de uma vez nos seus braços.

-Ah é? E o que você queria que eu fizesse?

-Eu? Eu não queria, nem quero nada de você. Só pense... No que a Lily gostaria. -Melissa da uma piscadela para James e vai embora.

-Como se fosse fácil! -James gritou para Melissa que se afastava -Faz só dois anos que eu tento descobrir o que ela gostaria...

Lily estava exausta. Havia sido praticamente impossivel parar o duelo dos sextanistas. Quase todos os monitores do castelo compareceram ao corredor e mesmo assim a luta só terminou quando os monitores das respectivas casas (Sonserina e Corvinal) estuporaram metade dos duelistas. Agora ela estava sentada num dos sofás da sala comunal e sua cabeça doía terrivelmente.

-Cansada, ruivinha?

Lily olha para seu interlocutor e sorri. **(n/a: que palavra chik né XD) **

-Só um pouco, Sirius. **(n/a: peguei vcs né? Acharam q era o James!!) **

-O que você tem? Ta parecendo triste. -Sirius falou se sentando ao lado da ruiva.

-Nada... Só tava pensando.

-Pensando num certo beijo que rolou num certo campo de quadribol? -Sirius sorriu malicioso fazendo Lily corar furiosamente.

-Eu não acredito que ele espalhou por ai! -falou irritada.

-Calma. Ninguém espalhou nada. É que o James é uma pessoa muito... óbvia, digamos assim. Ele chegou aquele dia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e durante a noite chamou seu nome **(n/a: o q sera q ele sonhou? XD) **-Lily corou de novo -Dai foi fácil deduzir que tinha acontecido alguma coisa. Então bastou um pouco de psicologia marota para fazê-lo falar. -Sirius contou com uma cara de entendido.

-Nem quero imaginar como é a "psicologia" de vocês. -Lily falou sarcástica.

-Isso. Esqueçamos a nossa psicologia e me fale de você. Vai, admite que perdidamente apaixonada pelo Pontas.

-Menos, Sirius, bem menos. Isso é papo de garota. Não me sinto a vontade pra falar disso com você.

-Nem mesmo sabendo que eu sou seu melhor amigo? -Sirius fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado que fez Lily rir.

-Não. Nem sabendo disso. -ela falou passando a mão nos cabelos de Sirius como se ele fosse um cãozinho.

-Ô ruiva teimosa. -o moreno falou abraçando Lily pelo ombro -Mas como amigo de ambos eu vou te falar uma coisa: o James te ama de verdade.

-Eu sei. -Lily murmurou apoiando a cabeça no ombro de Sirius.

-Que cena mais fofa. -a voz chamou a atenção dos dois que se depararam com Katrina, Remus e Nathalie. -Traindo a Nathalie com a Lily? Isso dava uma boa novela.

-Claro Katrina -Sirius falou irônico -Agora que fui descoberto só me resta chorar, a Lily também vai chorar e a Nathalie, que é a protagonista porque é a mais bonita , vai chorar o dobro.

-Boa idéia. -Katrina falou pensativa -Acho que também podemos avisar o James, assim vocês dois podem ter um duelo de vida ou morte.

-Ah não! -Sirius exclamou -Eu não quero agüentar a fúria do veadinho de novo.

-O que você falou, seu pulguento? -James acabara de chegar na sala, entrando pelo retrato.

-Nada. Se a carapuça de veadinho serviu, eu não posso fazer nada. -Sirius falou com uma cara falsamente inocente.

-Muuuuuuuito engraçado. Do que vocês estavam falando? -James perguntou curioso.

-Acabamos de descobrir o romance secreto entre o Sirius e a Lily. -Remus falou sério.

-E por causa do trauma eu vou chorar bastante e virar freira. -Nathalie completou entrando na brincadeira.

-E nós -Sirius declarou dramático -vamos fugir, casar em segredo e teremos uma dúzia de filhos. -levantou-se do sofá e fez Lily levantar também -Vem, Lily, vamos fugir. -falou isso, pegou a ruiva no colo e rumou para a porta do retrato.

-Nem pensar, Almofadinhas. -James alcançou os dois -A ruiva é minha. -e tirou Lily dos braços de Sirius. **(n/a: vou te contar... Eu não tenho essa sorte na minha vida...) **

-Ei vocês dois! -a ruiva reclamou -Eu não sou um saco de batata para vocês ficarem me passando de um braço para o outro.

-Se você fosse um saco de batatas -James começou maroto -Seria um saco de batatas lindo.

-Muito engraçado, James. Agora me põe no chão.

Todos os amigos da ruiva pararam de rir e olharam incrédulos para ela. E até James ficou totalmente sem ação.

-O que foi? -Lily fez uma cara falsa de inocente.

-Você... me chamou... de James... -ele falou ainda abobado.

-Chamei. Que eu saiba esse é o seu nome. -a ruiva provocou.

-Mas você nunca me chama pelo nome.

-Se você prefere que eu te chame de Potter é só avisar.

-Não! Não mesmo! Eu só quero ouvir você me chamar de James agora. -o moreno falou sorrindo como uma criança e rodou com a ruiva nos braços.

-Ja chega James! Me põe no chão. -Lily falou rindo.

-Essa noite ele não dorme... -Remus falou divertido.

De repente James abraça Lily e começa a beijar o rosto dela.

-James, menos! -ela grita rindo.

-Não da! Eu to feliz demais.

-Pra mim você ta aproveitando para tirar uma casquinha da Lily. -falou Melissa que acabara de chegar.

-Turner você não ouviu o papo, então não se mete. -James falou ainda abraçado a Lily.

-Não ouvi mesmo, mas para a Lily deixar você ficar abraçado a ela deve ter sido um papo muito bom. -falou maldosa.

-Ok, ja chega. -Lily falou corada ao se dar conta de que realmente estava abraçada a James.

-Valeu, Turner. -James falou irônico.

Melissa mostra a língua para James. **(n/a: essas crianças...) **

-Pra mim chega de festa. Eu vou dormir. -Lily declarou e rapidamente deixou a sala.

-Eu perdi alguma coisa? -Peter chegava agora pelo buraco do retrato.

-A Lily me chamou de James! -James pulava alegre pela sala.

-Conta outra, Pontas. -Peter falou tão descrente que até irritou James.

-É verdade! -James afirmou inconformado -Se você estivesse aqui e não andando por ai saberia.

Peter pareceu gelar.

-É verdade, Peter. Você anda sumido. Onde estava? -Remus perguntou

-Tem mulher nessa história. -Sirius provocou.

-Não tem mulher nenhuma! -Peter exclamou corado -Quer saber? Eu vou para o dormitório. -subiu as escadas resmungando.

-Vocês não acham que o Peter esta estranho? -perguntou Melissa.

-Hum... Preocupada com o Rabichinho Melissa? -Sirius provocou.

-Não é brincadeira, Black. Eu to falando sério.

-Agora que você falou, Melissa -Remus considerou -Eu acho mesmo que ele anda misterioso.

-É bom vocês ficarem de olho no amiguinho de vocês.

-Deixa com a gente, Melissa. Agora... Onde a gente tava mesmo? -James fingiu pensar -Ah é! Que história era aquela de fugir com a minha Lily, Almofadinhas?

-Eu não tenho culpa que ela preferiu o cachorrão aqui ao veadinho ai... -Sirius falou e se pôs a correr para fugir de James.

Lily acordou no meio de noite depois de ter um sonho muito estranho, onde ela e Sirius estavam para se casar, Dumbledore era o padre e no meio da cerimônia James e Nathalie apareceram pedindo para os dois não casarem. Ela riu lembrando do sonho. Isso que dava conviver com pessoas tão irritantemente saudáveis e criativas. Resolveu descer um pouco para a sala comunal. Pegou um livro que sua mãe havia mandado para ela e desceu as escadas do dormitório.

A sala comunal estava mergulhada no mais profundo silêncio. A lareira crepitava de forma confortadora naquelas noites cada vez mais frias. E parecia que mais alguém não conseguira dormir naquela noite e foi procurar abrigo na sala. Havia alguém deitado no sofá, próximo a lareira. Lily se aproximou silenciosamente e encontrou alguém inesperado ali. Ou talvez nem tanto. **(n/a: adivinha quem?) **

James dormia profundamente no sofá. Ou pelo menos era a impressão que passava. Lily observou atentamente o lindo rosto com a expressão calma e inocente, o peito subindo e descendo com o movimento da respiração, a mão pousada sobre a barriga... **(n/a: que perigo... Melhor parar por ai...) **O que ele estaria fazendo ali àquela hora?

-Estudando? -ela espantou-se ao ver o livro caído no chão -Poções...

Sorriu ao ler o titulo do livro. Sabia que ele era péssimo em poções, talvez oferecesse ajuda para ele pela manhã.

**(n/a: de fato o Remus acertou ao dizer que o James não ia conseguir dormir a noite. Como ele não conseguiu pegar no sono desceu para a sala comunal pra estudar, mas bastou 5 minutos lendo um livro de poções para que ele caisse no sono...) **

Sentou-se no sofá próxima a ele e passou a admirar o rosto do moreno mais de perto. Os lábios entreabertos de James estavam tão provocativos e próximos que ela não conseguia mais se controlar. Passou o dedo pelo contorno dos lábios de James e inclinou-se para frente até suas bocas se roçarem. Depositou ali um suave beijo.

-O que eu estou fazendo? -pensou de repente voltando a si. Ia levantar-se quando sentiu uma mão segurá-la. James estava acordado. **(n/a: :D) **

-Ah, não ruivinha. Começou agora tem que ir até o fim. -ele falou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

Lily hesitou por uns segundos.

-Tem razão. -a ruiva declarou por fim e antes que James entendesse o que ela havia dito, ela o beijou. **(n/a: isso mesmo ELA beijou ele!!) **

Mesmo sendo pego de surpresa, James não poderia deixar de aproveitar o momento de loucura de Lily, então tratou de abraçá-la pela cintura e aprofundar o beijo. Sentiu as mãos da ruiva em seu peito empurrando-o para que ele se deitasse, o que ele foi obedecendo sem se separar dos lábios dela. **(n/a: olha só a Lily!!) **

Lily, com meio corpo sobre James, não tinha idéia do que havia levado a monitora certinha a se comportar daquela forma, mas agora que estava ali uma idéia lhe ocorreu. Aproveitou por mais um bom tempo o delicioso beijo de James e então interrompeu o contato.

-Ja esta bom, né James. -falou se afastando.

-Ah não, ruivinha. Pode voltar aqui.

-Não mesmo. -ela ri -Boa noite. -ela falou e deu-lhe mais um breve beijo, em seguida saindo para o dormitório, deixando para trás um James totalmente perdido.

Lily entrou correndo no dormitório e sem aviso nenhum atravessou o cortinado da cama de Katrina.

-Katrina! Acorda agora! -chamou balançando a amiga.

-Ai que droga! Espero que para você me acordar assim tenha morrido no mínimo duas pessoas. -a loira respondeu mal humorada.

-Eu beijei o James -Lily falou de uma vez.

-Quem? -Katrina perguntou sonolenta.

-O Potter.

Katrina pareceu acordar de repente.

-Você beijou o James? -perguntou espantada.

-Beijei... -Lily declarou manhosa.

-Mas tipo... -Katrina parecia repentinamente animada -Ele não te agarrou?

Lily explicou todos os detalhes do que acontecera para Katrina.

-Você agarrou ele? Que tudo!! -Katrina exclamou excitada.

-Menos, Katrina, por favor. -Lily pediu constrangida. -Ah, o que eu faço agora?

-Essa é uma boa pergunta. -a loira falou pensativa -Agora ele provavelmente acha que você esta aos pés dele.

-Ele não pode pensar assim.

-Nem vai honey. Se você aceitar o meu conselho...

**(n/a: bom, como o "plano" que a Lily vai por em pratica foi idéia da Katrina, vcs ja devem estar imaginando que o James vai sofrer...) **

Na manhã seguinte Lily acordou animada para por a idéia de Katrina em pratica e para isso ficou andando sozinha pelos corredores, até ser "encontrada" por James.

-Oi, meu amor. -James sussurrou no ouvido de Lily.

-"Meu amor"? Surtou James? -Lily riu enquanto tirava o braço que James havia colocado em volta de seu ombro.

-O beijo de ontem foi um surto? -ele perguntou maroto.

-Ah sim... -ela fingiu pensar -O beijo de ontem foi só um beijo.

-Ah qual é ruiva? Quer que eu te mostre que não foi só um beijo?

-Não obrigada, James. Eu dispenso. -falou rindo e continuando seu caminho.

-Ah Lily não faz isso! Esse é o segundo beijo que você me da de livre e espontânea vontade, o que mais precisa pra você ver que a gente se ama?

-É. Talvez eu também te ame, Potter... Mas... -ela parou fazendo um suspense.

-Mas o que?

-Mas o nosso "relacionamento" foi baseado até agora em duas coisas: brigas e beijos, na maioria roubados, mas ainda sim beijos.

-E dai?

-E dai que nenhum relacionamento sobrevive só com beijos, Potter. **(n/a: ela ta chamando ele de Potter só pra encher o saco mesmo) **

-Quer que eu te prove? -James sorriu malicioso e abraçou Lily pela cintura, porem quando foi beijá-la acabou beijando a capa do livro que Lily pôs entre os dois rostos.

-Não obrigada, Potter. -ela riu divertida e voltou a caminhar -Não é isso que eu quero que você me prove.

-Então o que você quer? -James ja começava a se sentir confuso.

-Quero que você me mostre que a gente pode dar certo de outro jeito que não seja se beijando. -ela declarou com simplicidade.

-E como eu faço isso?

-Seja criativo. Me impressione. -Lily riu da expressão confusa de James. -Ah. Outra coisa. Você estava estudando poções ontem?

-Antes de você se aproveitar de mim? Sim, estava.

-Quer ajuda? Se eu pedir o professor me empresta até a sala de aula.

-Você ta falando sério? -James estava espantado.

-Claro. Depois a gente combina um horário. Tchau, James.

Lily voltou a seguir seu caminho deixando James totalmente espantado e confuso para trás. Até ele começar a digerir tudo o que ela havia dito.

-Espera ai... Ela disse... "talvez eu também te ame"... **(n/a: sim, ele só percebeu agora) **-um sorriso enorme surgiu no rosto de James -Eu sabia que ela ia ceder! -saiu pulando, como se tivesse ganho a final da copa de quadribol.

E Lily também sentia-se feliz. Restava esperar e ver se James era capaz de fazer a única coisa que ela queria para finalmente se entregar a esse amor.


	11. Uma Pequena Aventura

Capítulo 10: Uma pequena aventura

**N/A: Eu entendi que já demorei demais para postar os capítulos por isso...**

**Preparem seus corações! Hoje eu vou postar até o último capítulo da JT + o pós epílogo!**

**Espero que gostem!**

**Obrigada pelos reviews!**

**XxX**

**Capítulo 10: Uma pequena aventura**

(N/a: Eu particularmente não to gostando muito desses Capítulo, ta meio bobo e plagiado, mas eu precisava mostrar uma coisa e essa foi a única idéia razoável que eu tive... Espero que gostem) 

O mês de dezembro começou trazendo um inverno antecipado e rigoroso. Ao fim da primeira semana ja começara a nevar.

James melhorara consideravelmente em poções, graças as aulas de Lily. **(n/a: agora só falta a Nathalie e a Melissa darem aula de alguma coisa XD) **Ela era muito atenciosa e paciente. Não ficou brava nem quando o caldeirão dele explodiu sujando os dois com uma gosma verde.

No dia anterior a lua cheia, Remus se sentia mal, aparentemente pior que o normal.

-Que foi meu amor? Ta grávido, é? -brincou Katrina.

-Acho que não... Só to enjoado. Não quero mais comer. -Remus falou empurrando o prato.

-Ah não, Remus! Você tem que comer alguma coisa. Você ja não comeu nada no café da manhã, não pode não almoçar. -Katrina falou brava.

-Que gracinha. -Remus falou acariciando o rosto da namorada -Ta preocupada comigo? Que linda.

-Nem tente me enrolar, Remus Lupin. Não ache que vai me agradar e eu vou esquecer que você tem que comer.

-Eu não quero, Katrina. -Remus falou manhoso.

-Mas vai. Nem que eu tenha que te dar na boca.

-Sério?

-Sérissimo.

-Assim eu aceito. -Remus sorriu maroto.

-Então vamos la. -Katrina pega o garfo de Remus -Abre a boca.

-O namoro de você esta cada dia mais enjoativo. -declarou Melissa que acabara de chegar e se sentava ao lado de Katrina.

-Muito engraçado, Melzinha. Vai, Remus, pode comer.

-Nossa, Aluado, o namoro de vocês ja esta nesse estagio? Ela manda e você faz? -Peter também acabara de se sentar ao lado de Remus.

-Cadê o resto do povo? -Remus perguntou mudando de assunto.

-A Nathalie e o Sirius estão vindo ali. -Melissa apontou para o casal que entrava abraçado no salão principal. -Agora o futuro casal Potter eu nem imagino.

-Não seria aquele outro casal ali? -Peter perguntou apontando com o garfo para uma ruiva e um moreno que entravam no salão rindo juntos.

-Isso é uma ilusão? -Remus perguntou analisando a cena.

-Não, não é Aluado. -Sirius respondeu sentando-se de frente para o amigo -E é melhor não falar nada, para que a Lily não perceba que esta de boa com James.

Logo o risonho **(n/a: XD) **casal chegou a mesa e se sentou ao lado de Nathalie.

-Você não existe, James. -Lily falou ainda rindo.

-Claro que existo, ruiva. Quer apalpar para confirmar? -ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto.

-Você não tem jeito mesmo. -a ruiva revirou os olhos.

-Novidades, crianças? -Katrina perguntou interessada.

-Não. Só o Potter que não cresce. -Lily falou divertida.

Lily e James vinham melhorando a relação a cada dia. O "Potter" virara um jeito de Lily provocar James, ou mostrar que estava brava. Quem visse os dois agora não acreditaria que eles brigavam aos berros até pouco tempo atrás.

Os amigos se olharam e resolveram deixar o que quer que tivesse acontecido só entre os dois, mesmo porque eles pareciam alheios ao mundo ao redor deles.

-Bem que você podia parar com essa história de não beijar, né Lily? **(n/a: a Lily e o James combinaram se conhecer aos poucos... e sem beijos) **

Pronto. Ia começar.

-Potter não começa. **(n/a: ela voltou pro Potter... Se ferrou James) **Eu ja falei que esse assunto não esta aberto a discussões. Nós não estamos bem assim?

-Mas podia ficar muito melhor. -ele afirmou malicioso.

-É só isso que você quer comigo? Uns beijos e nada mais?

-É claro que não.

-As vezes parece que sim. -Lily bufou irritada e levantou-se para mudar de lugar.

-Você é uma anta, Potter. -falou Melissa.

-O que eu fiz agora? -o moreno perguntou confuso.

-Ainda pergunta? Eu não sei porque eu ainda tenho esperanças em você. -Katrina reclamou. -Por que você tem que fazer ela brigar com você?

-Ah... É que ela fica bonitinha brava. Eu não resisto.

-Pra você gostar de ver ela brava com você, você deve ter tendências masoquistas. -Sirius provocou -O namoro de vocês vai ser hilário.

-Bom, que Merlin te ouça e exista um namoro. -James suspirou.

-Por que você não põe logo seu lado maroto para funcionar e faz alguma coisa para deixá-la impressionada? Uma faixa, uma declaração publica. -sugeriu Peter.

-Nem adianta, James. -interveio Nathalie -A Lily não quer algo para todos verem. Ela quer alguma coisa para ela ver e sentir.

-Mas é complicado. -James choramingou.

-Se fosse fácil a Lily não seria mulher. -Katrina alfinetou -James, segure seus hormônios até o natal. Eu ja estou arrumando o que nós combinamos.

-Você podia me ajudar mais, né Katrina?

-Mais? Eu ja te ajudo demais. Alem disso, se você não se ferra um pouco, não tem graça.

Para o fim da tarde Katrina combinou uma atividade apenas para as garotas, que foi traduzido em uma hora de corrida pelos territórios do castelo. **(n/a: imagina a cena XD) **

Ao escurecer os marotos se encaminhavam para o salão principal. Quando chegaram a porta viram que todos no salão pareciam muito agitados e Dumbledore estava de pé. Resolveram não entrar e ficaram observando da porta.

-Acalmem-se, por favor. Fiquem todos aqui no salão e estarão em segurança. Os professores ja foram mandados para encontrar os três trasgos desaparecidos. -Dumbledore falou a voz saindo calma, mas alta para ultrapassar o barulho dos murmúrios dos alunos.

-Onde estão as meninas? -James perguntou preocupado.

-Eu não consigo vê-las na mesa. -informou Peter.

-Se elas não estão aqui não sabem dos trasgos. -declarou James -Temos que encontrá-las.

-James, calma. - pediu Remus -Elas podem estar la e...

-Eu não consigo ver direito, Remus e eu só vou me tranqüilizar quando tiver certeza de onde a Lily esta. -James falou exasperado.

Remus suspirou.

-Certo vamos correr para o dormitório e pegar o mapa. Mas vamos rápido. -cedeu.

As divas estavam em um vestiário do segundo andar, tomando banho. A corrida se prolongou em brincadeiras, musica e dança e elas acabaram perdendo a noção do tempo.

-Hoje a tarde foi muito divertida. -a voz de Nathalie veio de uns dos boxes.

-É verdade, queridinha. A gente precisa parar de dedicar tanta atenção aos homens e lembrar que acima de tudo somos divas. -Katrina falou.

-Você quer dizer _vocês _né Katrina? -Melissa falou.

-Que seja. Nathalie sai logo desse chuveiro!

-Ja vai!

Melissa, Katrina e Lily ja haviam saído do banho e agora começavam a se vestir.

Nathalie sai do chuveiro enrolada em uma toalha.

-Vamos logo, Nah. Ou a gente vai perder o jantar. -brincou Lily.

-Calma eu ja vou.

Do lado de fora do vestiário vem um estranho barulho.

-O que é isso? -Nathalie perguntou assustada.

-Não sei. Mas é melhor pegarem suas varinhas. -Katrina falou alerta.

As quatro divas empunharam as varinhas e aguardaram em silencio por tensos segundos, até o corredor do lado de fora do vestiário ficar em silencio.

-Foi embora? -Lily sussurrou.

-Acho que sim. -Melissa sussurrou em resposta.

No minuto seguinte a porta do vestiário foi destruída por fortes golpes e um trasgo montanhês de quatro metros de altura surgiu diante das quatro garotas empunhando uma enorme clava.

**(n/a: avisos importante: os feitiços q vão ser usados ao longo desse Capítulo eu encontrei em sites, então não sei se servem para o q eu vou falar ta? Qualquer engano a culpa é de um outro cara ai... XD)**

-A gente aprendeu a lidar com trasgos? -Katrina pergunta analisando o trasgo.

-Não que eu lembre. -Lily respondeu.

-Então vamos improvisar. _Reducto! _

Katrina aponta a varinha para o teto, que explode derrubando pedras sobre o trasgo. A enorme criatura irritada ataca o quarteto, agitando sua clava. Melissa sacode sua varinha e lança os bancos contra o trasgo.

-Vamos ter que fazer melhor que isso. -Melissa observou.

-Podíamos tentar todas juntas... -sugeriu Lily. **(n/a: o q me impressiona é a calma delas... XD) **

-Ok. -concordou Katrina -Divas!

_-Estupefaça! _-as quatro divas gritam ao mesmo tempo apontando as varinhas para o trasgo.

Tonto pelo choque o trasgo cai e bate a cabeça ficando desacordado.

-Parabéns, divas! -Katrina cumprimentou sorridente.

-Certo, certo. Mas o que esse trasgo estava fazendo aqui? -Melissa questionou.

-De fato. Eu não acho que isso tenha sido um acidente. -considerou Lily.

De repente outro trasgo entra no vestiário.

-Mais um?!

Mas o trasgo não parecia bem. Andou cambaleante e em seguida desabou, quase em cima das divas.

-Meninas, vocês estão bem? -era a voz preocupada de Remus.

Um segundo depois os quatro marotos invadiram o banheiro com as varinhas em punho e se depararam com as quatro garotas mais ou menos vestidas.

-Da pra vocês fecharem a boca? -Melissa reclamou -Vocês estão alagando o banheiro.

-Ei vocês! -James virou-se para os amigos -Quem olhar para a Nathalie e para a Lily ta morto!

-Você também, _Potter_, pode ir virando. -Lily ameaçou.

-Ah Lily não seja malvada... -James brincou e teve que abaixar rapidamente para não ser atingindo por uma pedra que Lily jogou. **(n/a: essa menina é um perigo) **

No fim os quatro marotos concordaram em ficar do lado de fora do banheiro enquanto elas se vestiam rapidamente. **(n/a: bom, com dois trasgos no banheiro eu tb me vestiria rapidamente...) **Depois explicaram a elas o que Dumbledore havia comunicado.

-Ainda tem mais um trasgo? Precisamos encontrá-lo. -Lily falou.

-De jeito nenhum, mocinha. Vocês vão para um lugar seguro. Deixem que nós cuidamos disso. -afirmou James.

-Vai nessa, Potter. -cortou Melissa -Eu concordo com a Lily.

E não houve o que discutir. Lily e Melissa estavam decididas a encontrarem o outro trasgo e no fim Remus também acabou ficando do lado delas.

-Ok -James cedeu -Mas nós vamos todos juntos.

-Separados vamos cobrir mais terreno, James. -falou Lily.

-Tudo bem -James cedeu mais uma vez bufando -Mas você vem comigo, Lily, não vou te deixar sozinha por ai.

-Ótimo, iremos em duplas. Lily vai com James, eu vou com o Remus, a Melissa vai com o Peter, ja que ela é mais corajosa que ele e o Sirius cuida da Nathalie. -falou Katrina.

-Sirius, pega o mapa e vai atrás dos professores, falar dos dois trasgos no banheiro. É bom encontrar alguém antes que eles acordem. -James falou -E depois procure por nós com o mapa. -James entrega um pergaminho para Sirius.

-Certo. -Sirius pega o pergaminho da mão de James -Vamos Nathalie. **(n/a: o James só mandou o Sirius fazer isso e o cachorro só aceitou pq os dois queriam tirar a Nathalie dali, pra q ela não corresse perigo...) **

Cada dupla segue um caminho e começam a procurar pelos corredores.

-Que pergaminho era aquele que você entregou para o Sirius? -Lily perguntou para James após alguns minutos de silencio.

-É o mapa do maroto. Ele nos permite encontrar qualquer pessoa em qualquer lugar do castelo. **(n/a: eu não podia excluir o mapa dessa história) **

-Que interessante... Foi assim que vocês nos encontraram?

-Foi... -James parecia tentar se concentrar -Vem -Olhou em volta e puxou Lily para a primeira sala que encontrou, encostando a porta e deixando apenas uma fresta aberta.

E por essa fresta eles puderam ver um trasgo enorme, maior que o anterior, andando pelo corredor.

Melissa e Peter ja caminhavam há um bom tempo pelos corredores e a cada passo que Peter dava ele parecia mais perto de ter um ataque de nervos.

-Chega, Pettigrew! -Melissa gritou quando ele murmurou um "Ai, Merlin!" pela milésima vez -Você parece uma garotinha assustada.

-Eu não sou uma garotinha assustada! -Peter reclamou inconformado.

-Então prova seu inútil! -ela gritou dando as costas para Peter. **(n/a: foi ela que pediu...) **

No momento seguinte estava presa contra a parede, sentindo os lábios de Peter contra os seus. Sentiu-se perdida no calor dos braços do maroto e aquele velho monte de sensações voltou com força total. Tanto que ao fim do primeiro minuto ja correspondia ardentemente ao beijo. **(n/a: isso pq eles deviam estar procurando um trasgo...) **

-Que cena tocante, Pettigrew.

Os dois se separaram assustados. Lucius Malfoy, um garoto de cabelos muito loiros e olhos azuis e Severus Snape, uma garoto de cabelos negros e oleosos, encaravam os dois.

-Não é tão má escolha, Pettigrew. Apesar de ser uma traidora do sangue, ela até da pro gasto. -Malfoy provocou.

-Cala a boca, Malfoy! -Melissa faz menção de avançar em Malfoy e é segurada por Peter.

-Como ela é bravinha. -provocou Snape.

Melissa, ainda sendo segurada por Peter, cospe na cara de Malfoy.

-Você devia ensinar bons modos a essa traidora, Pettigrew. Se você não é capaz, deixa que eu faço. -Malfoy ameaçou levantando a varinha na direção de Melissa.

-Não, Malfoy espera! -Peter se coloca entre ele e a garota -Não é pra tanto. **(n/a: o Peter só fica corajoso qdo é pela Mel) **

-Que seja. -Lucius abaixa a varinha -Quando nosso mestre subir ao poder, traidores do sangue como ela se arrependerão.

-Nosso mestre? O que ele quer dizer com isso, Peter? -Melissa perguntou confusa.

Peter queria negar, mas não conseguia formular uma frase sequer. E os olhos de Melissa não eram acusadores, nem incriminadores. Seu olhar era muito pior que isso, era uma suplica, como se ela implorasse para que ele dissesse que era mentira.

-Seu namoradinho não te contou, Turner? -Snape falou irônico -Ele esta conosco. Ao lado do Lorde das Trevas.

Melissa preferia que Peter lhe desse um tapa na cara a ouvir isso. E a expressão de culpa dele denunciava que era tudo verdade. Cada palavra envenenada de Snape era verdadeira.

-Peter, por que? -ela começou a derramar algumas lagrimas.

-Desculpa Melissa -ele murmurou e apontou a varinha para ela _-Obliviate. _

Melissa desmaiou, mas foi amparada por Peter.

-Precisava contar para ela, Snape? -disse irritado para o sonserino.

-Era uma coisa simples de resolver, como você acaba de provar. Até um idiota como você sabe lançar um feitiço de memória. -Snape falou indiferente.

-Saiam daqui! Vocês ja fizeram o que tinham que fazer, se encontrarem vocês aqui teremos problemas. -Peter falou tentando soar confiante, mas sua voz traia essa idéia.

-Nós estamos indo, Pettigrew. Não se esqueça da reunião de amanhã. -Malfoy falou com sua voz fria e arrastada.

Os dois sonserinos partiram, deixando para trás Peter e Melissa desacordada.

-Não se preocupe, Melissa. Eu vou te proteger e mostrar que eu não sou fraco. -falou abraçando a morena.

Lily e James observavam o trasgo pela fresta aberta da porta e não acreditavam Era no mínimo um metro e meio maior que o outro.

-Ele é gigantesco. -Lily sussurrou assustada.

-Não vamos conseguir enfrentá-lo sozinhos. Vamos apenas ver para onde ele vai e esperar os professores. -James sussurrou também.

-Certo.

Quando viu o trasgo seguir o corredor e sumir de vista Lily relaxou um pouco. O bastante para finalmente perceber a situação em que se encontrava. James estava atrás dela, abraçado a sua cintura. **(n/a: não foi de propósito, foi pq ele puxou ela pra sala e eles acabaram ficando assim. O q logicamente não quer dizer q ele não tava aproveitando) **Estavam tão perto que ela ouvia a batida do coração do moreno e podia sentir sua respiração ofegante.

De repente ficara muito difícil se segurar. Lily estava tão perto que era um crime não tocá-la. Apertou mais o abraço que dava a cintura da ruiva e sentiu-a tremer. **(n/a: e com certeza não foi de frio XD) **

-James... não. -a voz dela soou fraca e sem confiança.

James sabia que a razão de Lily estava por um fio. Roçou os lábios no pescoço da ruiva e sentiu um novo tremor percorrer o corpo dela.

-James... agora não é... hora... -Lily murmurou, a voz falhando mais a cada nova palavra.

Era essa a hora que Lily temia. O momento em que ela não ia mais conseguir se controlar e seus "hormônios" a levariam direto para uma loucura.

-AH! -um grito de pânico é ouvido do lado de fora da sala.

-Tem mais alguém nos corredores! -Lily separa-se de James e sai correndo para o corredor.

-Lily, espera! Pode ser perigoso! -James foi atrás dela.

Alguns metros a frente uma primeiranista lufa-lufa estava cercada num canto de uma parede e o trasgo levantava a clava ameaçadoramente contra ela.

_-Accio! _-Lily gritou e a primeiranista voou por baixo das pernas do trasgo até os braços de Lily. **(n/a: eu não sei se esse feitiço serve pra pessoas tb, mas va la...) **-Saia daqui depressa. E procure um professor.

A garotinha assentiu e saiu correndo.

-Muito bem, dona monitora. Você salvou a pirralha. Agora quem vai salvar a gente? -James perguntou irritado.

-Se você sabe rezar James, pode começar ja. Com sorte um professor acha a gente antes de esse trasgo nos matar.

-Reconfortante, Li... -James foi interrompido por um urro do trasgo. Este começou a desferir golpes com a clava, não acertando por pouco os dois alunos.

-Lily, cuidado!

Lily conseguiu desviar de um ataque do trasgo, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão.

James vê o trasgo levantar a clava na direção da ruiva e toma uma decisão: se fosse para salvar a vida dela não se importaria de perder a sua. Nunca conseguiria viver num mundo sem seu lírio. Correu para Lily e abraçou-a, esperando que seu corpo a protegesse. **(n/a: até parece. Pelo tamanho do trasgo não ia funcionar) **

O tempo pareceu congelar. Como se cada segundo demorasse uma eternidade para passar. Mas os dois tinham certeza de uma coisa, o mundo poderia acabar sim, contanto que estivessem nos braços um do outro.

Um lampejo foi visto e o trasgo caiu no chão desacordado.

-Senhor Potter, senhorita Evans, vocês estão bem?

Os dois levantaram a cabeça e encontraram uma aflita professora McGonagall, o professor Oliver Duncan de DCAT e escondida atrás da professora a pequena lufa-lufa.

-Professora... -James falou arfante -Nunca imaginei que ficaria tão feliz em vê-la.

-Vou levar isso em conta sr Potter, antes de passar a detenção de vocês. -ela falou séria.

-Detenção? -James exclamou inconformado -Por que?

-Porque vocês desobedeceram as ordens dos professores e não ficaram num lugar seguro. Resolveram brincar de caçar trasgos. -ralhou o professor Duncan. **(n/a: os alunos q ainda estavam nas salas comunais tb tinham sido informados por meio dos professores responsaveis que deviam ficar por la mesmo) **

-Não foi isso que aconteceu, professor. -Lily se manifestou.

-O que foi então srta Evans?

-Nós não ouvimos o aviso porque estávamos tomando banho nos vestiários desse andar e os meninos estavam esperando por nós no corredor -Lily falou -Não foi de propósito professor. Sério.

-Isso é verdade, senhor Potter? -a professora olhou inquisidora para James. **(n/a: ô) **

-Sim, senhora. -James confirmou.

A professora suspira.

-Certo, então. Eu vou acompanhá-los até a Ala Hospitalar. Venham. Professor, por favor, cuide deste trasgo.

-Sim, professora.

A professora Minerva sai pelo corredor com James e Lily atrás de si. A ruiva ainda parecia um tanto abalada e tremia levemente. James segurou a mão dela, para lhe mostrar que não estava sozinha.

Quando chegaram a Ala Hospitalar os outros amigos ja estavam la, tratando dos pequenos ferimentos ocasionados pela luta contra os trasgos. **(n/a: o q aconteceu foi o seguinte: Sirius e Nathalie encontraram os professores e levaram até os vestiarios e qdo estavam la apareceu a menininha falando q tinha 2 grifinórios enfrentando um trasgo) **Apenas Melissa dormia em uma das macas.

-O que ela tem? -Lily perguntou olhando para a amiga.

Quando chegaram a Ala Hospitalar os outros amigos ja estavam la, tratando dos pequenos ferimentos ocasionados pela luta contra os trasgos. Apenas Melissa dormia em uma das macas.

-O que ela tem? -Lily perguntou olhando para a amiga.

-Nós encontramos uns sonserinos e eles estuporaram ela. -Peter explicou. **(n/a: no caso mentiu...) **

-Por falar em sonserino... -Remus estava sentado em uma maca com uma cara péssima -Eu acho que isso não foi um acidente. Esses trasgos não fugiram sozinhos.

-O Remus tem razão. Se tivesse sido um, até que vai, mas três trasgos? É muito estranho. -Nathalie concordou.

-Eu vi no mapa -Sirius falou pensativo -Malfoy e Snape também estavam perambulando pelos corredores.

-Foram eles que estuporaram a Melissa, não foi? -James perguntou de repente.

-Foi... -Peter respondeu nervoso.

-Eles podem ter aberto as portas para os trasgos. Eu não acho difícil -James considerou.

-Mas com que objetivo? -Peter perguntou exasperado.

-Só fazer bagunça. Seria uma boa desculpa para acusar Dumbledore de não ser capaz de controlar a escola. -James concluiu -Temos que contar ao diretor.

-Não, James! -Peter falou assustando a todos. -O que nós vamos falar? Que vimos em um mapa que nós não devíamos ter o nome de dois sonserinos que como nós estavam onde não deviam estar? Alem do mais não da pra provar.

-Mas vocês dois foram atacados. -Katrina exclamou.

-Ta, mas isso não prova que eles abriram as portas das masmorras.

-O Peter tem razão. Não adianta a gente falar nada. Nós também não estávamos onde devíamos. -Lily suspirou.

-Agora só nos resta ficar de olho. -Sugeriu Katrina -Não vamos perder os sonserinos de vista.

-Combinado. Vai ser um bom treinamento para quando formos aurores... -James comentou maroto.


	12. Meu Melhor Natal

Capítulo 11: Meu Melhor Natal

**Capítulo 11: Meu Melhor Natal **

Logo começou a semana de lua-cheia e mais uma vez divas e marotos pouco se viam. **(n/a: isso é tradição nessa fic, sinto muito ") **Mas dessa vez havia algo de diferente. Dessa vez Lily parecia estar realmente evitando James. E ninguém entendia por quê...

Lily não contou para ninguém porque se sentia tão mal. Sentia-se meio triste. Mesmo naquela situação extrema James não dera a prova que ela queria. **(n/a: td bem q ele quase morreu por ela, mas não era o q ela queria XD) **E era algo tão simples. Talvez fosse melhor desistir e entender que James só queria uma coisa dela: uns amassos. Talvez ela devesse ceder a isso também... Não! Isso não! Ou seria do jeito que ela queria ou não seria de jeito nenhum.****

(n/a: Agora eu vou explicar pra vcs o plano da Katrina. Ela perguntou a Lily qual era a **única ****coisa q ela precisava ouvir ou receber de James pra aceitar ficar com ele. Depois q a Lily respondeu a Katrina convenceu ela a só ficar com James depois q ele falasse isso pra ela. E ela ta levando bem a sério...) **

Desde o começo do mês havia sido anunciado um baile para o dia 24 de dezembro, véspera de Natal. Agora faltando menos de uma semana uma agitação ja percorria todos os aluninhos do colégio.

-Esse baile vai estar lotado de pirralhos, isso sim -Sirius reclamou.

-Não seja bobo, Sirius. -Nathalie riu -É Natal. Todo mundo tem que participar.

Os dois estavam juntos na sala comunal, Sirius deitado com a cabeça no colo de Nathalie.

-Alem do mais -ela continuou -Muita gente foi embora para casa.

-É, mas por causa do baile muita gente ficou. -Sirius replicou.

-Você ta parecendo criança, Sirius. -Nathalie riu.

-E você, senhorita Miller, esta rindo de mim.

-Ora, mil perdões, senhor Black. O que posso fazer para me redimir?

-Acho que me dar uns mil beijos pode ser um começo. -ele falou maroto.

-Mil beijos?

-É. Pra começar.

Nathalie inclinou a cabeça até seus lábios tocarem nos de Sirius, daquele jeito doce tão conhecido. Mas havia algo de diferente... O jeito que ela movia a boca e a língua parecia mais sensual, mais adulto. E Sirius estava amando essa mudança, mesmo não sabendo o que a tinha originado. Até ele lembrar de uma coisa: aquela era Nathalie. A doce Nathalie. **(n/a: coitada dessa menina, isso q é estigma) **E então uma certa lembrança veio a sua mente... Levantou-se de repente, interrompendo o beijo.

-O que foi Sirius? -Nathalie perguntou confusa.

-N-nada. -Sirius respondeu.

Ele estava... corado?! Não, não exatamente corado. Apenas vermelho, como quando se esta afobado sem ar, ou... **(n/a: alguém arrisca a continuação? XD) **

-Você esta estranho, Sirius.

-Eu não!

-Esta sim. Desde o dia... o dia dos trasgos. -ela falou como se de repente percebesse alguma coisa -E não é por causa dos trasgos que você ta assim.

-Claro que é!

-Não, não é. Foi porque você me viu só de toalha, não foi? **(n/a: bingo) **

Sirius pareceu desconcertado. Eles estavam mesmo tendo aquela conversa?

-Isso não tem nada a ver, Nah.

-Ah, não? Então você não vai se importar se eu fizer isso.

Sirius não entendeu muito bem, até Nathalie sentar-se em seu colo. **(n/a: !!) **

-Nathalie, por favor! -falou colocando-a de volta no sofá.

-Eu to falando que você não ta legal. Sirius, por favor, me fala o que aconteceu. -ela pediu de um jeito doce.

Sirius suspirou.

-Ok, você tem razão. É por causa disso mesmo. Te ver de toalha foi a cutucada final para eu finalmente entender que você não é uma criança.

-E dai? Eu não sou mesmo. Vai dizer que agora você ta com medo de "se aproveitar da minha ingenuidade"?

-Na verdade...

-Sirius! Nós somos namorados. É claro que você não pode fazer o que quiser, eu tenho os meu limites, mas também não precisa me beijar como se nós tivéssemos onze anos.

Agora Sirius não parecia, estava totalmente desconcertado. Nathalie falara mesmo tudo aquilo para ele? Mas no fundo ela não deixava de estar certa. A campanha "pró namoro" deles não incluía o argumento: "a Nathalie não é mais uma criança e pode se decidir sozinha"? E agora ele mesmo a tratava como criança. Será que tinha medo que por não ser mais uma "criança" ela perdesse o encanto para ele? Não, de jeito nenhum. Ele não gostava dela só porque ela tinha um jeito mais infantil. Ela confiava nele, era amiga e doce com ele e isso era o bastante.

-Você tem razão... Eu acho que eu tava meio estranho mesmo, mas agora ja passou.

-Que bom. -Nathalie sorri -Agora trate de vir aqui me beijar. -ela "ordenou" sorrindo.

Sirius fez melhor que isso. Puxou Nathalie de volta para o seu colo e a beijou. De um jeito intimo, muito mais apaixonado que o normal.

-Ei! -Sirius sentiu alguém bater em sua cabeça.

-O que foi, Pontas? -perguntou irritado.

-Você não acha que ta folgado demais? -James falou indicando Nathalie no colo de Sirius.

-Não acho não. -Sirius respondeu arrogante -Pontas, vai atrás da Lily e não me enche. Vem, Nathalie. -Sirius pega Nathalie e leva para fora da sala.

-Tadinho do James, Sirius. -Nathalie falou enquanto eles andavam pelos corredores.

-Ninguém manda ser estraga prazer.

-Mas não precisava ter falado da Lily. Eles não têm mais se falado.

Sirius parou de repente.

-De novo isso? -perguntou inconformado.

-Pois é. A Lily ta estranha. Não quer falar com a gente sobre isso. Você sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa entre eles? -Nathalie perguntou preocupada.

-Não que eu saiba, mas vai saber, né. Os dois são loucos.

-Seria tão bom se eles se acertassem logo...

-Vamos deixar o casal neura pra depois. Eu quero curtir você agora. -Sirius falou com um sorriso galanteador.

-Só você, Sirius... -Nathalie riu e acompanhou o namorado até o jardim.

Nem perceberam que passaram por um grupo de sonserinas que olhou feio para os dois. Principalmente uma garota de cabelos extremamente negros e olhos azuis.

-O que foi Bella? -uma das garotas perguntou provocando -Com ciúme do priminho?

-Esse traidor nojento, não tem direito de ser feliz. -Bellatrix Black falou mais para si mesma do que para as amigas -Eu vou destruir esse romance. -afirmou, os olhos brilhando em fúria.

Nesse mesmo dia, as 21:12 para ser mais preciso, Katrina estava tentando fazer James dançar, mas estava difícil.

-James, qual é o seu problema? -Katrina perguntou irritada depois de James pisar pela terceira vez em seu pé.

-Eu não consigo me concentrar.

-Ah jura? -ela falou irônica -Qual o problema?

-A Lily, é claro. -James falou sentando-se.

-O que tem ela agora? -Katrina perguntou também sentando-se.

-Agora ela ta me evitando mesmo. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Talvez fosse melhor eu desistir. -James suspirou.

-Como se você conseguisse. -Katrina falou irônica -James, espere até o Natal, pelo menos.

-Que diferença vai fazer? Eu não sei o que ela quer de mim.

-Esquece isso e me escuta. -Katrina faz James encará-la -O que você quer da Lily?

-Tudo. -ele respondeu sério -Eu quero beijá-la, abraçá-la, amá-la e quero que ela me beije, me abrace e me ame também.

-Agora pensa algo que você queira falar para ela ou fazer por ela.

-Como assim?

-Se você fosse morrer daqui cinco minutos, o que você não poderia deixar de dizer para ela?

James pareceu pensar por um minuto.

-Não precisa me falar. -Katrina informou -Você precisa falar para ela. Certo? -ela da uma piscadela para James.

-Só você pra me animar, Katrina. -James riu.

-Que bom que animou, honey. De pé. Vamos dançar mais um pouco.

O dia seguinte era sábado e haveria passeio para Hogsmeade para que os alunos mais atrasados pudessem comprar roupas para o baile. Sirius e Nathalie passeavam juntos pela vila.

-Nah, você ja comprou roupa para a festa? -ele perguntou de repente.

-Na verdade eu ia encontrar as meninas depois para ver um vestido. Por que?

-Para você! -ele fala entregando uma caixa.

-O q é isso?

-Presente de Natal. Eu sei que é cedo, mas eu queria q você usasse no baile.

Nathalie abre a tampa da caixa e vê um lindo vestido azul turquesa de tecido delicado e agradável ao toque. **(n/a: sabe qdo vc abre a tampa da caixa e só ve um pouco da ropa q ta dentro pq ta dobrado?).**

-Espero que eu tenha escolhido um bonito o bastante para você. -Sirius falou -É para mostrar para todo mundo que você não é mais uma criança.

Nathalie olhou desconfiada para Sirius. Ela não havia visto vestido direito, mas imaginava que Sirius não compraria nada absurdo para ela. **(n/a: ta bom q ela ta + liberalzinha, mas não ta pra tanto XD) **Ela guardou a caixa na sacola em que estava antes e o casal foi abraçado para o Três Vassouras onde iam encontrar os outros.

As divas fizeram James e Remus juntarem duas mesas para que ficassem mais a vontade. **(n/a: eu não sei se as mesas do 3V são daquelas pregadas no chão XD mas digamos q é como um barzinho normal e de pra juntar as mesas, ok? ) **Quando Sirius e Nathalie chegaram Katrina e Remus conversavam animadamente, Peter e Melissa sentados lado a lado nem se olhavam, nem James e Lily. Sirius e Nathalie sentaram-se ao lado de Peter e Melissa. **(n/a: ficou assim Sirius/Nathalie/Peter/Melissa de um lado e James/Lily/Katrina/Remus do outro) **

-Qual é o assunto? -Sirius perguntou interessado.

-Pares para o baile. -Katrina respondeu -Eles são o quarteto encalhado da escola, então estávamos sugerindo que eles fossem juntos.

-Na verdade, Katrina -Lily falou – você ja estava resolvendo até os detalhes da nossa roupa.

-Ah é. Esqueci que vocês ja tinham aceitado. -Katrina falou com um tom falsamente inocente.

-Katrina, você acertou tudo. -Melissa falou irritada -E nem perguntou nada pra mim e pra Lily.

-Por que eu ia perguntar? Vocês não sabem o que é melhor pra vocês. **(n/a: eu amo a Katrina!!) **

-Tudo bem. Eu vou sozinha de qualquer jeito. -Lily suspirou -Não to afim de sair com nenhum garoto.

Era impressão de James ou ela parecia triste?

-Lily... -ele chamou com cuidado -Mesmo que você não vá sozinha... -ele parecia nervoso -Você dança uma musica comigo?

Um clima de expectativa caiu sobre a mesa. Todos olharam de James para Lily.

-Se você conseguir me acompanhar... eu danço. -Lily falou com um sorriso enigmático.

-Eu vou, ruivinha. Pode deixar. -James sorriu também.

-Ja que esta tudo de boa agora... -Sirius arriscou -por que vocês não voltam a boa relação de antes?

-É verdade. Que eu saiba não aconteceu nada pra vocês não se falarem. -Remus ajudou. **(n/a: ninguem ficou sabendo de nd do q aconteceu qdo eles estavam juntos atras do trasgo) **

Lily e James se encaram.

-Se pra Lily estiver tudo bem... **(n/a: q fofo ) **

-Ok. A gente pode voltar a se falar. -a ruiva cedeu.

-Oba! -James abraça Lily.

-James, menos, por favor! -Lily fala super corada.

-Vocês dois podiam guardar esse amor para um lugar menos publico? -Peter perguntou.

Eles perceberam que varias pessoas olhavam para eles com cara de reprovação e se separaram rapidamente. **(n/a: povo chato XD) **

-Agora só falta você, Melissa. -Nathalie falou.

-Eu vou sozinha também. Não to muito afim de nada mesmo. -Melissa falou com falsa indiferença.

-Mas dai o Peter também vai ficar sozinho. -Katrina falou. **(n/a: não seria o caso de ele convidar outra pessoa?) **

-Sem problemas. -Peter da um sorriso amarelo -Sozinho eu curto melhor a comida.

Katrina bufou. Que turma teimosa! Mas ela faria todos se acertarem no Natal. Custasse o que custasse!

Em outro lugar da vila, Bellatrix Black conversava com Amos Diggory, o garoto mais popular da Lufa-Lufa e um grande inimigo de Sirius. Os dois ocupavam a posição de batedores nos times das respectivas casas e se odiavam declaradamente.

-O que você quer comigo, Black? -Amos perguntou irritado.

-Eu gostaria da sua ajuda.

-E por que eu ajudaria você?

-Que tal para destruir o romancinho ridículo do Sirius com a Miller? -ela perguntou levantando a sobrancelha, desafiadora.

-Sou todo ouvidos. -Amos sorriu satisfeito.

Os dias passaram com a excitação aumentando a cada dia. De algum jeito todos sabiam que aquele baile prometia algo incrível. Marotos e Divas não escapavam a essa sensação.

Finalmente chegou o grande dia!

Os Marotos se arrumavam em seu dormitório e James parecia uma noiva de tão nervoso que estava. **(n/a: não resisti) **

-Agora é sério, Sirius. Com ou sem gravata? -perguntou nervoso colocando a gravata em frente a camisa.

-Pela milésima vez: SEM GRAVATA! -Sirius gritou irritado -E tira essa camisa branca que você ta parecendo um garçom.

James bufou e tirou a camisa.

-James, por favor, controle-se. -Remus brincou -Você esta parecendo uma garotinha no seu primeiro encontro.

-Não to não! -James falou indignado fazendo bico.

-Não, agora você ta parecendo uma criança de três anos. -ajudou Peter.

-Vocês não entendem! -James falou exasperado -Eu tenho que conquistar a Lily hoje. Eu não sei mais quanto tempo eu agüento viver sem essa mulher.

Os amigos riram do drama de James.

-Isso não tem graça!

-Não mesmo. Isso da pena. -Sirius riu.

James atira um travesseiro no amigo.

No quarto das meninas Katrina se arrumava em frente ao espelho, Lily, sentada na cama, calçava suas sandálias, Melissa ajeitava o vestido ao corpo e Nathalie acabara de sair do banho.

-Pra variar atrasada, Nah. -brincou Melissa.

-Ah é verdade. Droga! -Nathalie se preocupou ao consultar o relógio.

-Calma queridinha. Vai se vestir com calma. -Katrina falou terminando de cachear uma ultima mecha do cabelo. Ela usava um vestido rosa claro com detalhes pretos que parecia ter sido costurado no corpo dela de tão bem que o modelo vestia a loira.

-Finalmente vamos ver o misterioso vestido que o cachorro te deu. -Melissa falou sentando-se de frente para a penteadeira para prender os cabelos. Seu vestido era lilás, frente única e descia rodado até a altura do joelho.

-Eu ainda acho que você devia ter comprado outro vestido. O Sirius é um cara legal, mas vai saber o gosto dele pra roupa... -Lily falou. O cabelo estava preso numa trança com pequenos cristais enfeitando. Seu vestido era preto, de alças finas, um pouco abaixo do joelho, mas com uma fenda lateral.

-O vestido é lindo. Eu ja falei! -Nathalie respondeu -Katrina, prende o meu cabelo?

-Claro coração.

-Mas de um jeito mais maduro, ok?

As divas olharam espantadas para Nathalie.

-O que você quiser, queridinha. -Katrina respondeu apesar do espanto -E você Lily?

-Eu o que? Eu ja prendi o cabelo.

-Você vai ou não liberar para o James?

-KATRINA! -Lily gritou corada -Isso é coisa que se fale?

-O que? Eu quero saber se você vai dar uma chance pro coitado. -Katrina sorriu maliciosa -No que você tava pensando?

Lily cora furiosamente.

-Katrina, eu te odeio!

-Eu também te amo, _ruivinha_.-Katrina riu da amiga.

Meia hora mais tarde os marotos esperavam as divas que estavam meia hora atrasadas.

-Assim não da. A festa até ja começou. Será que elas não tem relógio, não?

-PETER, CHEGA! -Sirius gritou irritado -Sossega. Você ta pior que o Pontas. Pelo menos ele esta desesperado em silencio.

-Olha quem fala, Sirius. -Remus era o único que estava realmente calmo -Você também esta ansioso. Posso saber por que?

Sirius não teve tempo de responder, porque Katrina e Melissa vinham descendo as escadas. O queixo de Remus desabou.

-Oi meu amor. -Katrina abraça Remus.

-Katrina, você explodiu o coração do coitado do Remus agora. -Sirius falou malicioso.

-Nossa, meu amor, ta tão feio assim? -Katrina provocou dando uma voltinha.

-Katrina, é melhor você não provocar. -Remus falou meio ofegante -Ou é capaz de eu preferir levar você pra outro lugar ao invés do baile.

-Hum... -Katrina sorriu maliciosa -Uma proposta indecente? **(n/a: bota indecente nisso) **Cuidado que eu posso aceitar. -ela falou provocante envolvendo o pescoço do maroto com os braços.

-Vocês dois ai, menos. -James falou separando o casal -Cadê a Lily?

-Ela ja vem. Ela estava ajudando a Nathalie com a maquiagem. -Melissa respondeu.

Nesse momento Lily veio descendo e James reparou, hipnotizado, que cada degrau que ela descia a fenda do vestido se abria revelando um pedaço da coxa dela.

-Ok, se preparem que a Nathalie vem vindo. -Lily sorriu satisfeita.

**(n/a: Soem o tambores!!) **

Quando Nathalie chegou a sala só havia uma palavra capaz de descrevê-la: deslumbrante. Lily fizera nela uma maquiagem leve que realçava seus olhos e Katrina prendeu seu cabelo em um coque com algumas mechas soltas. E o vestido que Sirius escolhera era de fato lindo. O tecido leve e macio abraçava o corpo de Nathalie com perfeição, caindo até a altura dos joelhos. Tinha um decote delicado que deixava o colo da morena exposto e deixava as costas a mostra. Ela realmente parecia mais mulher, mais madura.

-Você esta linda! -Sirius disse sedutor pegando a mão de Nathalie.

-Obrigada. -ela falou levemente corada.

-Você tem que ser elogiado pelo bom gosto, Sirius -Lily falou -O vestido é lindo.

-Obrigado. -Sirius falou arrogante -Eu tenho um ótimo gosto.

-Espera ai. -James falou de repente -Você que deu esse vestido para a Nathalie?

-Foi.

-Você não tem vergonha na cara não?

-James cala a boca! -Katrina da um pedala em James. -Para de falar com ela como se ela fosse criança.

-Eu sei que ela não é criança. -James falou murchando -Mas é difícil aceitar que eu não sou mais o irmãozão dela. **(n/a: o dó... ¬¬) **

-Ah James, não fala assim. -Nathalie abraça James -Você sempre vai ser meu irmãozão, só tem que ser menos ciumento.

James bufa.

-Ok, ok. -ele cede -Mas Sirius, eu acho bom você...

-Cala a boca, Pontas. Vamos embora logo. -Sirius sai puxando Nathalie e logo é seguido pelos outros.

-James, fique calmo. Para de ficar encanando com as coisas. -Lily falou enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

-Tudo bem... -James arrisca uma olhada para Lily. -Você esta linda.

-Obrigada.

-Será que eu posso...-ele fica meio sem jeito.

-Me acompanhar até o salão? -Lily sorri e pega o braço de James -Pode sim.

O salão tinha uma bela decoração toda branca. Guirlandas com cristais de gelo tinham sido penduradas nas janelas e portas do salão. Mesas com toalhas brancas circundavam o salão e um dj ja animava as pessoas que dançavam. Os poucos alunos mais novos que estavam ali pareciam tímidos e sem coragem de se aproximar da pista. Os marotos e as divas encontraram uma boa mesa perto da pista de dança.

-Nossa, esta lindo! -Nathalie falou admirando o salão.

-Realmente. Foi uma ótima idéia fazerem esse baile. -Lily falou.

Katrina vira-se para olhar o dj e faz um aceno para ele, que também responde ao aceno sorrindo. Ela faz um sinal de positivo para ele que responde com outro sinal positivo.

-Você conhece o dj, Katrina? -Remus perguntou após acompanhar a "comunicação" entre os dois.

-Conheço. Na verdade... -ela falou com cara de falsa inocência -Eu indiquei ele para o Dumbledore. **(n/a: XD)**

-Ah é? -Remus olhou desconfiado para a namorada -E quando foi que o Dumbledore pediu a sua sugestão pra contratar um dj?

-No mesmo dia em que eu sugeri que ele fizesse um baile de Natal... **(n/a: olha o poder da diva!) **

-Katrina, você na existe. -Remus riu -Tudo isso pra juntar a Lily e o James?

-Não só pra isso. A gente precisava de uma festa e eu tinha esse vestido pra usar e não tinha lugar pra ir.

-Então depois eu vou agradecer o Dumbledore pela festa...

-Você esta muito engraçadinho hoje, Lupin. -Katrina falou fingindo-se de brava.

-A culpa é sua por ser tão maravilhosa, Addams. -ele brincou dando um selinho na namorada.

-Nathalie, vou buscar algo pra gente beber. -Sirius avisou se afastando.

-Eu vou dançar. -Lily anunciou levantando da mesa.

-Eu vou com você. -Melissa seguiu a amiga para a pista.

-Eu também...

Katrina segura James pela camisa.

-Não, não. Você fica aqui. Você só vai dançar quando eu falar.

-Mas Katrina...

-Eu to mandando. **(n/a: eu amo a Katrina XD) **Fica aqui. Remus, cuida dele. -despediu-se dos três e foi com Nathalie para a pista.

-Alguém me explica por que nós deixamos elas mandarem na gente? -James perguntou irritado se sentando.

-Porque elas são elas. -Peter falou -E nós amamos elas.

Sirius estava próximo a mesa de bebidas pegando ponche.

-Ola, priminho.

Sirius olhou na direção da voz doce e cheia de veneno e encontrou sua bela prima Bellatrix usando um lindo vestido prata de alças finas.

-O que você quer, Bella? -perguntou agressivo.

-Que maus modos, Sirius. Conviver com tantas pessoas de baixo nível definitivamente te estragou. -Bella provocou.

-Saia da minha frente, Bellatrix, antes que eu esqueça que você é uma mulher. -ele ameaçou entre dentes.

-Eu preciso falar com você. Vamos la fora. -ela disse e deu as costas a Sirius. Não precisava puxá-lo. Sabia que ele viria.

Sirius seguiu Bella até um corredor não muito distante do salão principal. Não sabia por que estava la. Sabia que Bella era traiçoeira e provavelmente não queria nada de bom, mas a curiosidade era maior. Para que ela viesse até ele algo importante devia estar para acontecer.

-O que você quer?

-Você ja deve ter ouvido falar no novo lorde das Trevas, Sirius.

-Você quer dizer o novo sádico das trevas, né?

-Ele vai limpar a nossa sociedade, Sirius. Apenas os bruxos dignos poderão viver entre nós. Essa escória de sangue ruim será destruída.

-Não fale besteira, Bellatrix. Por que vocês se acham melhores que os outros? O que te faz pensar que tem mais direito a viver do que eles?

-E por que nós temos que nos esconder? Por que somos nós que temos que cuidar para que eles não nos vejam fazendo feitiços, voando em vassouras, aparatando? Por que NÓS temos que parecer criminosos nos escondendo?

-Se você matá-los será uma criminosa, Bella. Não vale a pena unir-se a esse louco. Você esta jogando sua vida fora.

Bellatrix podia não ser atualmente a pessoa mais querida para Sirius, mas um dia foi e era em nome desse passado que ele gostaria de salvar a prima.

-Sirius, não fique contra mim. -ela murmurou, a voz num tom mais calmo e doce -Nós ja fomos tão unidos, tão apaixonados. -ela tomou o rosto dele entre as mãos e olhou fundo em seus olhos -Lembra antes? Eu e você tinhamos um laço, uma promessa. Fomos destinados um ao outro assim que nascemos. **(n/a: entenda-se por isso prometidos em casamento) **Nós nos amávamos tanto, Sirius. Por que você mudou isso? -ela sussurrou e foi puxando delicadamente o rosto de Sirius de encontro ao seu.

Sirius sentiu seu corpo travar. Não sabia mais o que fazer tal era o estado de torpor no qual se encontrava. Parecia impossivel coordenar as idéias, até sentir os lábios de Bella tocarem os seus. Os lábios frios e cheios de veneno de Bella. Lembrou-se instintivamente de...

-Nathalie... -ele chamou por ela -Não! Me solta, Bellatrix. -afastou a garota repentinamente.

-POR QUE? -ela gritou -Por aquela sem graça da Miller? Aquele projeto de bruxa? Ela não é mulher para você, Sirius. Eu sou! -ela gritou desesperada. **(n/a: olha o nivel, Bella...) **

-Não fale assim da Nathalie. Ela é mais do que você jamais vai ser. E eu sei que nela eu posso confiar. -Sirius gritou também descontrolado.

-Ah, você tem certeza disso? -o olhar desesperado de Bella foi substituído por um cruel -E o que você me diz daquilo?

Sirius olhou na direção que Bella apontou, e o que viu quase fez seu coração parar.

Tão logo Amos viu Bellatrix levando Sirius para fora do salão colocou em ação a sua parte no plano. Chamou uma garotinha mais nova e pediu para ela entregar um recado a Nathalie.

-Com licença, srta Miller.

Nathalie parou de dançar e olhou para a garotinha que estava chamando.

-Pois não?

-O seu namorado, o Black, pediu pra você encontrar com ele la fora.

-Obrigada. -Nathalie sorriu para a menina e esperou ela se afastar -O que será que o Sirius quer?

-Não sei. Mas cuidado. -advertiu Katrina -Esse tipo de coisa não é muito a cara do Sirius.

-Certo. Eu ja volto.

Nathalie sai de perto das amigas e se dirige até a saída do salão, mas ela não vê Sirius e sim outra pessoa.

-Oi Nathalie. -o garoto falou com um sorriso encantador.

-Oi Diggory. Você viu o Sirius?

-Não foi ele que te chamou. Fui eu.

Nathalie olha espantada para Amos.

-Por que?

-Eu gostaria de falar com você. Ja tem um bom tempo que eu venho reparando em você, Nathalie. Seu jeito meigo, seu sorriso, seus olhos. -Amos avançou um passo fazendo Nathalie recuar -Eu não posso deixar de pensar que você esta perdendo tempo com um babaca como o Black.

-Eu estou bem com o Sirius, Diggory. **(n/a: da-lhe Nathalei!!) **

-Você não sabe o que é estar bem. Deixa que eu mostro para você... -Amos toca o rosto de Nathalie.

-Não toque em mim. -Nathalie tira a mão de Amos de seu rosto. -Não se aproxime de mim, Diggory.

-Eu não queria ter que apelar para isso, mas você não me deixou escolha.

Nathalie não teve tempo de entender o que ele dissera. Amos sacou sua varinha e lançou um feitiço nela. **(n/a: não me perguntem qual XD) **Nathalie sentia a cabeça rodar, mas não sentia mais nada. Não via nada ao seu redor e não conseguia se mexer.

-Boa menina. Agora, vamos acabar com o Black. -ele deu um sorriso vitorioso e beijou Nathalie, que enfeitiçada, sequer se mexeu. **(n/a: o q o feitiço fez foi deixar a Nathalie meio entorpecida. Tipo ela ta acordada, mas não se mexe nem faz nd) **

Sirius não acreditou na cena que via. Nathalie e Diggory se beijando? Como? E por que?

-Você não pode confiar naquela criança, Sirius. -Bellatrix sussurrou venenosa em seu ouvido -Você só tem a mim mesmo.

Sirius sequer ouviu o que Bellatrix falou. Sentiu todo seu sangue ferver ao ver Amos apertar o abraço que dava em Nathalie. Marchou enfurecido em direção ao dois e ao alcançá-los separou-os violentamente.

-Algum problema, Black? -Amos desafiou.

-Nathalie! -Sirius chamou a garota e ela pareceu "despertar' repentinamente.

-Sirius? O que... O que houve? -ela perguntou extremamente confusa.

-Não se faça de tonta garota. -Bellatrix provocou -Você estava beijando o Diggory.

-O que? -Nathalie pareceu ainda mais confusa.

-Sirius! -a conhecida voz de Lily gritou.

Pela porta do salão vinham James com Lily desesperada em seu encalço e mais para trás Peter, Remus Katrina e Melissa também vinham desesperados.

-Seu desgraçado! -James vociferou.

Sirius olhou assustado para o amigo. O que ele tinha feito agora? Viu James ainda vindo em sua direção e levantando o punho.

-James, espera! O que foi...

Mas James passou reto por ele e seu punho fechado atingiu com força Amos que caiu no chão coma força do golpe.

-James, não! -Lily segurou o braço de James impedindo-o de ir mais uma vez para cima de Amos.

-O que houve? -Nathalie perguntou cada vez mais confusa.

-Esse desgraçado te enfeitiçou e beijou. **(n/a: ja explico) **-James gritou sendo agora também segurado por Remus.

-O que? -Sirius ficou muito mais irritado e também teve que ser segurado por Peter e Melissa. **(n/a: não deve ter sido fácil...) **

-Parem vocês dois! -Lily gritou -Vão estragar a festa de vocês dois por esse cretino? Não vale a pena.

James acalmou-se, mas Sirius ainda parecia disposto a matar Amos.

-Sirius, pára. -Nathalie pediu com os olhos marejados -Esse tipo de gente não vale a pena.

Sirius pareceu se acalmar diante do olhar de Nathalie.

-Não pense que você se livrou, Diggory. Isso vai ter volta. -depois virou-se para Bella -E você, nunca mais se aproxime de mim. Eu sei em quem eu posso confiar.

Tomou Nathalie pela mão e entrou no salão seguido pelos outros. Cruzaram o salão sob os olhares curiosos de todos, subiu no palco onde o dj tocava e pediu para parar a musica.

-Atenção todo mundo! -Sirius falou ao microfone -Perdoem por interromper a festa de vocês, mas eu queria falar uma coisa e queria vocês todos de testemunha. -o salão ficou silencioso em expectativa -Nathalie -ele falou virando-se para encarar a garota -Você me faz sentir de um jeito que eu achei que nunca fosse possível. Você esta em mim de um jeito que nunca ninguém esteve antes. Eu sei que o amor não é infinito, mas eu quero que o nosso seja eterno enquanto dure. **(n/a: sim isso é uma citação do soneto da Fidelidade do Vinicius de Moraes, um dos preferidos meu e da Nathalie ) **E eu quero que dure por muito tempo. -ele tira uma caixinha de veludo negro do bolso e abre revelando um anel de ouro branco -Nathalie, aceite essa aliança de compromisso, que eu pretendo um dia transformar em anel de noivado e então de casamento. Quer ser minha enquanto você me agüentar?

O salão todo olha para Nathalie em expectativa.

-Claro que eu quero. -ela falou com os olhos marejados.

Sirius põe a aliança no anelar direito de Nathalie e os dois se abraçam enquanto o salão explodia em palmas.

-Sirius, me perdoa. Eu não sabia que era o Diggory. Me falaram que...

-Shhh... Não se preocupe. Eu não ligo para aquele imbecil. Eu derrubo qualquer um que se meter entre nós.

Os dois se beijam. **(n/a: ô exibicionismo) **

-Bom, agora vocês podem voltar a festa. -Sirius fala mais uma vez ao microfone e depois desce do palco com Nathalie.

**(n/a: explicando: qdo a Nathalie saiu do salão as meninas foram atras sem ela perceber (curiosas) e viram a conversa com o Amos e viram ele enfeitiçar a Nathalie, dai a Lily ficou assustada e chamou o James, só q vcs imaginam a loucura q deu no menino ao saber disso né? O resto vcs viram...) **

-Ufa! Que susto eles deram... -Katrina falou suspirando -Crianças dão trabalho. Remus, nós não vamos ter filhos.

-O que você quiser, loira. -ele respondeu rindo.

Katrina acena para o dj e fez um gesto indicando que depois. Ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de entendimento.

-Katrina, o que você esta tramando? -Remus perguntou desconfiado.

-Ah, eu tava avisando ao John **(n/a: o dj) **que a gente vai se encontrar depois. -ela falou irônica -Ciúme, Reminho?

-Não Katrina. Só receio.

-Não se preocupe, meu amor. Se tudo der certo hoje, as noites que eu perdi ensinando o mané do James a dançar terão compensado.

-Tomara que tudo dê certo essa noite. Dai em fim poderemos ter um pouco de paz...

Quando a música que estava tocando estava terminando Katrina avisou a James que estava na hora. Logo a musica terminou e um som animado de guitarra e percussão preencheu o salão. **(n/a: Smooth, Santana)**

-Quer dançar agora, ruivinha? -James perguntou galante.

-Essa musica? -ela falou desafiadora -Será que você consegue me acompanhar?

-Vou fazer o possível, lírio. -James sorriu confiante. **(n/a: eu não consegui descrever essa cena exatamente do jeito q eu queria, mas até q ficou legal) **

Lily sorriu e se encaminhou para a pista com James atrás de si. Os amigos cruzaram os dedos.

_Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
I hear your whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cool _

A ruiva começou a balançar no ritmo da musica de um jeito sensual.

_My muñequita,  
My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove  
_  
James pegou-a pela mão e fez com que rodopiasse de maneira graciosa.

-Impressionada, ruivinha?

-Ainda não.

_And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I wou__ld give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth _

A sintonia dos dois dançando era algo sobre-humano. Cada vez que James rodopiava Lily e ela voltava para os seus braços parecia que os dois estavam prestes a se fundir.

_And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you_

_You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth _

As vezes que James inclinava Lily para trás e ela se entregava, tendo consciência de que nos braços dele estava segura...

_Give me your heart make it real  
Or else forget about it _

...ou quando os dois se abraçavam e o mundo parecia sumir a volta deles.

_Well I'll tell you one thing  
If you would leave it be a crying shame  
In every breath and every word  
I hear your name calling me out _

... tudo isso estava ali para mostrar que os dois foram feitos para os braços um do outro.

_Out from the barrio, you hear my rythm on your radio  
You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow  
Turning you round and round _

Moldados para o corpo um do outro.

_And if you s__aid this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
Cause you're so smooth_

And it's just like the ocean under the moon

_Well that's the same as __the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that could be so smooth  
Give me your heart make it real  
Or else forget about it  
_

A musica animada foi morrendo e sendo substituída por uma balada romântica. **(n/a: essa musica é linda, divina, um sonho, perfeita para casais apaixonados (e o bombeiro do clip tb é perfeito XD) Far Away Nickelback) **

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
_  
-Ah não! -Lily "reclamou" ofegante -Estava tão bom com a outra musica.

-E agora ruivinha, impressionada?

-Admito que sim, James. Não imaginava que você dançava tão bem.

-Então que tal outra musica? -perguntou esperançoso.

-Mas essa musica é tão... **(n/a: linda, maravilhosa, romântica...) **

-Ah, por favor, Lily. -ele pediu com cara de abandonado.

-Ok, você venceu. -a ruiva riu -Não precisa fazer chantagem.

James riu e abraçou-a pela cintura e ela envolveu o pescoço do maroto com os braços e os dois começaram a mover-se no ritmo lento da musica.

_Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
Cause you know, you know, you know  
_  
-Será que dessa vez eles se acertam? -Melissa pensava alto.

-Espero que sim. O Pontas só pensa nela.

Melissa sobressaltou-se ao ver que Peter estava ao seu lado.

-E você, Pettigrew, o que esta fazendo aqui? Por que não esta se empanturrando?

-Prefiro ficar aqui ao seu lado. -ele falou simplesmente.

_That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Melissa olhou espantada para Peter. Ele gostava dela e ela sabia disso. Maldito orgulho! Não havia meio de ela falar o que queria. Que queria voltar com ele, ficar com ele, beijá-lo. Mas não conseguia. Ainda não. Porem sabia que tinha tempo. Se Lily estava hoje ali abraçada a James, podia chegar um dia em que ela conseguisse admitir que sentia falta de Peter. Por enquanto ela decidiu fazer a única coisa que tinha coragem. Pegou a mão dele.

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
_

Peter sentiu Melissa segurar sua mão, mas não se mexeu. Sabia que ela só estava fazendo aquilo porque tinha certeza de que ninguém via os dois. Mas decidiu aproveitar e entrelaçou seus dedos aos da morena. A outra mão, no bolso, apalpou a caixinha de veludo negro. O conteúdo dali podia esperar. Esperar até ele ficar mais forte. Só mais um pouco.

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know, you know, you know  
_

Lily e James dançavam abraçados e esquecidos do mundo. Tão entorpecidos por todas as sensações que nem sabiam se estavam ali há muito tempo, mas isso não importava.

-Lily -James chamou.

-Hum?

-Eu te amo. -ele falou baixinho em seu ouvido.

_That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
_

Lily sentiu-se tragada por uma onda de emoções. Ali estava tudo o que queria de James. Uma frase, essa frase, dita assim, em particular, de um jeito sincero e não gritado. Agora não havia mais como segurar o próprio sentimento. Ela sabia, nesse instante mais que nunca, quem era o homem da sua vida. Ela o encarou.

-James, vem comigo. Eu quero te mostrar uma coisa. -ela falou pegando na mão dele e levando-o para fora do salão, ao que James apenas concordou com a cabeça.

_So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know  
_  
-Acho que agora foi. -Katrina falou sorrindo, abraçada a Remus. Os dois dançavam juntos.

-Acho que sim. -Remus apertou o abraço. -Agora só falta a gente.

-Falta o que? -Katrina perguntou meio confusa.

-Bom -Remus solta Katrina do abraço e põe uma das mãos no bolso -Eu sei que você não curte muito esse negócio de se amarrar, mas a gente ja ta meio amarrado mesmo, então... -Remus parecia tomar coragem para falar algo -você aceitaria isso?

Ele tirou uma caixinha de veludo negro do bolso que continha um anel de outro branco dentro. Katrina parecia em choque.

-Isso é... Isso é... pra mim? Sério?

-Essa aliança é pra minha mais linda diva, aquela que me tira da linha, que me ama por inteiro, que eu amo por inteira. É... Deve ser você. -ele falou brincalhão.

-Ah Remus! -Katrina abraça Remus e começa a enchê-lo de beijos.

-Isso é um sim?

-Ah é! -ela da a mão direita para Remus por a aliança em seu dedo -Eu te amo, Lobinho.

-Também te amo, loirinha. -os dois selam aquele momento com um caloroso beijo.

_I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
That I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing Hol__d on to me and, never let me go _

O retrato girou dando passagem aos dois grifinórios. A sala comunal estava completamente deserta, ja que nenhum aluno ainda havia voltado do baile.

-Você pode esperar aqui um minuto? -Lily pediu olhando para James.

-Certo.

James sentou numa poltrona e ficou observando a ruiva subir as escadas em direção aos dormitórios. Poucos minutos depois ela voltou trazendo uma caixa quadrada com um laço em cima. Lily sentou-se em uma poltrona em frente a James e respirou fundo.

-Esse é o meu presente de Natal pra você. Espero não estar sendo pretensiosa, e espero também que você ainda queira isso. -entregou a caixa nas mãos de James -Feliz Natal.

James olhou confuso para Lily. Não estava entendendo o que ela queria. Olhou para ela e viu seus olhos repletos de carinho. Desfez o laço e abriu a caixa. Não havia nada dentro dela, a não ser por um pequeno pedaço papel vermelho dobrado. James olhou confuso para Lily, que lhe sorria docemente e abriu o papel. Nele havia três palavras escritas.

-Lily, o que...? -James olhou confuso para ela. **(n/a: ô lerdeza... ¬¬) **

-Eu estou te dando de presente o meu coração, James Potter, para você fazer dele o que quiser. É irremediável para mim. Eu também te amo.

James olhou incrédulo para a ruiva. Ela tinha dito o que? Mas isso não importava agora. Levantou-se depressa e puxou-a para si, num beijo sem pressão, sem enganos, sem pressa.E parecia que o gosto da boca de Lily estava mil vezes melhor do que era. E ao se lembrar do papel vermelho com as três linda palavras, "Eu te amo", apertou mais o abraço e provou mais do mel da boca dela.

Os dois separaram-se ofegantes e James sentou na poltrona onde estava antes puxando Lily junto, fazendo-a sentar-se em seu colo.

-Só para contar -a ruiva falou sorrindo -Eu comprei um presente de Natal pra você, mas eu entrego amanhã.

-Não precisa. Meu maior presente esta aqui. -falou dando mais um beijo na ruiva.

-E agora? Como ficamos? -ela perguntou ansiosa.

-Ah, é verdade. -James falou procurando algo no bolso do paletó -Agora você aceita o meu presente de Natal. -falou entregando uma caixinha de veludo vermelho para ela. -Vermelhino que nem você. -riu maroto.

-Engraçadinho. -Lily riu e abriu a caixinha -James! Isso é...?

-Sim, é uma aliança, e sim, eu quero que você use, porque sim você é minha namorada agora.

-Ah é? -Lily falou marota -E quem disse que eu vou querer te namorar? -perguntou provocadora. **(n/a: EU disse, pq se depois disso tudo vc não quiser eu te mato EVANS!!) **

-Você não vai, é? -ele perguntou aproximando seu rosto do dela.

-Hum... Não sei. O que eu ganho com isso? -perguntou também aproximando o rosto.

-Ué, você me ganha. Não é o bastante? -ele perguntou sorrindo.

-Acho que não...

James acaricia o rosto de Lily com carinho e roça seus lábios nos dela.

-Você ganha meu amor, minha lealdade e devoção. -sorriu malicioso -e de brinde ainda leva uns beijos também.

-Uns beijos? É, eu aceito... -ela falou e logo em seguida beijou o maroto.

-Isso quer dizer que estamos diante da futura senhora Potter. -James falou sorrindo alegremente quando terminaram o beijo.

-Ei, vai com calma, Potter -Lily brincou -Ainda nem estamos oficialmente namorando.

-É verdade. -James tira a aliança da caixinha -Lily Evans, você aceita namorar comigo?

-Sim eu aceito. -ela respondeu sorrindo.

James desliza a aliança pelo dedo anelar de Lily e depois abraçou-a forte, fazendo a ruiva apoiar a cabeça em seu ombro.

-E agora?

-Agora a gente vive feliz pra sempre.

-Como você é bobo, James...

**XxX**

**N/A: Ai esta finalmente o último capítulo da JT.**

**Devo avisar que o epílogo é indispensável de se ler, mas que também é bem triste. Então talvez vcs possam preferir ficar com a idéia de que tudo terminou no felizes para sempre. A escolha logicamente é de vcs **


	13. Epílogo

Epílogo

**N/A: Ai esta, finalmente o epílogo da JT. Como eu já havia dito esse capítulo é bem triste, com um final nada feliz. Faz parte da leitura e da história, mas talvez vocês prefiram não ver...**

**XxX**

**Epílogo**

Após terminarem Hogwarts James Potter, Sirius Black, Katrina Addams e Lily Evans tornaram-se aurores. Nathalie Miller tornou-se curandeira. Remus Lupin tornou-se professor de DCAT. Melissa começou a estudar para poder realizar seu sonho e se tornar produtora musical. Peter Pettigrew adquiriu costumes estranhos e começou a se afastar dos amigos. James e Lily casaram-se dois anos depois de se formarem em Hogwarts e Katrina e Remus, Sirius e Nathalie noivaram.

Tempos negros começara. O Lorde das Trevas adquiriu muito poder e começou uma sanguinária guerra para "purificar" o mundo bruxo.

Katrina foi assassinada em seu apartamento uma semana depois do casamento de Lily e James. Peter afastou-se definitivamente dos amigos totalmente seduzido pelo lado negro da magia. James e Lily foram assassinados por Voldemort enquanto tentavam proteger seu filho. Nathalie foi morta por Bellatrix Black, na mesma noite em que esta torturou até a loucura o casal Longbotton. Sirius foi preso em Azkaban acusado injustamente da morte de 14 pessoas, inclusive Nathalie. Melissa foi embora da Inglaterra após a morte dos amigos, fugindo da influencia maligna que ameaçava sua vida.

E assim chegou ao fim a história do grupo mais notável que já passou por Hogwarts.

Ou talvez não...

**XxX**

**N/A: Depois de muita emoção, encanação e pegação a JT finalmente chega ao fim!**

**Obrigada a todos que leram e deixaram seus reviews! Foi ótimo estar aqui com vcs, trazendo essa fic que por ser minha primeira é meu xodó!**

**Não percam o pós epílogo: Encontro de Sobreviventes!**

**B-jão**


End file.
